Drabble
by Park In Jung -Njung
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah manis, pahit, dan asam dari Vmin, KookMin, and YoonMin. And Jimin always uke!Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

**Text Message**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Min Yoongi and Park Jimin**

 **Pair : Yoonmin (Jimin uke vroh!)**

 **Genre : romance, fluff(?), drama.**

 **Kumpulan drabble Yoonmin, vmin, Kookmin!**

 **Bakal apdet sesuka hati~~**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HYUNGIE TERCINTA :*

4 : 45 pm

 **Jimin :**

Hyung!

Hyungiiee!

Yoongi hyung!

Aishh… jinja…

Jangan bilang kau tidur hyung…

Hyung…

Aku sudah menunggu selama 2 jam hyung!

Hyung!

Kenapa kau tidak muncul-muncul…

Hyung!

Yak! Yonggi!

*call cancelled*

Hyung sialan!

6 : 30 pm

 **Yoongi :**

Jimin…

Kau marah?

Maaf aku lupa menjemputmu pulang kuliah…

Aku ketiduran…

Jimin…

 **Jimin :**

Mati saja sana!

 **Yoongi :**

Kau marah?

 **Jimin :**

Y

 **Yoongi :**

Kau sudah pulang ke rumah?

 **Jimin :**

Y

 **Yoongi :**

Pakai apa?

 **Jimin :**

Merangkak di aspal

 **Yoongi :**

Hyung serius…

 **Jimin :**

Terus?! Masalahnya?!

 **Yoongi :**

Kau beneran marah?

 **Jimin :**

Menurut kau?

 **Yoongi :**

Kau memanggilku dengan tidak sopan…

Jadi kau beneran marah?

 **Jimin :**

Diam kau!

 **Yoongi :**

Kenapa tidak nyambung sih Jimin…

Kau itu aneh kalau marah…

 **Jimin :**

Berisik!

 **Yoongi :**

Baiklah… aku minta maaf

Apa yang harus aku lakukan biar kau tidak marah lagi?

 **Jimin :**

Aku mau…

 **Yoongi :**

Jangan yang aneh-aneh tapi…

 **Jimin :**

Tidak, sejak kapan aku meminta yang aneh?

 **Yoongi :**

Kau pernah meminta air bawang yang dicampur sambal dan banyak bumbu lainnya…

waktu kau marah kemarin…

 **Jimin :**

Aku tidak ingat akan hal itu

 **Yoongi :**

Kau mesti ingat…

Karena habis itu kau menyuruhku meminum air biadab itu…

 **Jimin :**

Aku tidak ingat!

 **Yoongi :**

Aku diare selama 3 hari setelah itu…

 **Jimin :**

Terus?

Salahmu kan?

Memukul Jungkook karena cemburu buta?!

Terus mendiamkan aku selama 4 hari?!

Salahmu juga karena mengikuti perkataanku!

 **Yoongi :**

Serius Jimin…

Gunakan bahasa sopan…

Tapi jujur saja, untuk mendapatkan kau kembali…

Semua akan aku lakukan…

Jadi kau mau apa kali ini tuan putri?

 **Jimin :**

Aku namja hyung!

 **Yoongi :**

Iya, iya…

 **Jimin :**

Aku mau bunga matahari!

Dan aku beri waktu 30 menit untuk mencarinya

 **Yoongi :**

Demi apa…

Jimin, ini sudah malam!

Mana ada toko bunga yang buka?!

 **Jimin :**

Hutan di belakang tempat kuliahku buka 24 jam

Kalau hyung manjat tembok pembatas lalu berjalan beberapa menit

Akan ketemu ladang bunga matahari

Aku mau yang tinggi bunganya setinggi aku

Titik.

 **Yoongi :**

Tidak lucu…

Jimin…

Kau menyuruhku ke hutan di malam hari?!

HAHAHAHA

Jimin…

 **Jimin :**

Kalau tidak kita putus!

 **Yoongi :**

Kau itu sadis tau tidak?

 **Jimin :**

Tau

 **Yoongi :**

Kejam…

 **Jimin :**

Sekarang tinggal 25 menit lagi hyung…

 **Yoongi :**

Tambahkan 15 menit

Aku akan ke rumahmu

.

.

.

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

"Hyung bau…"

"Kau kira gara-gara siapa aku begini huh?" tanya Yoongi sambil memegang 6 batang bunga matahari yang sangat tinggi. Hampir menyamai tingginya Jimin. "Aku mengambil bunga yang paling tinggi di antara yang lain…" jelasnya singkat sambil mengelap muka yang sudah dipenuhi keringat.

Baju Yoongi sudah di penuhi tanah, begitu juga dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan, dan jangan lupakan dengan muka kusutnya itu.

"Hyung… serius, kau benar-benar bau keringat."

"Berisik!" kata Yoongi hyung sambil melihat Jimin dengan kerutan di dahi.

Tidak beberapa lama Yoongi hanya terdiam sambil memegang bunga matahari di depan pintu rumah Jimin, akhirnya Jimin meraih bunga itu sambil tersenyum manis. Melihat hal itu, kerutan di dahi Yoongi menghilang secara sempurna.

"Makasih hyung…" gumam Jimin sambil tersenyum malu.

"Kau itu terlalu manja tau." balas Yoongi yang membuat Jimin mengerucutkan mulutnya lucu. "Tapi aku menyukainya…" lanjutnya dengan nada lembut.

Membuat wajah Jimin memerah dan tambah memerah saat Yoongi mulai menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Ciuman manis yang terasa sedikit asin karena keringat Yoongi, membuat Jimin tersenyum kecil. Dan di saat ciuman itu terlepas, Jimin langsung memegang pipi Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Hyung, kau beneran harus mandi… kau bau…" kata Jimin lembut. Secara perlahan tangan Yoongi memegang tangan Jimin yang berada di pipi kanannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tau…" gumamnya lalu mencium dahi Jimin singkat. "Jadi? Mau mandi bersama?" balas Yoongi sambil tersenyum jahil. Membuat muka Jimin semakin memerah dan menunduk malu.

"Mau tidak?" tanya Yoongi sekali lagi lalu menarik dagu Jimin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka sekali lagi.

"Tidak."

"Pembohong…"

"Hyung berisik!"

"Ouh iya?" kata Yoongi sambil melangkah maju dan memasuki rumah Jimin dengan perlahan. Kedua tangannya dengan sengaja iya kalungkan di pinggang ramping Jimin.

"Jangan mendekat… hyung bau…"

"Iya, iya…" gumam Yoongi hyung lalu mengambil bunga matahari yang ada di tangan Jimin secara perlahan lalu meletakkannya di lantai. Sedikit tersenyum nakal Yoongi mengecup wajah Jimin berkali-kali, membuat si pemilik wajah tertawa geli.

"Hyung bodoh."

"Hmm…"

"Hyung bau."

"Iya…"

"Hyung jelek."

"Ok…"

"Jahat juga…"

"Tau… saranghae Park Jimin." Yoongi tersenyum tipis dan melihat wajah Jimin yang sudah memerah total.

"Nado…" cicit Jimin sebelum akhirnya Yoongi melumat lembut bibirnya.

Menyisakan beberapa tangkai matahari yang tergeletak di lantai sebagai saksi manisnya cinta mereka berdua.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Seriusan.. ini apa yang aku buat?!**

 **Btw, yang awal itu semacam line gitu yeee.. tapi kagak jadi… WKWKWKWK**

 **Maafkan kalau gaje…**

 **Jadi ini drabble yang hanya berisi tentang vmin yoonmin dan kookmin… kenapa? Karena saya suka saya suka… hehehehehe**

 **Apdetnya sesuka hati aku dongs…**

 **Karena banyak ff yang terlantar bebelakangan ini… aku jadi ingin nari-nari sama Jimin (gak nyambung sumpah)**

 **Segini aja? Mybe…**

 **Love and peace :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wallpaper**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Jimin**

 **Pair : Yoonmin (again)**

 **Genre : romance and drama**

 **NOTE :**

 **Pertamanya pengen banget buat Kookmin untuk eps ini, tapi karena suatu hal… aku ngebuat Yoonmin again.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

"Kau beneran mau menungguku?" tanya Yoongi hyung untuk sekian kalinya yang membuat aku menghentikan kegiatan bermain dengan ponsel.

"Iya, aku juga menunggu dua temanku siap piket kelas." Jawabku santai lalu melanjutkan melihat akun instagram Kim Seok Jin.

"Siapa temanmu? Jungkook dan Taehyung?"

"Iya…"

"Kau lihat apaan sih?" tanya Yoongi hyung dengan nada kesal. Aku langsung melihat dirinya yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan serius. Tidak lupa dengan dahinya yang berkerut dan menatapku tajam.

"Ah… ini, hyung tau Kim Seok Jin kan?"

"Idola mu itu?" tanya Yoongi hyung sambil mengambil ponselku secara paksa.

"Bukan, dia itu pacarku."

"Kau itu pacarku bodoh."

"Hyung pacar kedua." Balasku dan menyengir lebar.

"Kurasa kau sudah kelewatan Jimin…"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Lihat ini! Wallpaper lock screen atau home screen semua foto Jin. Terus photo profile line juga Jin, belum lagi yang di insta juga Jin. Bahkan passwordmu ulang tahun Jin!" Gerutu Yoongi hyung sambil menekan sesuatu di ponselku. Aku langsung merebut ponsel itu cepat lalu memandangnya tidak suka.

"Tidak usah dilihat-lihat kenapa sih hyung? Lagian suka-suka aku lah…" kataku dengan mengerucutkan bibir lalu mengubah password ponsel, biar Yoongi hyung itu tidak membukanya sembarangan.

"Cih, kau itu terobsesi atau apa gitu dengan si Jin?"

"Bukan terobsesi hyung, kau tidak mendengar suaranya yang indah itu? Aku jatuh cinta dengan suaranya."

"Kalau begitu simpan saja semua lagunya, jangan foto-fotonya juga! Bahkan di galeri fotomu tidak ada sama sekali! Satupun! Secuilpun! Setitikpun! Fotoku!"

"Cih, memangnya hyung siapa? Sampai aku harus menyimpan foto hyung? Penyanyi gagal iya…"

"Hei hei hei! Aku ini pacarmu! Bahkan wallpaper ponselku itu fotomu…" kata Yoongi hyung sambil membuka ponselnya lalu menunjukkan fotoku yang difoto secara sengaja waktu aku sedang mengetik di laptop.

"Ckckckck, lihatlah betapa jeleknya aku di sana…" gumamku kecil lalu mengambil ahli ponsel Yoongi hyung terus melihat-lihat aplikasi yang lain.

"Bu! Tambah minumannya satu lagi…" kata Yoongi hyung kepada penjual kantin yang sedang duduk santai di salah satu meja yang tidak jauh dari kami. "Kalau memang suka sama Jin, mau aku tendang tidak sampai ke rumahnya?" lanjut Yoongi hyung sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ide bagus! Hyung tendang aku… aku bakar hyung nanti di api unggun."

"Hah, menghidupkan lilin menggunakan korek api saja belum bisa. Gimana coba buat api unggun?" Ledek Yoongi hyung dengan nada meremehkan.

Setelah itu dia melanjutkan makanannya dengan gerakan kasar. Membuat aku jadi mengkerutkan dahi, bahkan sekarang dia sedang menggerutu kecil.

"Ada apa sih hyung? Kesal dengan sesuatu? Aku sih senang setiap hari Sabtu, pulangnya cepat sih…" sahutku dengan muka penasaran, tapi tidak ditanggapi dengan Yoongi hyung.

"Hyung…"

"Hmmm…" jawab Yoongi hyung singkat, kalau sudah begini pasti ada sesuatu.

Aku melihat ponsel Yoongi hyung yang masih ada di tanganku, di sana tampak fotoku yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptop dengan serius saat di perpustakaan sekolah. Setelah itu, aku melihat wallpaper ponsel ku sendiri yang menampakkan foto Jin sedang bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan.

Aku jadi teringat perkataan Yoongi hyung yang tampak seperti cemburu dengan Jin. Entah kenapa, itu terlihat sangat lucu. Aku berusaha menahan tawa dan mengambil ponselku, lalu mengambil foto Yoongi hyung yang sedang makan dengan sedikit kesal.

"Hyung…" panggilku kecil.

"Wae?"

"Kalau orang ini aku jadikan wallpaper bagus tidak?" kataku sambil menunjukkan foto Yoongi hyung sendiri. Membuat sebuah lengkungan kecil di mulut Yoongi hyung saat melihatnya.

"Hmmm, kurasa bagus. Memangnya dia siapa?" tanya Yoongi hyung dengan muka berpura-pura bodoh.

"Pacarku, namanya Min Yoongi." Balasku cepat sambil berusaha menahan malu.

"Kukira dia calon suamimu…" gumam Yoongi hyung yang membuat jantung ku langsung berpacu cepat. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Tidak sabar waktu kita menikah nanti lalu melakukan hal begi—"

"JIMIN!" teriak seseorang dengan cepat, menyela perkataan Yoongi hyung yang sangat aku yakini seratus persen sudah menyerempet 19 tahun ke atas.

"SABAR TAE!" teriakku pelan saat melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang bersandar di salah satu pohon. Mereka mengangguk sebentar lalu mulai membahas sesuatu. Aku melihat Yoongi hyung yang sekarang tersenyum nakal.

"Hentikan pemikiran tadi hyung…"

"Aku akan berhenti kalau…"

"Kalau?"

CUP~~

Mataku langsung membesar 10 kali lipat saat melihat Yoongi hyung yang sangat dekat. Bibirnya sudah menempel sempurna di bibirku, dan bisa kurasakan dia tersenyum kecil dalam ciuman sepihak ini.

CEKREK!

Aku tambah terkejut saat menyadari Yoongi hyung dengan sengaja mengambil foto saat dia menciumku. Setelahnya dia melepaskan ciuman itu lalu tersenyum lebar saat melihat hasil foto yang ia ambil.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa terdiam membeku, mencoba menetralisirkan detak jantung dan menangkap apa yang telah terjadi tadi.

"Hey, nanti hasilnya aku kirim yah…" kata Yoongi hyung lalu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan aku yang masih dalam mode membeku, tapi sedetik kemudian…

Sebuah senyum terus terukir di bibirku.

Malam harinya, aku mendapat foto yang dikirimkan oleh Yoongi hyung. Foto yang langsung aku simpan di folder khusus dan menjadikan foto imut itu sebagai wallpaper. Menggantikan seorang penyanyi yang sudah lama menduduki sebagai wallpaper ponsel.

Mungkin, mulai sekarang… ponsel ini akan selalu dihiasi wallpaper aku dengan Yoongi hyung…

Ah… tidak… kurasa bukan mungkin lagi…

Tapi PASTI…

Ponsel ini akan selalu dihiasi foto aku dengan Yoongi hyung.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Oh my oh my…**

 **Ane bingung sudah… ini gaje banget sumpah…**

 **Btw, kenapa ini yoonmin lagi,,, karena lagi pengen buat yoonmin?**

 **Ouh iya! Bagi orang yang selalu membaca seluruh fanfic aku… aku ada PENGUMUMAN nih…**

 **Kalau aku bilang pengen hiatus untuk beberapa saat gimana? Aku hanya hiatus ff Sad story of life, Rain of darkness, dan a mask. Sedangkan untuk drabbel sama travel to your hearts dan weird husband masih jalan.**

 **Bisa dibilang aku hiatus ff BTS doang (kecuali yang ini), bukan karena apa… karena ff BTS ini kan semua genrenya berat banget, sebenarnya itu aku tidak masalah jika tidak hiatus… hanya saja aku lagi buat proyek besar-besaran untuk menyempurnakan ketiga kisah itu. Jadi tidak akan ada KESALAHAN seperti di a doll.**

 **Bisa dibilang aku hanya semi-hiatus doang. Gak lama sih, beberapa waktu saja… kira-kira hingga cerita tiga itu tidak rumpang di akhirnya. Soalnya, aku ini tipe penulis spontan… dan akhirnya malah jadi kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang membuat cerita jadi tidak begitu sempurna. Padahal menulis cerita seperti itu butuh pemikiran matang-matang. Dengan misteri dan lainnya.**

 **Kalau untuk Sad Story Of Life dan The Rain Of Darkness, kenyataannya adalah akhir ceritanya yang menurutku kurang sempurna. Kalau A mask, aku menyempurnakan mistery nya… kalau dua cerita lainnya aku menyempurnakan kisah nya.**

 **Jadi tidak keberatan bukan aku tidak melanjutkan ketiga ff itu untuk sementara waktu?**

 **Mianhae… jadi tidak enak dengan kalian semua :')**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Review kalian banyak amat ya Allah… ane senang….**

 **Cutebei,** mereka memang gemesin… gemesin pakai banget~~

 **Yukiyukaji,** hahahahahah, maafkan eon lah yuki… dan di sini… yuki teracuni lagi kah dengan Yoonmin?

 **Keymingi02,** hahaha, bahagia banget dapan pembaca setia… kan jadinya pengen peluk kecup manja *ditabok seketika* iya kemarin itu line… tapi gagal….

 **Trb bangtanboys,** hidup chim uke! Yehet!

 **LoriNara,** hahahaha… aku kalau jadi yoongi juga begitu. Semua bakal dilakuin dehhh

 **Phoenix Soojung,** okay… aku ingin teriak histeris… seriusan… DEMI APA, THOR! AKU ITU FANS BERAT AUTHOR! Kyaaa! Gila thor… gila… gak nyangka author mau ngereview di cerita aku thor… bahagia cuk… aku gak tau author bakal baca kelanjutan ini apa gak, tapi aku sudah senang author baca cerita aku yang semalam. Dan, aku mau PM tapi entah kenapa mendadak malu(?) *maafkan saya*

 **Jchimchimo,** yah… sepertinya… mereka mandi bareng *evil laugh*

 **Shipyon,** hahahaha… itu ada alasan aku hiatus bentar yah… gak lama kok… bentarrrrrrrr aja untuk ff sad story of life… just a moment…

 **Kumiko ve,** wkwkwkwk, vampire pendek…. Tapi mereka berdua di sini juga so sweet pakai banget! Kyaaa

 **Avis alfi,** aku selalu semangat! Yes!

 **Vchim,** ini sudah buat lagi… hehehehe

 **ilhamiAzhari,** ahh.. sabar dulu… aku agak curiga, karena banyak yang panggil aku kakak dan ternyata kami seumuran atau tidak dia lebih tua… aku masih umur 15 yah… kalau kau lebih muda lanjut aja manggil kakak (karna aku suka dipanggil kakak) kalau lebih tua… panggil aku istri taehyung *ditabok massa*

 **wujimommy,** dan ternyata aku malah buat yoonmin… heheheh… mian mian Myanmar (kalau nonton gag concert pasti ngerti)

 **Anniekim97,** Hidup JIMIN UKE! YESS! *author kelewat semangat*

 **Mphiihopeworld,** Jimin cucok jadi cewek kali mak… gak nahan nengoknya… wkwkwkwk. Btw, emak kagak marah kan aku hiatus bentar? Emak sih kurang kasih aku uang jajan di sekolah (gak nyambung sumpah) mau digorok? Sini… aku melayani orang yang mau digorok dengan bayaran 500 rb pergorokan(?)

 **130613 bangtansonyeonda,** ouh iya, kamu ada review di ff story of love tentang nanyain cara gabung jadi author kan? Buka aja deh google, kata kunciya : cara mengeshare cerita di fanfiction net. Nanti disitu ada caranya, aku aja search google. Wkwkwkwk, terus soal a mask udah tau yah… jadi menunggu sedikit lama tidak masalah kan?

 **cutechimo jemen,** hahahaha di sini senyum-senyum juga kagak?

 **Sekian cuap cuap dari sayanya…**

 **Aku akan menghilang dibawa lari sama alien yang bernama taehyung ke planet mars. Jangan mencariku atau mengingatkan aku soal ketiga cerita yang aku sebutkan tadi… Oke?! Bye! Muah!**

 **LOVE YAH!**

 **Love and peace :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ingatan**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Taehyung**

 **Pair : Vmin**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _TAEHYUNG P.O.V_

Aku melihatnya terbaring dengan begitu lemah. Berbagai macam alat bantu yang akan membuat dia tetap bertahan dengan keadaan koma membuat hatiku meringis kecil. Tangan kiriku meremas jas putih yang aku kenakan secara perlahan. Perlahan aku melihat tangan kananku dan tersenyum kecil.

Berterima kasih dengan kedua tangan dingin ini… aku bisa menyelamatkan Jimin dari kecelakaan mobil yang mengerikan. Walaupun saat operasi tadi tanganku bergetar hebat dan pikiranku tidak fokus, tapi aku bisa membuat Jimin melewati masa kritis.

Aku bahagia… bisa menunda kematian orang yang kucintai. Aku bahagia…

Sedikit terkejut dan spontan memegang tangan Jimin saat melihat kedua mata yang indah itu bergerak. Pelan tapi pasti, mata itu terbuka… menampakkan dua bola mata berwarna coklat. Kedua mata yang sangat kucintai.

"Jimin?" tanyaku pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Tanganku terulur untuk mengelus pelan rambut Jimin.

Jimin melihatku dengan tatapan sendu. Dengan cepat aku melakukan pengecekan pertama sambil tersenyum senang. "Akhirnya kau sadar Jimin… aku bahagia…" gumamku kecil saat sudah selesai melakukan pengecekan. Dan merasa aman, karena tidak ada yang salah dari Jimin.

"Siapa?" tanya Jimin pelan. Membuat aku terdiam menatapnya.

"Jimin? Ini aku Taehyung… Kim Taehyung…" kataku dengan pelan. Tapi dia menatapku sambil mengkerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Jimin? Kau berbicara denganku?"

Tubuhku langsung membeku, tidak jarang aku mendapat pasien seperti ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya mendapat pasien yang mengalami kerusakan otak adalah orang yang paling kusayangi sendiri membuat aku langsung merasakan lemas di kedua kakiku.

Berusaha untuk bersikap professional, aku mencoba menetralisirkan rasa gemetar yang sudah kurasakan di sekujur tubuh. Aku adalah dokter, aku harus tau apa yang aku lakukan jika mendapat pasien seperti ini.

"Ka—kau… namamu Park Jimin." Kataku sedikit terbata-bata dan melihat dirinya yang sekarang menatapku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jika begitu… kenapa aku berada di sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung. Aku meneguk ludah dengan sangat susah. Tanganku yang sedikit begetar sengaja aku kepalkan dengan kuat.

"Jimin… kita harus melakukan pengecekan lebih lanjut." Kataku dengan suara tegas dan nada sedikit tertahan.

.

.

.

Hasilnya, Fugue Amnesia. Dimana si penderita mengalami kehilangan ingatan yang sangat parah akibat trauma mendalam. Jimin tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya dan masa lalunya. Kemungkinan terbesar bersifat permanent atau tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Tapi… kau trauma karena apa?

Tidak mungkin kecelakaan kecil dan terantuknya kepala dapat menyebabkan dia mengalami trauma mendalam. Tidak mungkin…

Aku melihat Jimin yang sedang memakan nasinya secara perlahan. Satu pertanyaan terus memutar di kepalaku. Trauma kenapa? Dia trauma karena apa? Jarang sekali seseorang yang kecelakaan mobil terkena penyakit ini. Kasus pada umumnya, sang korban hanya terkena amnesia biasa yang tidak bersifat permanent. Dan hanya melupakan beberapa memori saja, tidak seluruhnya.

Aku menghela napas kecil, bagaimanapun juga aku harus menceritakan sedikit kisahnya kepada Jimin. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus tau dirinya yang dulu… walaupun dia tidak mengingatnya.

"Park Jimin. Orang tuamu sudah meninggal dunia waktu kau masih kecil. Kau di asuh bibimu dan memutuskan untuk tidak merepotkan bibimu lagi. Kau pergi ke Seoul dan tinggal di sini sambil bekerja sebagai pelayan café. Kau bertemu denganku dan Jungkook yang seorang reporter beberapa tahun lalu."

"Siapa Jungkook?" tanya Jimin dengan cepat. Membuat aku merasakan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar.

"Kau—kau… pergi dengan Jungkook untuk makan malam bersama. Aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian karena aku ada urusan di rumah." Jelasku dengan sedikit berat. Mataku mulai sedikit mengabur, entah kenapa sekarang… aku membenci tanganku sendiri…

"Dimana Jungkook?" tanyamu dan seakan menusuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Tanpa sengaja air mata menetes di kedua mataku.

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya Jimin… maaf… maaf… dia… terlambat untuk diselamatkan. Saat mencapai rumah sakit, hanya kau yang selamat. Waktu itu, aku sangat terburu-buru ke rumah sakit saat mendengar ada pasien yang sekarat. Aku tidak tau kalau pasien itu adalah kau Jimin… dan aku tidak tau… kalau di sana ada sahabatku sendiri yang sudah mati... maaf…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pelan kepalaku, membuat aku melihat Jimin yang sedang tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa, bukan salahmu… terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dokter…" kata Jimin yang membuat hatiku menghangat.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa kau sahabatku juga?" tanya Jimin dengan muka bingung. Membuat aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menatapnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Bukan, kau kekasihku." Kataku pelan. Membuat wajah manisnya menimbulkan warna merah yang membuatku gemas.

"Benarkah? Aku mempunyai kekasih yang sangat tampan?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi dan hanya aku jawab anggukan kepala. "Apa kita saling mencintai?" Jimin bertanya dengan pelan. Tapi mampu membuat aku merasakan sakit di hati.

"Iya… kita saling mencintai." Balasku sambil tersenyum pelan.

 _Bohong._

Suara hati kecilku membuat aku menutup mata sebentar.

"Hei ada apa?" tanya Jimin yang membuatku melihatnya dan aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng kecil. "Apa aku mencintaimu?" tanyanya sekali lagi dan hanya aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kau sangat mencintaiku Jimin."

 _Bohong, dia tidak pernah mencintaimu Taehyung._

"Benarkah? Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu…"

 _Seperti Jungkook mencintai Jimin? Begitu maksudmu, Taehyung?_

Kali ini suara hatiku sudah mengejek diriku sendiri. Membuat aku hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangan dan merasa kesal dengan diri sendiri.

"Apa kita pasangan yang bahagia?"

"Iya… kita adalah pasangan yang paling bahagia."

 _Kau bohong sekali lagi Taehyung… Jimin dan Jungkook lah pasangan yang bahagia._

"Apa kau menangis hebat saat melihat aku dengan Jungkook kecelakaan?"

"Iya, aku menangis. Sangat kuat! Saat mendengar kalian kecelakaan. Tapi, aku harus tegar untuk melakukan operasi untukmu Jimin… walau waktu itu aku sangat shock mendengar Jungkook yang tidak selamat."

 _Bohong lagi… kau tidak shock. Kau bahagia._

"Benarkah? Berarti kau telah mengalami hal yang berat Tae… dan… entah mengapa, aku merasa kau tidak berbohong. Kurasa kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Kata Jimin dengan wajah malu-malu. Membuat aku bergerak untuk mencium pipinya pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

 _Kau bahagia Tae… kau bahagia melihat Jungkook mati…_

Suara hati kecilku membuat aku terdiam terpaku. Sedangkan Jimin hanya melanjutkan makanannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

 _Dengan begitu, kau bisa melanjutkan misi kecil ini bukan?_

Tanya hati kecilku sekali lagi. Membuat sebuah senyum terukir di mulutku.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi soal Jungkook, Taehyung… kurasa memang sudah waktunya dia meninggalkan dunia…" kata Jimin sambil mengelus pelan pundakku. Membuat aku menicum jidatnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah berusaha menghiburku.

 _Tidak Jimin-ah…_

"Terima kasih… kau benar-benar kekasih yang sangat baik. Aku mencintaimu jimin-ah…"

 _Kau seharusnya menyalahkanku soal Jungkook…_

"Kurasa… aku juga mencintaimu Taehyungie…"

 _Karena aku…_

 _Yang membunuh Jungkook…_

.

.

.

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

 **36 jam sebelum Jimin sadar.**

"Too—long!" teriak Jimin dengan susah payah. Setelah mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang begitu parah membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan dia juga merasakan sakit yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya terus mengeluarkan darah dan kaki sebelah kiri tidak bisa digerakkan. Dia melihat Jungkook yang bergumam kecil dan memegang kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf Jimin… kurasa rem nya putus." Kata Jungkook dengan pelan. Membuat Jimin menggelengkan kepala kuat.

"Tidak apa, kita masih selamat! Taehyung pasti bisa menyembuhkan kita…" Jimin berkata seperti itu dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

Mobil mereka sudah terbalik, membuat Jimin dengan susah payah harus melepaskan seat belt dan membuka pintu. Tapi, bagaikan sebuah cahaya… seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam mendatangi mereka sambil membawa tongkat baseball.

Jimin tersenyum kecil saat melihat adanya pertolongan. Jimin berpikir, orang itu akan memecahkan kaca mobil lalu menarik mereka berdua keluar. Ternyata, Tuhan masih memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk hidup.

BRAK

BRAK

BRAK

Suara kaca yang dipecahkan dengan kuat berhenti saat kaca di hadapan mereka pecah. Tangan orang tersebut yang tertutupi sarung tangan hitam menarik tubuh lemah Jungkook keluar. Jimin sudah tersenyum senang dan menunggu dengan sabar supaya dirinya juga di bantu keluar. Sebelum akhirnya matanya melebar saat kepala Jungkook yang dipukul dengan tongkat baseball berkali-kali.

Membuat kepala Jungkook hancur dan teriakan Jungkook yang terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Jimin. Dan sebuah suara yang sangat Jimin kenali.

" _Kau mati… aku yang mendapatkannya."_

Suara yang membuat Jimin mengalami detak jantung meningkat drastis. Kepala beputar-putar dan merasa mual seketika. Sebelum akhirnya pandangannya memudar dan mengalami pingsan karena terlalu shock.

Jimin mengalami trauma…

Satu hal yang dilewatkan Taehyung…

Dan satu hal yang dilupakan Jimin…

Bahwa, _Jimin melihatnya_...

Dan…

 _Melupakannya…_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Actually, not a happy ending and not a sad ending~~~**

 **BUT, it's VMIN! Yeah…**

 **Okay, pertama terimakasih dengan pengertian kalian semua soal hiatusnya a mask… aku bahagia… wkwkwkwk.**

 **Jujur saja, kalau kalian mau tau… ada satu buku yang berisi kasus-kasus a mask. Mulai dari kasus kang doo yoon, kasus kecil yang kedua, hingga kasus utama yaitu pembunuhan kanibal.**

 **Dan itu aku buat satu harian penuh (iyap, aku buat saat pelajaran sekolah sedang membosankan), baru siap setengah saja. Ternyata banyak sekali bagian penting yang aku lewatkan. Hehehe, author ceroboh sih…**

 **BTW! Kagak bisa balas review nih… lagi di warnet ditemani sama cemilan dan coca cola. Intinya aku terjebak hujan… dan berhenti sebentar di salah satu warnet terdekat untuk ngelanjutin cerita ini dan nge-post cerita ini doang sih…**

 **Tapi itu tinggal 5 menit lagi waktunya XD**

 **Segini aja deh~~~**

 **Next chap bakal ada balas-balas cinta (review maksudnya)**

 **Love and peace :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Toilet**

 **.**

 **Pair : KookMin**

 **Main cast : Jeon Jungkook**

 **Genre : humor, romance, drama.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _JEON JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

Buat ini salah.

Cerita ini salah.

Edit lagi!

Ubah lagi!

Ganti nama!

Ganti judul!

Halaman kelebihan.

Deadline sebentar lagi.

Telepon sana-sini.

"AKHHH!" teriakku kesal sambil menendang bebatuan di hadapanku. Kesal dengan editor sendiri yang mempunyai sifat perfeksionis. Menginginkan sebuah cerita yang sangat sempurna dan membuat aku harus berulang-ulang kali mengubah part kecil dalam cerita tersebut.

Frustasi!

Walaupun mempunyai editor seperti itu sangat membantu, tapi tetap saja manusia punya batas. Dan kurasa ini sudah batasku. Aku tau editor sialan itu bermaksud baik, pada akhirnya ceritaku menjadi seribu kali lipat lebih bagus karena saran-saran darinya. Hanya saja aku sudah lelah hari ini…

Aku memasuki lobby apartement dan menaiki salah satu lift yang ada. Sambil berpikir baik buruknya saran sang editor untuk novelku selanjutnya. Dan memikirkan betapa beratnya nanti malam jika aku harus bergadang lagi. Bahkan sekarang tanganku terasa sakit jika berada di atas keyboard.

Aku lelah…

Saat sudah mencapai lantai 6, pintu lift terbuka. Aku pun berjalan pelan di lorong yang lumayan sepi dan berhenti di salah satu pintu. Dengan kesal aku menekan beberapa tombol angka yang membuat adanya lampu hijau di ganggang pintu.

Waktu aku membuka pintu, aku mulai mendengar suara alunan piano yang membuatku sedikit kesal. Jangan bilang Jimin akan membuat lagu di apartementku. Aku langsung menuju kamar yang sengaja kami buat khusus untuk piano Jimin dan komputer serta papan tulis.

Biasanya, saat aku mengetik cerita. Maka Jimin akan menemaniku dengan memainkan beberapa lagu yang menenangkan pikiran. Tapi, aku paling kesal waktu Jimin sedang membuat lagu. Karena… seorang peseni musik yang sedang membuat lagu… sangat… amat… tidak enak untuk didengar.

Percayalah.

"Jungkook?" sahut Jimin sambil menghentikan permainannya. Dia hanya memandangi ku sebentar dan tersenyum kecil. Sebelum akhirnya menekan beberapa tuts piano lalu berhenti sejenak dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas putih.

Terus seperti itu, berhenti di satu tuts lalu menuliskan sesuatu. Dan diulangi lagi dari awal lagu, lalu berhenti lagi. Nanti, ada saatnya dia menekan satu tuts piano secara berulang-ulang. Tentu saja mendengar nada yang berantakan dan tidak teratur membuat aku semakin kesal.

"Bisakah kau—"

"Jungkook, aku lupa bilang… kurasa kita nanti malam harus mengisi kulkasmu. Aku akan menginap di sini malam ini." Potong Jimin yang membuat aku semakin masam.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku kena—"

"Dan aku akan membuat lagu di sini, kau tidak terganggu bukan?" tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum manis. Nah loh, kalau sudah tersenyum begini…

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah…

Dengan langkah gontai dan berpikir sudah berapa kali aku kalah dengan senyuman malaikat Jimin, aku duduk di kursi lalu menghidupkan komputer. Membuka satu document lalu mulai mengeluarkan satu buku yang berisi ide-ide atau saran dari editor.

Aku mulai menulis acak di papan tulis yang tertempel di dinding di belakangku atau sesekali mengedit cerita di komputer. Mencoba untuk fokus dan mengabaikan nada sembarang yang keluar dari piano Jimin.

5 menit pertama, aku masih bisa menahan emosiku saat Jimin berbicara tentang beberapa film bagus yang keluar di bioskop sambil memainkan pianonya.

10 menit kemudian, aku mulai merasakan sedikit emosi saat melihat cerita yang aku tulis dengan ide-ide dari editorku membuat cerita sedikit kehilangan sifat unik si tokoh utama. Ditambah nada yang Jimin buat membuat aku semakin ingin berteriak saat ini juga.

15 menit berlalu, aku kehabisan kadar kesabaran saat mendapat telepon dari editor. Bahwa deadline sudah seminggu lagi. Nada yang dimainkan Jimin semakin terdengar menyebalkan di telingaku.

JENG!

Suara piano yang sangat kuat membuat aku sedikit terkejut dan ingin memaki Jimin. Tapi saat aku melihat Jimin, Jimin sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jungkook… kurasa toilet apartementmu rusak. Kenapa kau tid—"

"DIAM!" teriakku secara spontan. Yang membuat Jimin terdiam di tempat dan menatapku bingung. Aku bahkan bingung kenapa aku berteriak. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa begitu emosi sama semua hal saat ini.

"JUNGKOOK INI, JUNGKOOK ITU, KAU BISA KAN KERJAKAN SENDIRI?! KENAPA KAU BISING SAJA DARI TADI?! DAN JUGA… SUARA PIANO SIALAN ITU MEMBUAT AKU TIDAK BISA MENULIS!" teriakku keras sambil memukul meja dengan kuat.

"MENGANGGU! KAU MENGANGGU! BISA TIDAK KAU LENYAP SAJA HUH?!" aku mengakhiri perkataanku sambil mengacak rambut pelan.

Dadaku naik turun, nafas sudah tidak teratur, dan bisa kurasakan raut wajah Jimin yang berubah. Sebelum akhirnya dia menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ok, aku pergi saja…" gumamnya kecil dan membuka pintu lalu menutupnya pelan. Saat itu juga kedua lututku lemas. Aku langsung terduduk di kursi lalu mengusap wajahku kasar.

Sedetik kemudian, rasa bersalah menyerang hatiku. Mengingat perkataanku yang sangat kejam tadi, pastilah melukai hati Jimin sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku meluapkan rasa kesal dengan pacarku yang bahkan tidak bersalah sama sekali?

Butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya aku bisa berpikir jernih. Tubuhku mulai bergerak dan keluar apartement untuk mencari Jimin. Dengan cepat aku menelpon Jimin, tapi semua panggilan tidak diangkat. Membuat aku semakin takut kalau Jimin benar-benar kecewa dengan sikapku.

Pemikiran pertama adalah mendatangai apartement Jimin yang terletak di lantai 7. Apartement kami yang hanya berbeda satu lantai, hal itu membuat Jimin jadi sering tinggal di apartement ku semenjak kami pacaran. Malah, aku sudah merencanakan untuk tinggal bersama. Tentu saja saat aku sudah melamarnya tahun depan.

Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi suami yang baik kalau masih bisa mengontrol emosi dengan benar? Terkadang… aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri.

Setelah sampai di lantai 7, aku langsung lari menuju apartement Jimin dan masuk dengan cepat.

"JIMIN?!" teriakku kuat lalu mengecek semua ruangan. Aku langsung melihat ruang tengah dan hanya melihat piano serta furniture yang lain. Kemudian aku pergi ke kamar Jimin dan melihat ruangan itu juga kosong.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat ponsel Jimin yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas tempat tidur, menandakan Jimin ada mampir ke apartementnya lalu sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di sini dan pergi entah kemana. Aku semakin berpikir bahwa Jimin benar-benar marah dan berpikir untuk menjauh dariku.

Aku semakin panik.

Dengan cepat aku keluar dari apartement Jimin dan memutuskan mencari Jimin di sekitar daerah sini. Kalaupun Jimin pergi, pasti dia tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh. Aku harus, mencari Jimin dan memeluknya dengan kuat lalu menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman dan meminta maaf.

Karena kalau Jimin kenapa-kenapa di luar nanti…

Aku yang bisa gila!

.

.

.

Dan sekarang aku bener-bener sudah gila…

Mukaku semakin kusut.

1 jam keliling dan pergi ke tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Jimin, hasilnya nihil! Aku tidak menemui Jimin sama sekali!

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke partement dan menunggu Jimin pulang dengan sendirinya. Setelah itu, aku akan meminta maaf dengan berbagai cara.

Saat aku membuka pintu apartement, aku dikejutkan dengan suara televise yang terdengar. Membuat aku langsung ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Jimin yang sedang baring dengan santai di sofa sambil memakan snack.

"Eh, Jungkook… sudah pulang?" tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar dan menatapku dengan wajah bingung. "Kau lari dari tempat editormu sampai ke sini? Kok keringatan?"

Tubuhku lemas seketika, membuat aku langsung terduduk dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup kuat. Jimin berdiri kaget dan menghampiriku cepat.

"Kenapa? Ceritamu ada yang salah lagi?" tanya Jimin khawatir lalu mengusap kedua pipiku pelan.

"Kau… kau kemana saja tadi?" kataku pelan sambil mencium kedua pipinya berkali-kali.

"Huh? Aku tadi hanya ke apartement ku saja… tidak kemana-mana, saat aku balik ke sini kau sudah tidak ada, jadi kukira kau pergi menemui editormu." Jelasnya yang membuatku mengkerutkan dahi.

"Aku tadi mencari di apartement mu… terus kau tidak ada di sana… aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku minta maaf Jimin… sudah berbicara kasar denganmu." Kataku sambil memeluk pinggang Jimin dan masih menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman kecil.

"Loh! Kau ke apartementku?! Jadi yang teriak memanggil namaku itu dirimu?! Ku kira hantu!" teriak Jimin histeris yang membuatku semakin bingung.

"Loh, kau ada di apartement waktu itu? Kok aku tidak melihatmu? Aku hanya lihat ponselmu saja tergeletak di tempat tidur! Ku kira kau pergi entah kemana! Aku hampir mati tau tidak mencarimu selama satu jam di sekitaran sini! Ternyata kau bersembunyi dariku di apartementmu huh? Kau bersembunyi dimana Jimin?" tanyaku gemas sambil mengigit hidung kecilnya, yang membuat dia tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak bersembunyi Jeon Jungkook…"

"Lalu?"

"Aku di kamar mandi, buang air besar."

Aku terdiam, pikiranku tiba-tiba menjadi kosong.

"Kan sudah kubilang, toilet di apartement mu ini rusak! Dan aku sudah sakit perut waktu itu. Tapi kau malah marah-marah tidak jelas. Padahal aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku ingin buang air besar di apartementku." Jelas Jimin dengan muka polosnya.

Membuat aku semakin merasa bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak mengecek kamar mandi waktu itu? Kenapa aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak waktu itu?

Sungguh aku… sungguh bodoh…

"Kau pasti berpikir aku menangis lalu kabur seperti di drama-drama? Jujur saja Jungkook, kalau aku tidak sedang sakit perut waktu itu… aku sudah menghajarmu lalu mengikatmu di gudang karena sudah berkata kasar sama pacar sendiri." Jelas Jimin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi tertawa lebar, entah kenapa aku sungguh bodoh saat ini. Tidak seharusnya aku meremehkan mental Jimin yang seperti baja ini. Dia tidak akan mungkin menangis hanya gara-gara hal sepele, apalagi menghilang secara tidak jelas.

"Hei, kenapa ketawa?"

Tanya Jimin yang juga ikut-ikutan tertawa karena melihatku tertawa. Walaupun di sela-sela tawanya dia akan berkata _"kenapa sih?"_ tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Aku hanya merasa begitu bodoh saat ini.

Sangat amat teramat bodoh.

Well, kurasa aku tidak terlalu bodoh. Waktu tubuhku bergerak memeluk Jimin lalu menghentikan tawa dan mencium bibir Jimin lembut. Tidak lupa mengatakan betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan pacar seperti Jimin…

Membuat aku berpikir, bahwa aku tidak bodoh.

Karena sudah memilih Jimin sebagai orang yang sangat kucintai.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Terpikir tidak sih? Kalau di scene2 ff atau drama gitu yang tokoh utama cowok mencari ke rumah si cewek, lalu gak nemu si cewek? Aku selalu terpikir… bagaimana jika cewek itu hanya sedang boker di kamar mandi…**

 **Akhirnya… terbuatlah cerita gaje ini…**

 **BTW, nanti malam rain of darkness apdet! Yeayyy… mana tau dari kalian ada yang suka hopekook(?)**

 **Balasan review :**

 **IoriNara,** film apaan? Iya kok… chap dua semalem hanya oneshoot aje~~

 **Mphiihopeworld,** tumor kok bisa di udel sih mak -,- cieeee yang rindu ff akuhh~~~ aku sih rindu emak aja :* wkwkwkwkwk. Aku selalu terbayang, apa yang akan emak review di chap ini? Gak sabar lihat review khotbah emak lagi. Wkwkwkwk

 **Sanaa11,** endingnya itu… si tae ngebunuh kookie sebenarnya. Dan kata2 terakhir itu yang ngebuat jimin tau kalau tae lah yang ngebunuh kookie (suara tae kan gampang dikenali). Lalu akhirnya Jimin ngalamin trauma dan amnesia deh akhirnya.

 **Hobiehopie,** ini dah lanjut!

 **Amiracarlin2,** hahahaha. Thanks for your compliment (ceilah sok inggris)

 **Sersanjung,** aku memang sering buat yang sadistic sih… baca deh yang a doll atau a mask (promosi) wkwkwkwk.

 **Keymingi02,** aku juga bingung mau balas apaan… gara2 kamu nge review nya seperti itu… aku jadi gak tau mau balas apaan XD

 **chimSza95,** hmmm… bakal ada sequel gak yah? Nanti aku pikir-pikir lagi deh… gak kepikiran soalnya mau sequel apaan.

 **Wujimommy,** cinta itu buta… dan bisa mengubah segalanya… ciewlah

 **JiminVivi,** sepertinya gak bakal ada sequel… aku juga bingung sequelnya mau seperti apa…

 **Esazame,** terimakasih kompor gasnya… di rumah aku kompornya dah tua soalnya… wkwkwkwk

 **Hotchocomilk,** benerkah itu keren? Wah… gomawoo pujiannya! Btw, jangan panggil kak deh… jangan-jangan kita seumuran…

 **Gummysmiled,** kalau chap ini suka gak? Semoga suka lah yah…

 **Kumiko ve,** hahahahha mian mian mian… next chap itu vmin yang roman kok… jadi tenang aja.

 **Minsoo kim,** kali ini kookmin nih~~ semoga perasaanmu bercampur aduk juga di sini XD

 **Avis alfi,** karena tae sudah dibutakan oleh cinta #ceilah

 **Jchimchimo,** tae mah gak mikir sampe jimin inget apa kagak. Yang penting dia bisa dapatin Jimin! Tae telah dibutakan oleh cinta~~

 **Hyoae,** makasih ya atas pujiannya… aku juga seneng mendengarnya~~

 **Curw,** ok, kali ini kookmi~~ next chap is Vmin! Yeay

 **Review kalian semua membuat hati ini senang…**

 **Love and peace guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Payung**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jimin and Taehyung**

 **Pair : Vmin**

 **Genre : Humor(?), romance, fluff**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

"Aku saja yang pegang payungnya." Kata Taehyung yang membuat aku mengangguk kecil, memberikan payung biruku ke arahnya dan mengambil tas coklatku.

"Habis ini mau mampir ke rumahku? Aku ada game terbaru." Tanya Taehyung sambil memakai blazer sekolah.

"Ide bagus, sekalian saja aku menginap di rumahmu… besok Minggu bukan?"

"Lalu bajumu?"

"Kita kan tetangga bodoh…"

"Ah… benar juga…" balas Taehyung lalu melangkah keluar kelas. Aku pun mengikutinya secara perlahan hingga kami sampai di gerbang sekolah dan terus berjalan dalam diam.

Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang. Well, bukan hal yang aneh kalau pasangan muda seperti kami saling berbagi payung. Hanya saja…

Bukankah ini sangat romantis?! Berbagi payung berdua, terus nanti ada saatnya dia dengan sengaja mengarahkan payungnya lebih dekat denganku dan membiarkan bahunya sedikit terkena hujan? Lalu aku berkata :

" _Tae, bahumu basah…"_

Lalu Taehyung menjawab.

" _Tidak apa… asalkan bukan kamu yang basah Jiminie~~"_

AKHH! Membayangkan saja sudah hampir membuat pipiku memerah. Bukankah itu kisah yang imut?

Hehehehe…

TES!

Aku langsung terdiam bingung saat merasakan setetes air hujan menyentuh kepalaku. Bukannya aku sedang di bawah payung? Kenapa kepalaku bisa terkena hujan?

Dan saat itu juga aku mulai merasa bahu kiriku basah, membuat aku melihat ke arah bahuku dan menatapnya bingung. Aku langsung mendongak ke atas merasakan amarah yang luar biasa saat melihat bahwa hanya badan bagian kananku yang kebagian payung.

Aku melirik Taehyung yang tidak basah sama sekali dan sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu lewat headset miliknya.

"Yak! Kau seharusnya tidak membuat aku terkena hujan!" teriakku kesal lalu mencabut headset yang ia kenakan.

"Hah? apa?"

"Ish! Kau dengar tidak sih? Lihat! Bahuku basah!" aku menunjukkan bahu kiriku dengan muka kesal. Taehyung hanya menghela napas panjang dan menatapku dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Payung ini kecil, masa aku harus mengarahkan payung ini lebih dekat denganmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku? Bahuku bisa basah…" sahutnya dengan muka tidak bersalah.

Membuat aku semakin kesal.

Dasar egois!

Tuhan! Ingatkan aku mengapa aku menerima pernyataan cinta darinya dulu?!

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu aku yang pegang payungnya!" kesalku lalu mengambil ahli payung biruku dengan kasar dan merengut kesal.

Dasar bodoh! Selalu begini! Semua adegan romantis hanya ada di kepalaku saja! Tidak pernah terjadi…

Taehyung itu selalu begitu, egois, aneh, datar, dan tidak romantis. Aku saja shock saat mengetahui dia ternyata suka denganku. Kukira dia akan sendirian hingga sampai kakek-kakek nanti.

PAK!

"Akh!" teriak Taehyung kecil sambil memegang kepalanya yang terantuk dengan jari-jari payung. "Angkat tinggi-tinggi payungnya! Dasar pendek!" kesal Taehyung lalu melihat ke arahku.

"MWO?! Apa?! Pendek?!" teriakku lalu dengan sengaja menuruni payung dengan cepat, membuat kepalanya sekali lagi terantuk dengan jari-jari payung.

"Apaan sih Jimin! Sudah lah tidak usah pakai payung!" Taehyung langsung mengambil payung dari tangan ku dan berhenti di salah satu halte bus yang ada di dekat kami.

"Lalu pakai apa? Bis? Rumahmu dekat bodoh!" kataku cepat tapi diabaikan olehnya. Dia hanya menyerahkan tasnya ke tanganku lalu melepaskan blazer yang ia pakai.

"Kau mau pakai blazer untuk melindungi diri dari hujan?" tanyaku saat dia memakai tasnya kembali lalu mengangkat blazer sekolah miliknya tinggi-tinggi.

Entah kenapa aku langsung merona, ini persis seperti di komik-komik bukan? Yang nanti saling berdekatan lalu berlarian di satu jaket dengan romantisnya? Terus kami akan tertawa bersama dan sedikit bermain air? Ini bahkan lebih romantis daripada berbagi payung berduaan!

"Adios!" teriak Taehyung yang ternyata sudah berlari duluan meninggalkan aku dengan sebuah payung di tangan kiriku.

Ah~~ hilang sudah adegan romantis yang ada di otakku tadi…

"TAEHYUNG SIALAN!" teriakku cepat dan membuka payung dengan kasar. Lalu berlari mengejarnya yang sekarang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"BODOH! BERHENTI!" teriakku kuat lalu menarik tas hitamnya sehingga dia langsung berhenti. Aku langsung mendekat ke arahnya agar dia mendapat perlindungan dari payung juga.

"Kau itu kelewat bodoh apa gimana sih?!" kesalku dan hanya dijawab cengiran olehnya.

"Iya, kurasa aku bodoh… pakai blazer tidak berhasil untuk melindungi diri dari hujan…"

"Bukan begitu bodoh!" aku langsung memukul bahunya pelan dan mengkerutkan dahi. "Kau bisa tidak sih? Romantis sedikiittt saja? Setidaknya kita berdua berlarian di bawah blazer milkmu gitu? Atau gimana gitu?" kesalku sambil melihat wajahnya yang tampak bingung.

"Kau itu… kita ini pasangan kan? Pacaran kan? Tapi tidak pernah bersikap romantis!"

Dia langsung terdiam melihatku yang sudah menghentakkan kaki di atas aspal. Dia hanya menatapku bingung, membuat aku menghela napas kecil dan berjalan pergi menjauh darinya.

"Gunakan aja blazer bodohmu itu sampai ke rumah! Aku tidak mau menginap di rumahmu malam ini!" kataku cepat dengan wajah kesal. Rasanya kesal sekali kalau melihat sifat Taehyung yang seperti itu!

Selalu seperti ini!

Aku merasa kalau kami berdua adalah pasangan paling hambar di dunia! Tidak ada sisi romantisnya sedikitpun! Bahkan terkadang sering kali aku memikirkan untuk putus dengannya, kurasa kami lebih cocok jika hanya bersahabat.

SREET

"Gyaa!" teriakku kecil saat merasakan payung yang aku pegang tertarik ke belakang dan langsung mendarat di atas aspal. Aku langsung memutar badan, bersiap untuk memarahi Taehyung yang dengan seenaknya menarik payungku.

"Kau itu gila apa?!" kesalku cepat saat melihat dirinya hanya menyengir lebar sambil mengangkat blazer nya tinggi-tinggi.

Satu langkah dan satu gerakan, dia sudah berada sangat dekat denganku dan kepalaku sudah dilindungi oleh blazer miliknya.

CUP~~

Aku membelalak kaget saat dia mencium singkat bibirku dengan cepat.

"Kurasa sikapku sudah cukup romantis kali ini…" katanya lalu menyengir lebar.

"Bukan romantis! Tapi bodoh! Kau kan bisa menciumku di bawah payung! Lihat! Aku basah sekarang!" jawabku sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Walaupun senang, aku masih saja sedikit marah dengan sikap bodohnya ini.

"Well, aku punya caraku sendiri untuk bersikap romantis."

"Ini bukan romantis… tapi tidak berpikir secara rasional! Kalau ada payung, kenapa harus ada di bawah blazer?"

"Kau ini…" Taehyung menatapku geram. Membuat aku menyentuh wajah tampannya itu dengan tangan yang sudah dingin membeku.

Sedetik kemudian aku tertawa kecil, mengingat betapa bodohnya pertengkaran kecil kami dan adegan romantis yang gagal. Melihat aku tertawa, Taehyung hanya mengkerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau gila karena terkena hujan? Kenapa tiba-tiba tertawa?" tanyanya bingung. Dan aku hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak… kurasa kita sama-sama bodoh…" jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis. Taehyung hanya terdiam sebentar lalu ikut tersenyum kecil.

Semakin lama, kami semakin larut dalam situasi. Kepala Taehyung kembali mendekat dan mendaratkan bibir tebalnya dengan pelan ke bibirku. Taehyung melumat bibirku dengan penuh perasaan, membuat aku tersenyum kecil dalam ciuman hangat ini.

"Kurasa kita tidak butuh payung…" kata Taehyung setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Dan blazer…" sambungku saat mengetahui bahwa kami berdua sudah basah total.

Setelah itu, kami berdua hanya tertawa kecil. Di bawah hujan yang sudah mengguyur kota Seoul. Sebelum akhirnya, Taehyung menciumku untuk ketiga kalinya.

Membuat aku kembali teringat kenapa aku menerima pernyataan cinta dari sahabat sejak kecilku ini. Dan tidak pernah meminta putus dengannya karena sikap anehnya ini.

Aku hanya teringat…

Bahwa dari dulu, aku sudah cinta kepadanya…

Jauh sebelum dia menyatakan cinta kepadaku…

Payung biru yang basah terkena hujan, melihat kami berdua bagaikan seorang penonton. Membuat aku merasa malu dan sekaligus senang dalam ciuman yang indah ini.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hoi hoi… another drabble yang romantis…**

 **Say that you want me every day  
that you want me every way  
that you need me  
got me trippin' super psycho love  
aim, pull the trigger  
feel the pain getting bigger  
go insane from the bitter feeling  
trippin' super psycho love**

 **Btw, itu lagu enak banget loh! Recommend dari seorang park in jung! Wkwkwkwk.**

 **Judulnya :**

 **Simon Curtis – Super Psycho love**

 **BTW! Besok apdet travel to your heart dan Sad Story of Life! Yeay!**

 **Dan… besok bakal apdet drabbel yang Kookmin and Yoonmin (both)**

 **SATU LAGII UDAH NONTON PUMA YANG TEASER JIMIN GAK SIH? ITU TERAKHIRNYA TANGAN SI KOOKIE YAH YANG NGELUS KEPALANYA? SOALNYA TEASER KOOKIE BELUM KELUAR! KYAA KOOKMIN FEEL…**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAP 4 :**

 **Trb bangtanboys,** aku sendiri pas baca ulang juga ngakak… entah kenapa kepikiran banget tiba2 tentang toilet… wkwkwkwk

 **IoriNara,** apa vmin kali ini mengecewakan? Aku rasa ini mengecewakan… gak terlalu seru sih yah…mian…

 **ChimSza95,** kalau Jimin yang di sini suka juga gak?

 **Kumiko Ve,** panggil chingu juga bagus deh… di sini juga bikin pasangan konyol sih… tapi gak selucu kemarin yahh

 **PikaaChuu,** yeayyyy bahagia deh kalau dirimu udah suka~~ terima kasih udah suka cerita aku kakak *hug*

 **Sersanjung,** author mah selalu… SEMANGATTT YEAAAYY

 **Mphiihopeworld,** kali ini tunggu SSOL yah makkk! Btw, Jimin itu sepertinya lebih mementingkan keadaan perutnya yang udah sakit banget. Dan kookie kan penulis yang selalu mikirin drama-drama gak jelas. Wkwkwkwkwk, pasangan kocak mah semalam itu… memang review dari emak selalu yang terkece… aku suka aku suka… yeayy

 **Sanaa11,** ternyata jimin hanya boker… wkwkwkwkw

 **Gummysmiled,** lebay amat sampai makan cacing tanah. Wkwkwkwk. Kalau aku jadi kookie, aku pastikan nge cek kamar mandi dulu deh sebelum panik XD

 **Chiminchim,** uke gak selalu lemah! Hanya cewek atau uke yang lemah itu hanya ada di drama-drama gituh~~ sesekali uke juga boleh berbeda… pas cowoknya marah malah boker… kan kece tuh… wkwkwkwk XD

 **Jchimchimo,** boker mengubah segalanya (gak nyambung sumpah)

 **Avis alfi,** kookie mah lebay! Apa apa dah panik duluan… padahal si enchim hanya boker… wkwkwkwk

 **Minsoo kim,** dari judul aja udah gak meyakinkan romantisnya di mana tuh cerita semalem. Enchim kan sangking polosnya cowoknya marah malah ditinggal boker, btw kalau perut udah sakit itu semua diembat demi ke toilet XD

 **Mari kim,** ini udah lanjut~~ wkwkwkwk

 **jiminVivi,** iyaaa! MOMEN KOOKMIN GITULOHHH KOOKMIN FEELL YEAHH! Sori saya kelewat semangat… BTW nonton teaser PUMA yang jimin gak sih? Itu tangannya kookie kan di akhirnya? Kyaaa moga tangan kookmin! Biar ada kookmin moment again!

 **Keymingi02,** sibuk atau sibuk *naikin alis* btw jimin itu gak polos, hanya saja pada saat itu boker lebih penting daripada ngelayani si Jungkook XD kalau aku jadi Jimin juga mendingan boker dulu dah… wkwkwkwk

 **Hyoae,** jangan ditabok dong Jiminnya… kan kacihan… XD dia hanya ingin boker. Wkwkwkwk

 **Bluefire0805,** judulnya ada udah 'toilet' kayaknya gak bakal ada sedih-sedihnya deh. Wkwkwkwk

 **Akai410,** hahahah rangkup jadi satu nih review nya. Makanya, dari cerita semalem dapat diambil pelajaran… kalau mau cari orang, coba cari di toilet dulu… bhaksss XD

 **Review kalian banyak banget dah… sumpah ane senang.. *hug***

 **Love and Peace guys ~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kehilangan**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jimin and Jungkook**

 **Pair : Kookmin or Yoonmin**

 **Note :**

 **SEBENARNYA, mau aku bagi dua… jadi kayak drabble bersambung**

 **Tapi kalian bakal penasaran mungkin. Makanya ini adalah ff oneshoot yang terdiri dari dua drabble.**

 **So…**

 **Kurasa ini bukan drabble… -,-**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

.

.

.

 **Part 1**

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

"Acih!"

Apaan tuh?!

"Cih!"

Kucing bersin?!

"Cih!"

Aku mulai menajamkan pendengaran di kelas yang sunyi ini, perasaan tidak ada kucing lewat sedikitpun. Tapi aku mendengar jelas ada suara kucing bersin.

Ok, bisa kita ambil kesimpulan bahwa aku sedang bosan. Semenjak semester baru, ada pemindahan tempat duduk dan aku duduk sangat jauh dari sahabat sialanku itu, Hoseok. Dan sekarang aku duduk paling sudut belakang, sendirian.

Apalagi di belakangku ada sebuah lemari besar. Gosipnya ada hantu perempuan yang tinggal di atas lemari, tidak masuk akal memang. Tapi, duduk paling pojok dan sendirian itu… memang ada takut-takutnya sedikit.

Hehehehe.

"Acih!" suara bersin terdengar lagi, kali ini aku langsung menangkap seorang namja dengan punggung yang bungkuk dan kepala tertunduk.

"Cih!" punggung dan kepalanya bergerak. Membuat aku langsung merasa aneh mendengar bersinnya yang seperti kucing kecil.

"Jimin! Jimin!" kataku memanggil namanya, dia langsung menghadap belakang dan menatapku bingung.

"Gila, bersinnya lucu!" sahutku yang membuat dia tersenyum kecil. Memang kami sudah sekelas selama satu semester, tapi kami tidak pernah dekat. Mungkin karena faktor duduk yang berjauhan.

"Kau baru tau dia selalu bersin se-imut itu?" tanya Bambam yang duduk di samping Jimin. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Semua orang memang selalu bingung saat melihat aku bersin—Acih!" Jimin menutupi perkataannya dengan bersin yang sangat amat teramat imut.

Saat itu juga, saat aku melihat dia bersin. Aku merasa aku jatuh hati… ok aku gila, melihat orang bersin langsung jatuh cinta. Tapi, kalau Jimin berbeda. Cara bersinnya tampak begitu elegan di mataku.

Eomma… kurasa anak tampanmu ini sedang jatuh cinta.

Akhirnya, ada yang lebih enak dipandang daripada papan tulis datar. Ternyata mataku lebih memilih melihat punggung datar namja imut ini. Yang sering kali bergetar karena bersinnya yang juga tak kalah imut.

Tapi, ada satu yang aku pikirkan…

Dia terus bersin…

Apa jangan-jangan dia sakit?!

"Jimi—" baru saja aku mau memanggil Jimin, suara bel istirahat berbunyi. Jimin pun tidak mendengar panggilanku dan langsung berjalan ke pintu kelas. Sedetik kemudian ada seorang namja pucat yang menghampirinya.

Namja itu membawa jaket dan kantung berwarna putih. Dengan romantisnya, namja sialan itu memasangkan jaketnya ke tubuh Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, aku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang detektif. Dengan pelan aku berjalan santai mendekati mereka. Dan berhenti sebentar pura-pura memperbaiki tali sepatu.

"Maafkan hyung ne, karena semalam kehujanan. Kau jadi sakit begini, sudah hyung bilangkan… jangan menunggu hyung selesai basket."

"Ani, Yoongi hyung… kau pacarku! Jadi aku harus berada di dekatmu setiap saat."

"Aish… manja sekali kau ini…"

Setelah mendengar perkataan seperti itu…

Aku shock.

Bahkan aku masih di posisi berjongkok di depan kelas sambil memegang tali sepatu saat Jimin dan pacarnya sudah pergi keluar dari kelas. Seperti seorang anak durhaka yang dikutuk ibunya menjadi patung.

PUK!

Aku mendongak dengan pikiran kosong dan melihat Hoseok yang mengajakku ke kantin. Tapi, ternyata kepalaku yang dipukul oleh Hoseok membuat otakku menjadi jalan. Aku langsung berlari dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Hoseok. Kali ini aku akan mencari Bambam, seingatku Jimin dan Bambam sudah bersahabat dari awal masuk kelas.

Saat menemukan Bambam yang ternyata sedang makan di kantin. Aku langsung menanyakan berbagai macam hal tentang Jimin. Hasil yang kudapat, membuat aku berubah menjadi patung sekali lagi.

Yoongi hyung, anak kelas 11. Kapten tim basket yang dipilih secara langsung karena kehebatannya. Bisa membuat lagu dan lagunya di beli oleh band sekolah. Ditambah dirinya yang ternyata mempunyai sifat cuek dan cool sehingga disukai banyak perempuan maupun namja.

Levelnya itu loh… jauh sekali…

Ditambah, Jimin dan Yoongi hyung adalah teman masa kecil yang sudah selalu bersama dan sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun.

Sudahlah…

Jika begini…

Memilih menjadi perusak hubungan orang tidak begitu buruk. Iya tidak?

.

.

.

PARK JIMIN

8.00 pm

 **Jungkook :**

 _Jimin, besok tidak ada pr kan?_

8.30 pm

 **Jimin :**

 _Maaf baru balas, tidak ada._

 **Jungkook :**

 _Eh Jimin, kau masih pacaran dengan Yoongi hyung?_

 **Jimin :**

 _Iya kenapa emangnya?_

 **Jungkook :**

 _Putusin aja dia, lalu pacaran denganku… mau tidak?_

 **Jimin :**

 _Kau mau aku bunuh?_

Aku langsung mengkerutkan dahi saat melihat balasan dari Jimin di line. Entah kenapa itu kejam sekali…

Tapi… kalau dibunuh sama Jimin aku rela-rela aja sih…

Sungguh…

Sudah terhitung 5 bulan aku menjalani pendekatan dengan Jimin dan hasilnya nihil. Jimin sama sekali tidak termakan dengan semua hadiahku atau perhatianku. Matanya hanya tertuju dengan Yoongi hyung, Yoongi hyung, dan Yoongi hyung.

Aku penasaran, jangan-jangan di dalam kepala Jimin itu bukan otak. Melainkan Yoongi hyung yang sedang meringkuk lalu berbicara _"Selalu ingat aku Jimin… ingat aku… hihihihi."_

Ok, itu horror.

Tapi dari segala macam penolakan yang Jimin lakukan, aku tidak akan menyerah! Suatu saat Jimin akan menjadi istriku!

Tidak apa, cita-cita ku ketinggian. Tapi memang cita-cita itu harus setinggi langit bukan?

Keesokan harinya, aku sudah duduk rapi di kursiku sambil memandangi wajah Jimin yang sedang tertawa lucu. Di depan pintu kelas dan tentu saja ada Yoongi hyung di sampingnya. Tapi sengaja, tubuh Yoongi hyung aku kaburkan dalam pemandanganku dan hanya fokus ke Jimin.

"Air liurmu menetes tuh." Kata Hoseok secara tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menghapus air liurku dan melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak bersalah. "Kau itu, saat pemikiranmu sudah berbau 19 tahun ke atas… pasti tampangmu seperti itu… lagian, kau masih suka sama Jimin?"

"Aku mencintainya Hoseok… dan aku akan memilikinya!" kataku dengan mata berapi-api.

"Kurasa kau hanya obsesi saja…" sahut Hoseok yang ingin aku sangkal. Tapi, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Membuat semua anak langsung duduk di tempatnya dan menunggu guru datang.

Tidak butuh waktu semenit, guru datang sambil membawa seorang namja dengan wajah datar di sampingnya. Aku langsung mendengar teriakan anak perempuan yang mengatakan betapa gantengnya dia.

Aku hanya menatapnya santai, tapi memang iya. Dia sangat tampan, kulitnya yang tan dan matanya yang tajam membuat aku mengakui. Bahwa kalau aku menjadi perempuan juga akan berteriak heboh saat melihatnya.

Setelah itu, dia hanya duduk di sampingku dengan tenang. Namanya Kim Taehyung kalau tidak salah, suara dia sangat berat waktu perkenalan di depan kelas tadi. Karena aku memang tipe orang yang tidak terlalu bersahabat, aku hanya diam saja dan kembali fokus melihat punggung Jimin.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah bahaya, perutku merasakan adanya bahaya.

Aku langsung melihat ke arah Taehyung yang juga memandangi Jimin dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Oh tidak…

Tidak tidak tidak…

Ternyata kalau perut yang berkata semua menjadi benar, mendadak perutku jadi tidak enak.

Tuhan, kenapa sainganku levelnya jauh di atasku semua?!

Akhirnya aku langsung mengeluarkan jurus tatapan sengit ke arah Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung melihatku dan mengeluarkan tatapan yang sama. Tidak ada percakapan di antara kami, tapi kurasa kami sudah memulai perang dingin sejak detik ini.

Saat jam istirahat, seperti biasa. Si pucat datang ke kelas kami dan bermesraan dengan Jimin. Membuat aku hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan hati yang tersayat-sayat silet.

"Ternyata dia sudah punya pacar…" kata Taehyung secara tiba-tiba di sampingku. Ah, aku punya teman yang sama-sama merasakan sakit hati. "Apa yang bagus dari Jimin? Menurutmu…" sahut Taehyung sambil melihat Jimin.

"Matanya." Jawabku singkat.

"Mulutnya." Balas Taehyung.

"Hidungnya."

"Pipinya."

"Dan cara bersinnya." Kataku mengakhiri percakapan dengan Taehyung yang mengkerutkan dahi. Jika diingat, Tae belum pernah melihat Jimin bersin. "Dia imut dan manis." Kataku pelan.

Taehyung mengangguk setuju. Setelah itu, Jimin yang awalnya berdiri di depan pintu langsung berbalik menuju tempat duduknya. Kurasa dia ingin mengambil sesuatu di tasnya, sedangkan aku yang duduk di tempatku hanya bisa melihat gerak-gerik Jimin saat mencari sesuatu dalam tas coklatnya itu.

"Tapi kurasa kau lebih manis. Aku lebih menyukai dirimu." Sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba sebelum beranjak dari kursi. Membuat aku langsung melihatnya tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Shock.

Aku shock…

"Jungkook?" panggil Jimin yang membuat aku menoleh cepat ke arahnya. "Kenapa mukamu memerah?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi dan aku langsung memegang wajahku sendiri.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" tanyaku kepada diri sendiri sebelum akhirnya pikiranku kosong.

.

.

.

 **Part 2**

 _PARK JIMIN P.O.V_

"Apa yang biasa kita sebut, saat merasa tiba-tiba ada yang bolong di hati?" tanyaku kepada Yoongi hyung yang sedang berbaring di pahaku sambil membaca novel.

"Hmmm… Kehilangan?" jawab Yoongi hyung asal. Tapi mampu membuat aku terdiam.

Kehilangan yah?

Aneh sekali…

Dan omong-omong soal aneh dan kehilangan. Aku kepikiran soal Jungkook.

Seorang namja tampan yang suka dengan ku saat awal semester 2. Dia selalu melihatku, memperhatikanku, mengatakan suka kepadaku, dan segala macam cara untuk merebutku dari Yoongi hyung. Anehnya dia berubah.

Semenjak kapan tapi dia berubah?

Dan sejak kapan aku merasa kehilangan?

Dia masih mengirimiku pesan singkat dan menelponku di malam hari. Tapi percakapannya berubah… total. Jika biasanya berisi gombalan manis yang tidak pernah di lontarkan oleh Yoongi hyung, sekarang berisi tentang Taehyung, Taehyung, dan Taehyung.

Taehyung yang tadi mendapat nilai 100 lah.

Taehyung yang mempunyai suara baguslah, padahal suaraku lebih bagus.

Taehyung yang tadi kehabisan pena lah.

Sampai Taehyung yang menguap di kelas.

Tentu saja aneh, sejak kapan dia tidak memperhatikan aku?

Jauh di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, aku merasa cemburu karena Jungkook tidak melihatku lagi. Lalu aku merasa… kehilangan…

Aku tiba-tiba saja aku rindu dengan segala macam perhatian Jungkook. Ini menyebalkan… aku merasa… aneh… aneh sekali…

Saat dia mengatakan suka kepadaku, aku tau ini adalah ujian dari Tuhan. Hubungan aku dengan Yoongi hyung selalu berjalan lancar tanpa ada batu di jalannya. Tapi saat ini, satu batu besar menghalangi aku untuk menggapai tangan Yoongi hyung yang berjalan di sampingku.

Susah, sangat susah menendang batu itu pergi keluar jalur.

"Hei…" Yoongi hyung memegang belakang leherku secara tiba-tiba dan mengelusnya lembut. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah meletakkan novel di atas perutnya.

"Ani hyung…" jawabku lemah.

"Kurasa bebelakangan ini kau ada masalah, kau sedikit berubah Jimin…" kata Yoongi hyung yang membuat aku terdiam. "Gwenchana, kalau ada masalah… aku selalu ada di sampingmu. Kau mengerti? Kita buat masalah itu terpecahkan bersama." Lanjutnya sebelum menarik kepalaku ke bawah.

Setelah itu dia mengecup bibirku lama. Ciuman yang membuatku sadar.

Bahwa aku salah.

Tidak perlu menendang batu besar supaya aku bisa lanjut berjalan, aku hanya perlu mengambil sisi jalan yang lain lalu mulai berjalan kembali. Mengejar ketinggalanku dan menggapai tangan Yoongi hyung lalu memeluknya.

Dan satu hal…

Bahwa aku masih sangat…

Mencintai Yoongi hyung.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hahahaha,,,, siapa yang mengira… Jungkook dan Tae bakal kelahi? Atau Jimin jadi sama Jungkook? Atau Jimin tetap sama Yoongi dan akhirnya Jungkook ama Tae patah hati?**

 **Wrong guys…**

 **The truth, this is drabbel YOONMIN! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *evil laugh***

 **I LOVE YOONMIN SOOOOOO MUCHHHH SOSOSOSOSOSOOS MUCH *kelewat semangat***

 **YYOOOONNMIIINNN**

 **Btw, kagak ada balasan review. Karena aku ada sedikit urusan… tadi sempet nulis balasan review untuk dua ff sebelah. But karena ini ff yang paling terakhir aku post, sepertinya aku gak sempet balas-balas review nih.**

 **Mian mian jeongmal mianhae okay?**

 **Next chap bakal ada vmin angst**

 **Satu lagi ada dua pertanyaan untuk kalian.**

 **kalian mau cerita ini apdet tiap seminggu sekali? Dan kalian mau ini ff tamat sampai chap berapa?**

 **Udah deh nanya itu aja~**

 **Okay.. bye… ada urusan yang menganggu ku. Sip. Love you guys.**

 **Love and peace :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Menangis**

 **.**

 **Pair : Vmin**

 **Main cast : Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre : romance, hurt, angst**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _KIM TAEHYUNG P.O.V_

Kau… hanya perlu menangis…

Cuaca yang begitu cerah dan terik. Sangat nyaman untuk bersantai, hanya saja siang hari ini dipenuhi oleh orang berpakaian hitam.

Aku menggenggam tanganmu kuat, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan. Tapi aku salah, kau sudah kuat. Hatimu itu baja, jantungmu itu besi, bahkan pikiranmu sendiri adalah robot.

Mengontrol diri sendiri dan tetap tersenyum. Hanya melihat dua gundukan tanah yang berisi kedua orang tuamu di dalamnya.

Kau tau apa yang kau katakan waktu itu? Satu perkataan yang sangat bodoh…

"Kalau begini… aku mendapat uang yang banyak dari kedua orang tuaku, kurasa itu hal bagus!" katamu sambil tertawa lebar.

Jimin… ku rasa… kau hanya perlu menangis…

.

.

.

 **5 tahun kemudian.**

"Hei Taehyung!" sapa Jimin dengan suara ceria. Di depanku yang sedang memegang menu makanan. "Apa kau menungguku lagi?"

"Hmm… bukannya sudah kebiasaan? Lagian besok aku tidak ada mata kuliah."

"Aku ada… hiks…" Jimin pura-pura menangis sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat aku merasa gemas melihatnya.

Setelah memesan makanan, Jimin langsung pergi dan melanjutkan kerja sambilannya di sebuah café sederhana. Aku melihat ke arah luar jendela dan berpikir tentang kejadian lima tahun lalu.

Sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang memakan puluhan jiwa manusia, termaksud orang tua Jimin. Satu-satunya keluarga yang Jimin punya. Memang, seluruh harta warisan yang berlimpah ditambah jaminan uang dari kecelakaan pesawat membuat Jimin jadi anak muda yang sangat kaya pada saat itu.

Tapi dia anak muda yang aneh. Dia tidak menangis… sama sekali.

Dan hanya tertawa senang saat melihat jumlah nominal uang yang ia miliki. Walaupun dia tidak menghamburkan uang itu sembarangan dan memakai uang itu untuk kuliah serta kebutuhan lain. Tapi tetap saja itu aneh.

Setiap aku bertanya, maka dia akan menjawab _'Tertawa itu lebih mudah Tae, aku menjadi lebih senang.'_ Tapi kau manusia Jimin… kau bukan robot…

"Eh! Tae! Tidak usah menungguku ne! aku mau pulang ke apartement Jungkook saja! Oke?" kata Jimin secara tiba-tiba yang membuat aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan memakan makanan yang diletakkan Jimin di atas mejaku.

"Aku akan merayakan hubungan kami yang sudah bertahan 1 tahun! Kyaa! Jadi tidak sabar!" curhat Jimin dengan tertawa lebar hingga kedua matanya tidak nampak. Membuat aku tidak merasa senang.

Bukan… bukan karena sakit hati saat melihat Jimin dan Jungkook berpacaran. Jujur saja aku sakit hati, tapi… aku lebih sakit hati waktu mengetahui fakta bahwa Jungkook membuat Jimin tertawa 24 jam tanpa henti.

Hell! Jimin butuh menangis saat ini! Dia hidup lebih dari 20 tahun tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis! Mungkin tangisan terakhirnya adalah waktu dia bayi dan tidak mendapat susu dari ibunya.

Sebenarnya kisah yang membuat Jimin terus tertawa sangat sederhana. Itu karena nenek yang disayangi Jimin meninggal dunia dan memberi nasihat terakhir yang tertancap di otak Jimin. Bahwa tersenyum lebih baik daripada menangis dan nenek yang paling disayangi Jimin itu ingin melihat Jimin dari langit dan memastikan bahwa Jimin tetap tersenyum.

Hanya saja…

Jimin manusia…

Aku memakan makanan itu dengan perlahan dan memilih untuk pergi setelah makanan habis. Sedikit tersenyum kepada sahabat dari kecil yang sangat kucintai, Jimin.

"Tae! Nanti aku telepon saat aku sudah pulang dari apartement Jungkook." Pesan Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yang hanya aku jawab dengan anggukan kecil, saat aku keluar dari café. Angin malam mulai menerpa, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Kerja sambilan Jimin akan siap jam 9 malam, membuat aku berhenti di depan pintu café.

Aku langsung membalikkan badan dan masuk kembali ke dalam café tersebut.

"Jimin… aku antar kau ke apartement Jungkook. Ne?"

.

.

.

BRAKK!

"KAU GILA HUH?! SUDAH KUBILANG BEBERAPA KA—"

Aku langsung menutup kedua telingaku dengan headset. Memasang lagu kuat-kuat dan menunggu di depan pintu apartement rumah Jungkook.

Rawan, hubungan mereka berdua sudah di ujung tebing. Tidak bisa ditarik mundur dan jika didorong maju malah terjatuh ke dasar lubang yang dalam.

CEKREK

Suara pintu terbuka kecil, membuat aku langsung berdiri dan tertegun melihat Jimin yang melihatku dengan tatapan polos. Bajunya sudah kotor terkena kue coklat yang ia belikan untuk Jungkook, di toko kue terdekat.

Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk memikirkan beli kue yang mana dan harga kuenya sangat mahal. Tapi hancur begitu saja dan sepertinya begitu juga dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Kurasa… sudah berakhir…" kata Jimin melihatku dengan tatapan kosong. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. "Kalau berakhir berarti aku bisa menjalin hubungan dengan yang baru bukan?" sambungnya sambil memeluk lenganku dan menarik aku menjauh dari apartement kecil itu.

"Ayo kita main di rumahku!" teriakmu kesenangan, seakan rasa cintamu kepada Jungkook yang sangat dalam itu adalah angin lalu. Dan putus dari Jungkook membuatmu tidak tumbang sama sekali. Membuat aku sekali lagi berpikir…

Jimin, kau hanya perlu menangis.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah punya pacar lain…" kata Jimin sambil melihat ke arah taman kampus. "Cepat amat yah… perasaan baru seminggu yang lalu putus." Curhatnya singkat lalu memasukkan ramyeon panas ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku cari pacar saja! Tae, kau mau ke mall hari ini? Aku mau beli barang." Kata Jimin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, aku masih ada kelas." Jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Membuat Jimin merengut kecil dan beranjak pergi setelah memberitahu aku kemana ia akan pergi dan menyuruhku untuk menyusul saat kelas sudah siap.

Sejujurnya aku bohong dan aku tidak bodoh. Kelas yang kuambil hari ini hanya dua kelas, setelah ini aku kosong. Dan mall yang Jimin kunjungi nanti adalah mall yang berisi ratusan manusia, begitu juga dengan Jungkook serta pacarnya.

Katakan Jimin tidak tuli, lalu tanpa sadar mendengar pembicaraan Jungkook dan pacarnya yang ingin kencan di mall itu setelah kelas selesai. Dan katakan juga bahwa dia bodoh, langsung mengunjungi mall itu dan mungkin akan mencari Jungkook untuk memastikan.

Saat sudah menghabiskan ramyeonku, aku hanya bersandar di kursi dan menghela napas panjang. Suara langit yang sedang ingin menangis hari ini membuat setetes demi tetes air berjatuhan.

Membuat aku hanya bisa duduk sambil memandangi langit yang menangis.

.

.

.

"Jimin?!" teriakku terkejut saat melihat Jimin yang sudah basah kuyup di depan pintu rumahku.

"Hei… mau mandi hujan?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan halaman rumahku.

"Bukannya kau ke mall?"

"Tidak jadi, tidak seru di sana." Kata Jimin cepat dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku tau tatapan itu. Hujan sudah turun sejak 1 jam yang lalu dan Jimin yang selalu menggunakan motor kemana-mana pastilah akan basah. Tapi ada satu hal yang aku yakini, Jimin pergi ke mall itu. Dan melihat Jungkook bersama pacar barunya.

"Boleh." Jawabku cepat lalu menarik tangan Jimin dan mulai bermain hujan di halaman depan rumahku. "Hey Jimin… apa aku perlu menginap di rumahmu malam ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk rumah Jimin yang bersebelahan dengan rumahku. Jimin hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa itu bagus." Katanya sambil tersenyum lalu mulai menendang batu basah di depannya.

Aku mulai memandang langit kelam di atas dan tersenyum tipis. "Jimin, apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada… dia hanya… berciuman dengan pacar barunya. Itu bukan hal buruk bukan?" tanya Jimin yang membuat hatiku terasa miris.

"Itu bukan hal buruk di logikamu, tapi kurasa itu sangat buruk di perasaanmu."

"Kurasa tidak…" gumam Jimin kecil lalu mulai memutarkan badannya dan setelah itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rumput yang basah ini. Menikmati tetesan air hujan yang sangat lebat menyentuh wajahnya. Aku pun langsung berbaring di sampingnya sambil melihat langit yang berwarna gelap.

"Tae… kenapa semua orang yang ku sayangi pergi? Kecuali dirimu tentunya…" tanya Jimin secara tiba-tiba yang membuat aku tertawa kecil.

"Karena aku special?" jawabku asal yang membuat Jimin memukul pundakku pelan.

"Tae… kenapa kali ini sulit rasanya tertawa? Rasanya… masalah ini sama seperti waktu keluargaku meninggal."

"Karena kau patah hati? Kau patah hati karena ditinggalkan orang yang kau sayang Jimin. Dan orang yang patah hati bukan membutuhkan senyuman, tapi tangisan. Menangis dengan puas itu baik dalam ilmu psikologis." Jelasku sambil melihat ke arah Jimin yang masih melihat langit.

Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"Nenek melihat, keluargaku juga. Sayang sekali jika aku menangis…"

"Awan sedang menutupi langit… air matamu juga akan disamarkan dengan hujan."

"Awan tidak menutupi, hanya membuat langit jadi tampak kabur saja. Dan air mata tidak semudah itu disamarkan oleh air hujan. Air hujan hanya akan menjadi pengganggu."

Aku melihat Jimin yang terus saja menyangkal perkataanku. Tiba-tiba dia melihatku dan tersenyum kecil "Lebih baik tertawa…. Hati lebih senang Taehyung-ah."

Katanya pelan, membuat tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Meletakkan kedua tanganku diantara kepala Jimin dan membuatnya jadi penopang tubuh. Posisi tubuhku berubah menjadi di atas Jimin dan melindungi Jimin dari hujan yang menyerang badannya.

"Awan dan langit sudah tertutup dengan tubuhku, air hujan tidak akan menghalangi mu menangis. Tertawa memang membuat hatimu senang, tapi hatimu sudah terlalu sakit untuk merasakan senang Jimin." Kataku cepat sambil menatap dalam mata Jimin yang terasa kosong.

"Sekarang menangislah. Aku akan melindungimu." Kataku dengan muka serius, membuat Jimin langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan yang sudah berkerut itu.

Sedetik kemudian air mata turun tanpa henti, tidak ada teriakan atau tersedu-sedu. Air mata keluar begitu saja tanpa ditahan. Seperti tumpahan air dari keran yang dihidupkan, terus saja keluar tanpa tau kapan bisa habis air tersebut.

"Tae… rasanya sakit…" kata Jimin sambil menangis.

"Berteriaklah jika kau mau. Teriakanmu tidak akan sampai ke langit dan membuat nenekmu mendengarnya. Tidak akan, aku jamin itu." kataku yang membuat Jimin langsung berteriak kencang sekali.

Menghasilkan dengung yang sangat hebat di kedua telingaku, tapi tak apa. Jimin yang menangis lepas dan meluapkan rasa sakitnya selama ini lebih penting dari apapun.

Biarkan tanganku yang semakin lama semakin pegal dan punggungku yang terasa sakit karena terkena lebatnya hujan secara terus menerus. Jimin lebih penting menurutku.

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa bangga.

Bahwa aku satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat Jimin menangis.

"Tae… kau sahabat terbaik…" kata Jimin di sela-sela tangisannya.

Membuat aku sedikit merasakan sakit.

Bahwa aku satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaiknya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Besok kookmin deh kookmin~~~**

 **BTW~~**

 **BACA CERITA AKU YANG AN INVITATION BURUANG! KALAU GAK BACA AKU CEKEK KALIAN SATU PERSATU *pemaksaan***

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Keymingi02,** mimin mimin mimin… imut banget kayak manggil jimin… wkwkwkkwk…

 **Wujimoomy,** cie yang ketipu… hahahaha *evil laugh*

 **Minsoo kim,** heleh… bisa aja sih ane apdet tiap hari. Kalau soal gak tertamatkan… bisa-bisa sampai chapt seribu dong? Itu mah mengerikan XD

 **Heyokaihunvirus,** yoonmin selalu nomor satu di hatiku… btw, jangan manggil kakak… mana tau kita seumuran -,-

 **Yukyukaji,** hopemin yah… hmm… kan ini khsus vmin kookmin ama yoonmin… soal hopemin mungkin akan muncul di chap 9? Mungkin…

 **Minpark53,** ebuset, itu sama aja dengan tiap hari XD bisa saja sih setiap hari… dan soal gak tamat-tamat… aku setuju… cinta mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir…

 **Jchimchimo,** 2 kali seminggu? Hmm bisa di perhitungkan….

 **Anunya bangtan,** yaelah.. disini mah khusus jimin uke… tapi mungkin yoonseok akan aku masukkan sebagai slight?

 **7201,** jinmin? Ok dah, aku sempetin kalau bisa…

 **Gummysmiled,** buset chap 100! Wkwkwkwk, ok lah! Akan aku buat hingga chap 100 kalau bisa XD

 **Sanaa11,** akh.. benarkah kau suka? Jadi malu..

 **Chiminchim,** entah kenapa waktu mau balas review dari kamu otakku nge blank… blank… blank… mungkin aku akan apdet 2 minggu sekali kalau sempet. Dan soal gak pernah tamat… mungkin bisa diperhitungkan XD

 **Minchimin,** okkk… aku akan rutin apdet seminggu sekali~~

 **Trb bangtanboys,** ebuset… masak gak perlu tamat cuk?

 **Hotchocomilk,** ok lah, sesuai permintaan mu tuan putri(?) aku akan apdet seminggu sekali~~ yeheeee

 **Mphiihopeworld,** wah mak… ini friendship murni… friendship yang gak terbalas XD okay sini mak aku pijitin tapi bayar 100 rb yah… dan soal jangan nebak endingnya, jangan gitu dong mak… tebak saja terus. OH IYA! Emak kagak marah kan sama ending ROD? Heheheheh *kabur*

 **Akai410,** ini lanjut koks… aku akan selalu lanjut jika ada pembacanya.. wkwkwk

 **Avis alfi,** okay dah… aku akan apdet tiap minggu sekali~~

 **Bluefire0805,** sepertinya gak bakal ada sequel tentang tae dan jk di sini… wkwkwk mian..

 **OKAY! KUPUTUSKAN UNTUK APDET TIAP MINGGU SEKALI DAN KALAU ISENG JADI DUA KALI~~**

 **Baca yah… yang invitation… please~~ ramein review di sana~~**

 **Dan…**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cena**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jungkook**

 **Pair : Kookmin**

 **Genre : 100% humor**

 **WARNING! I'm warn you… this is pure humor!**

 **HUMOR…**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

Aku mulai merasa khawatir.

Sudah lewat 30 menit sejak pelajaran dimulai dan pacar baruku yang imutnya tidak tertahankan itu tetap saja tidak muncul-muncul.

Aku dan Jimin baru saja pacaran 2 minggu.

Dan beberapa hari ini aku sering melihat beberapa anak mulai menindas Jimin. Mereka pada bilang bahwa pangeran tampan sepertiku tidak cocok dengan Jimin yang hanyalah orang biasa.

Tapi, mereka menindas Jimin tidak lebih dari mengejeknya di media social. Dan Jimin hanya tidak peduli dengan segala macam bualan dari orang yang membencinya. Membuat aku sedikit merasa tenang, hanya saja aku takut kalau mereka semakin menjadi.

Dan Jimin adalah tipe anak yang tidak pernah telat masuk ke dalam kelas. Hal itu membuat aku semakin membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Aku langsung izin keluar kelas dengan cepat. Lalu berlari seperti orang gila ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Aku takut jika Jimin di tindas lebih parah dari biasanya.

"KAU ITU TIDAK COCOK DENGANNYA!" suara teriakan perempuan membuat aku langsung berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Dan aku terkejut, ada tiga yeoja yang berdiri dengan gaya sombong sedangkan ada sekitar 5 namja sedang mengepung Jimin.

"Kalau kau masih tidak mau putus dengan Jungkook… maka…" tiba-tiba salah satu perempuan memberi kode untuk si namja yang berbadan kekar itu.

"Aku tidak akan putus dengan Jungkook…" balas Jimin dengan nada sangat pelan. Menandakan Jimin dalam keadaan ketakutan sekarang.

"Cih, susah sekali dikasih tau…. hajar dia!" perintah salah satu yeoja yang membuat kelima namja mengangguk mengerti.

Aku ingin berteriak 'Berhenti!' Saat melihat salah satu namja berbadan kekar memegang pundak Jimin, tapi langsung terhenti saat Jimin dengan tenang memegang tangan namja berbadan kekar itu dan tersenyum menyeringai.

Sedetik kemudian…

Hal yang terjadi sedetik kemudian…

Membuat aku teringat akan sesuatu…

"HYAA!" teriak Jimin dan membanting namja yang badannya lebih besar 2 kali lipat dari tubuhnya. Setelah itu dia menghajar namja yang lain dengan sadis.

"Aku tidak akan putus dengan orang yang kucintai!" teriaknya yang langsung membuat beberapa yeoja dan namja pada kabur. Menyisakan 3 orang namja yang berdiri saja sudah tidak sanggup.

Aku teringat…

Bahwa pacar imutku ini, yang selalu tersenyum manis ini, yang akan berubah menjadi manja saat bersamaku ini adalah...

"I'M JIMIN CENA!"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **WTF DUDE BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Entah apa yang aku buat kali ini… tapi banyak banget yang buat Jungkook cena jungkook cena di ig. Jadi aku buat jimin cena.**

 **Seriusan jangan dibuat serius… cheball… aku mau ngakak melihat reaksi kalian yang baca drabble sampah ini.**

 **Sumpah…**

 **Bahahahahahahahhahahahahahahah XD**

 **Kupastikan review kalian pada bilang**

" **wtf thor…"**

 **BAHAHAHAHAHA kok gak bisa berhenti ketawa yah?**

 **Kalau gak ada yang tau cena itu siapa… john cena adalah professional wrestler gitu… wkwkwkwkwk**

 **BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **IoriNara,** wah… gomawo ne, udah suka sama cerita yang kemarin… saranghae

 **Keymingi02,** mian, minmin minmin… wkwkwkwk masuk angin udah mereka… minminminminminminminmin duo mini mini (jimin and yoongi) *ok, ini balasan review paling gajelas*

 **Anunya bangtan,** aduh gila… sumpah, aku gakuat kalau balas balasan review darimu di ff mana saja… bikin ambiguuu uname mu… akhhhh,,, jadi yadong sumpah XD

 **7201,** ok lah… mungkin ff ini akan berkepanjangan… wkwkwkw, buat drabble juga mudah dan enak aja dibuat. Mungkin ff ini akan sampai 100 chp XD

 **Avis alfi,** CIEE YANG KETAHUAN JONES *aku juga sih*

 **ChiminChim,** sumpah itu lirik lagu apaan? Aku mikir loh… seriusan… beneran… tng tng… akan apdet rajin kok kakakkk~~

 **Jchimchimo,** sepertinya tidak ada sequel… wkwkwk… tapi nanti aku buat vmin happy ending, ditunggu aja yah~

 **Trb bangtanboys,** v gak kejam kok sama jimin… v sayang sama jimin…

 **Minsoo kim,** gila amat sampai triliun! Well,, disini cerita jikooknya nyampah sumpah! Humor 100% semoga dirimu gak kecewa~~

 **Akai410,** hahahaha tetap aja walau status naik tetep jadi SAHABAT… idih miris T-T

 **Gummysmiled,** akhh~~ I love you too honey, do wanna get married? *ditabok gummy* apa ini akan menjadi ff fav kamu juga? Atau hanya akan bikin kamu berpikir "ini ff apaan jungie… aneh banget dah…" aku pun gak tau aku buat apaan. Setidaknya udah ada warn ini humor 100% XD

 **Wujimommy,** semalam itu chap nya nyesek kali yah… aku baca ulang akunya juga ikutan baper…

 **Sanaa11,** aku juga sedih T-T

 **Minchimin,** sep sep… habis ini yoonmin

 **Mokuji,** apa kamu masih menunggu ff ini?

 **BLUEFIRE0805,** well, sebenarnya di setiap pemakaman kita tidak perlu menangis. Ambil positifi nya aja kali, kalau ada yang mati berarti dirinya udah dirinduin sama Yang Maha Kuasa bukan? Jujur saja aku kalau pemakaman juga gak bisa nangis…

 **Hyora,** hahahaha gak berani buat rate m… soalnya… hanya gak berani aja sih~~

 **Kumiko Ve,** seminggu 2x kalau aku lagi iseng aja beb… normalnya Cuma seminggu sekali~~ sepertinya kalau soal part 2 gak bakal ada… hehehe

 **Mphiihopeworld,** oi mak… punya sahabat cowok kagak enak… sumpah T-T kutunggu review panjangmu makkk~~

 **Sebenarnya sih, bebelakangan ini kondisiku kurang baik. Aku itu terkena penyakit insom parah, dan biasanya aku ini gak pernah drop. But, mungkin karena musim hujan dan aku keseringan main hujan (well, aku suka hujan) bebelakangan ini aku keseringan terkena pening kepala dan gak enak badan juga. Menurutku sih, karena aku kekurangan stamina… tidur aja keseringan jam 1 an…**

 **Gimana yah caranya tidur cepat? Banyak sih yang bilang aku kebanyakan mikir. Tapi, aku gak pernah mikirin masalah hidup. Malah keseringan mikir tentang cerita, atau buat coret-coret singkat yang isinya agak sedikit mengerikan. Seperti ngebahas soal hidup yang seperti survival game. Dan selebihnya.**

 **Kurasa otakku susah untuk dimatikan… hiks…**

 **Butuh saran dong supaya bisa tidur cepet~**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Smile**

 **.**

 **[SPECIAL CHAP FOR HOSEOK BIRTHDAY]**

 **Main cast : J-Hope**

 **Pair : Hopemin**

 **Genre : angst, romance, drama.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menggenggam tangannya lemah, tersenyum tipis lalu mulai membelai wajahnya yang lembut.

"Mari kita putus saja." Kataku lemah yang membuat dirinya tersenyum tipis. Memegang tanganku dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Baiklah, Hoseok hyung…" gumamnya kecil. "Kita putus." Lanjutnya pelan. Lama dirinya memandangku dengan mata sendu, aku tau dia akan menangis, aku tau…

Tapi kumohon…

"Tersenyumlah"

.

.

.

 **(flashback on)**

 **Dua bulan sebelumnya**

Aku melihat Jimin yang sedang membaca buku dongeng. Tangan kirinya memegang dan menggenggam tangan kananku lembut. Angin yang masuk dari jendela membuat surai hitamnya sedikit bergerak.

"Tamat." Katanya sambil melihatku dan tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah itu kisah yang indah?"

"Sungguh indah." Balasku pelan lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. "mau jalan-jalan ke taman?" tanyaku yang membuat dirinya mengangguk kecil.

Kami berjalan dengan sangat pelan, keluar dari kamar dan melangkah lagi menuju taman terdekat.

"Bentar lagi aku akan botak , loh…" gumamku sambil menyengir lebar. Membuat Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Kalau hyung botak, pastikan aku orang pertama yang melihatnya." Jawabnya lalu duduk di bangku taman. Aku pun duduk di sampingnya dan menyadarkan kepalaku di bahu kecilnya itu.

"Kalau kau tertawa, maka aku akan mengizinkanmu melihat kepala botakku."

"Tentu aku akan tertawa, mana mungkin menangis. Saat membayangkan hyung botak?"

"Benarkah? Aku suka kalau kau tertawa…"

"Aku tau." balasnya lembut.

Aku terdiam cukup lama, memandangi wajahnya yang sangat manis. Karena merasa dilihat, Jimin memalingkan wajahnya lalu menatap manik mataku dalam. Sedetik terdiam, sedetik kemudian tersenyum.

Mendekatkan jarak hingga dahi kami berbenturan. Dapat kurasakan nafas pelan Jimin dan suara tawa kecil dari mulut Jimin.

"Hey…" sahutku pelan sambil mengelus hidung Jimin dengan hidungku pelan. "Selalu tersenyum… dan…"

"Dan?" Jimin bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Jangan putus denganku…"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Jimin sambil tertawa tertahan.

Aku hanya menggeleng kecil dan memegang kepalaku yang sudah tidak ada rambutnya lagi. Aku langsung merengut kesal saat Jimin langsung melepaskan tawanya dan memukul pundakku berkali-kali.

"Pasti kepala hyung terasa dingin." Tawanya langsung menghiasi seluruh ruangan kamar. Ada saatnya dia berhenti tertawa lalu melihatku dan langsung tertawa lagi.

Shit! Sejelek itukah tampangku kalau botak?

Karena Jimin masih saja tertawa, aku langsung menarik tangannya kasar dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Melepaskan ciuman itu sedetik kemudian dan memandangi dirinya yang berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

"Hey…" gumamku sambil mengelus mukanya lembut. Setitik air jatuh begitu saja dari kedua matanya yang indah. "Kumohon jangan menangis…"

"Ini sakit Hyung…" jawabnya lemah, membuat hatiku terasa perih.

"Tak akan lama, tersenyumlah Jimin… kita tak akan putus…" jawabku lalu mencium bibir Jimin pelan.

 **(Flashback off)**

.

.

.

"Tersenyumlah…" kataku yang membuat Jimin mengangguk kecil. Air mata terus turun dari matanya, tapi dirinya tetap tersenyum senang dan mengelus tanganku berkali-kali.

"Alat ini menyiksaku Jimin…" kataku yang membuat Jimin melepaskan alat bantu pernapasan dengan tangan gemetar. "Kita putus saja…" kataku dengan suara lemah. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut.

"Maaf, tumor sialan di otakku ini susah dihancurkan… maaf." Gumamku yang membuat dia menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Kita putus… Hoseok hyung…" gumamnya sambil mencium bibirku lembut. Dapat kurasakan air mata menetes menyentuk permukaan pipi ku. "Aku mencintai dirimu, hyung..." sahutnya dalam ciuman kami.

Membuat tubuh lemahku terasa ringan. Bisa kurasakan dia tersenyum kecil dalam ciuman kami. "Aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu." Katanya saat ciuman itu terlepas.

"Terima kasih… aku mencintaimu…" jawabku pelan. Sebelum akhirnya mataku terasa berat.

Sentuhan kecil dari Jimin mulai tidak terasa, rasa sakit di kepalaku mulai menghilang. Dan pemandangan terakhir yang kulihat adalah senyuman manisnya Jimin.

Sebelum akhirnya pemandanganku tertutup oleh cahaya yang sangat terang, mulutku bergerak untuk terakhir kalinya. Mengucapkan satu kalimat yang selalu aku sebut.

"Tersenyumlah… untukku Jimin…"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **So… ini cerita sudah lama banget aku buat. Waktu pelajaran mulai membosankan, biasanya aku akan mengeluarkan kertas lalu menulis cerita. Jadi ini salah satu cerita dari sekian banyak cerita yang aku simpan di dalam tas. Hehehe…**

 **Jika kalian melihat isi tasku… paling hanya beberapa buku pelajaran, selebihnya kertar-kertas isinya cerita yang gak terlalu penting. Buku cetak dan teman-temannya selalu aku tinggal di dalam kolong meja…**

 **Wkwkwkw… soalnya menurutku…**

 **Belajar itu hanya formalitas~~~**

 **Setuju?**

 **Gak e? yaudah…**

 **Aku gak bisa balas2 review untuk saat ini, karena ada tugas kelompok presentasi (dn kelompok aku sama sekali tidka bisa diandalkan, akhirnya aku harus buat power point sendirian). Ditambah aku belum merampungkan A Mask chap 9, mungkin aku akan memundurkan jadwal apdetku yang A Mask menjadi hari selasa.**

 **Dan ini juga sebuah special chap untuk ultah Hoseok seminggu yang lalu. Dan aku khususkan untuk** mphiihopeworld **yang memaksaku membuat ff tentang Hoseok.**

 **UNTUK YANG BERTANYA DI CHAP SEMALAM,**

 **Kalian bertanya apa itu cena? Sebenarnya John Cena itu pegulat internasional. Nah waktu ISAC 2016, jungkook mengikuti gulat dan dia melakukan teknik yang sekali banting musuhnya kalah. So, jungkook di sebut Jungkook Cena. Like that.**

 **Sekian dulu dari saya…**

 **Mau buat tugas lagi nich, kalau gak besok mampus kelompok aku gak presentasi apa-apa XD**

 **Mind To review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Over protrektif**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jimin and Yoongi**

 **Pair : Yoonmin**

 **Support Cast : Taehyung**

 **NOTE :**

 **Mian bangett telat apdet! Liburan datang akhirnya malah ngerjain sederet rencana jalan-jalan ama kawan sampai lupa apdet. Wkwkwkw, nanti malming minggu ini akan apdet juga~**

 **Sorry~~**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and Peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

"Tidak boleh keluar malam-malam. Kalau mau keluar harus bersamanya atau tidak bersamamu."

"Oke…" gumam Taehyung ringan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak boleh ke kampus sendirian dan harus diantar jemput olehnya."

"Hmmm…"

"Tidak boleh berdekatan dengan namja maupun yeoja lain selain dirimu. Tentu saja, itu karena aku juga sudah menceritakan soalmu…"

"Aku mengerti."

"Kemana-mana harus bilang ke dia…"

"Whoaa… sabar dulu Tuan Park!"

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil dengan embel-embel tuan?"

"Kau bertunangan dengan orang seperti itu? kau gila?" kata Taehyung sambil memakan soup daging di hadapannya. Sedangkan aku hanya mendengus kecil.

"Ditunangkan lebih tepatnya." Sahutku memperbaiki omongan Taehyung.

"HAHAHAHA! Sial sekali nasibmu! Mendapat tunangan _psychopath_ gila! Gila, aku baru saja pulang dari lomba nyanyi di Amerika dan setelah pulang aku langsung mendapat kabar kau bertunangan dengan orang seperti itu?! hahahahahaha, nasibmu benar-benar…" ejek Taehyung sambil tertawa puas.

Dasar sahabat kurang ajar!

Oke…

Setelah dipikir-pikir, nasibku memang sial sedikit…

Ditunangkan dengan seorang anak pemilik perusahaan no 1 di Korea Selatan? Kisah yang klise dan berbeda jauh dari kenyataan yang ada. Nyatanya aku bahkan tidak tau dia kerjanya apaan!

Lupakan kisah dimana bapak si A berteman dengan bapak si B, akhirnya bapak-bapak itu membuat perjanjian agar anak mereka dijodohkan nantinya. Ayolah, kemana kisah-kisah klise romantic yang selalu aku baca?!

Nyatanya, Yoongi hyung yang sama sekali tidak kukenal tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku dan dengan santainya berbicara dengan kedua orang tuaku bahwa dirinya ingin menikah denganku.

HELL!

Mari kusimpulkan :

Pertama, aku dan Yoongi hyung tidak saling mengenal.

Kedua, dia tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku dan melamarku...

Ketiga, untung orang tuaku masih waras dan meminta untuk bertunangan dulu. Coba-coba kata mereka… lagian Yoongi hyung tampan dan mapan kata mereka…

Keempat, dari mana mereka tau Yoongi hyung mapan?! Aku bahkan tidak tau pekerjaannya! Tidak tau dan tidak mau peduli!

Kelima, adalah fakta yang mengerikan… darimana dia tau tempat aku tinggal? Darimana dia tau namaku? Dan kenapa… dia melamarku? Berbicara saja tidak pernah…

Ditambah dirinya yang langsung memberikanku ribuan peraturan atau larangan agar aku selalu aman saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Kata orang, sikap over protektif bukannya imut?

Rasanya aku ingin menggampar satu-satu orang yang berbicara seperti itu dan berteriak tepat di telinga mereka 'IMUT KEPALA OTAKMU!' lalu mencincang tubuh mereka dengan sadis, sayang saja… aku masih waras.

"Kenapa tidak menelponku kalau sudah selesai kampus?"

Aku terkejut, Taehyung bahkan tersedak kuah soup daging dan mengeluarkan kuah tersebut dari mulutnya ke dalam mangkuk. Menjijikkan sekali…

"Dan kau Taehyung?" tanyanya kepada Taehyung yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan dan senyuman canggung dari Taehyung. "Jaga Jimin kalau aku tidak ada di sampingnya."

Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Jin hyung. "Ayo pulang, koki di rumah sudah memasak untukmu. Kecuali kau memilih untuk makan di kantin kampus ini, maka aku akan menemanimu." Katanya yang membuat aku menghela napas kecil.

"Tae… aku pulang duluan." Gumamku dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih menikmati soup dagingnya.

Selama berjalan menuju tempat parkiran, Yoongi hyung hanya diam. Tapi tangan kanannya memeluk pinggangku posesif. "Lain kali, kalau sudah selesai kelasnya… langsung telepon aku." Perintahnya sekali lagi yang membuat aku menghela napas panjang.

Saat sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya ke dirinya. Pertanyaan yang selalu aku tunda untuk ditanyakan selama ini… "Kenapa hyung… begitu over protektif kepadaku, huh?" tanyaku pelan. Membuat dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, oke… nyaliku menciut seketika.

"Karena banyak sainganku yang ingin membunuhku dan juga orang yang dekat denganku. Bahkan aku pernah hampir diculik. Dan saat mereka tau aku punya tunangan sepertimu, tidak lama lagi kau yang akan jadi sasarannya."

DUARR!

Petir menyambar tubuhku di siang bolong.

Aku menyesal…

Sungguh…

Aku menyesal telah bertanya, ini artinya hidupku dalam bahaya bukan?!

Terus, pekerjaan dia apa?! Tuhan! Jangan bilang kalau pekerjaan tunanganku ini mafia yang mempunyai ratusan anak buah pembunuh bayaran. Lalu setiap malam main di casino, berjudi sana-sini…

Dosaku apa Tuhan? Sampai diri-Mu menjodohkan aku dengan orang seperti ini?

Setelah dipikir-pikir…

Lihatlah wajahnya! Tatapannya tajam, dingin, dan terkesan seperti akan membunuh orang yang lewat di hadapannya.

Ok, sip!

Keluarkan aku dari mobil ini sekarang juga!

.

.

.

Ah… untung aku tidak keluar dari mobil itu…

Hehehehe, ternyata koki di rumah Yoongi hyung memasak daging steak yang benar-benar lezat sekali! Untung aku masih punya malu, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah meminta tambah.

Lain kali aku akan mengajak Taehyung ah! Biar dia merasakan nikmatnya daging steak yang pasti bakal mengalahkan masakan di restoran bintang lima sekalipun!

"Hei." Kata Yoongi hyung memanggilku, yang membuatku melihatnya bingung. Tiba-tiba dia berjalan menuju kursiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"Apa hyung?" tanyaku bingung saat wajahnya benar-benar ada di depanku.

"Taehyung benar-benar hanya sahabatmu kan?"

"Tentu saja! Hyung, bolehkan aku membawa Taehyung kemari nanti? Terus minta kokinya masak steak nanti! Taehyung mesti cob—"

Aku terdiam, benar-benar terdiam…

Yoongi hyung di hadapanku, matanya terbuka menatap tajam mataku. Sedangkan lidahnya sudah menjilat ujung bibirku dengan perlahan. Seluruh tubuhku seakan terkena sentruman listrik yang membuat tubuhku tegang dan wajahku memanas.

"Kalau makan itu yang bersih." Katanya pelan lalu berdiri tegak dan kembali duduk di tempatnya sambil menikmati daging steaknya.

Aku masih terdiam, mataku melihat cincin perak yang melingkar di jariku.

Otakku mencoba memutar kejadian sebulan yang lalu, saat dirinya tiba-tiba datang dan seminggu kemudian aku sudah bertunangan dengan dirinya bahkan aku dipaksa pindah ke rumahnya.

Dan sekarang apa?!

Larangan, peraturan, dan bahkan aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah mewah dan megah ini. Pekerjaan dia juga apaan?!

Lalu apa lagi? Pikir Jimin! Pikir...

Akh…

BRAK!

Yoongi hyung membelalak kaget saat aku memukul meja dengan kuat dan sedetik kemudian tanganku menggeser semua piring di hadapanku hingga semuanya pecah ke lantai.

"Hyung… kau itu… kau itu—" aku mencoba menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tubuhku sudah bergetar hebat menahan emosi. "KENAPA KAU SEENAKNYA MENCURI CIUMANKU? DASAR BODOH!"

Teriakku yang membuat Yoongi hyung mengkerutkan dahinya bingung.

"SIALAN MEMANG! Dari awal ketemu hyung sudah seenaknya! Melarang aku ini itu! kau tau tidak udah lebih dari dua minggu ini aku stress tau! kemana-mana harus bersamamu! Keluar malam juga tidak boleh, pergi ke mall saja harus dijaga denganmu! Kau pikir aku binatang peliharaan apa? Kemana-mana harus bersama majikan?" teriakku membahana hingga beberapa maid di samping ku mencoba menenangkan ku.

"Hyung… kau itu! sudahlah datang seenaknya ke rumahku! Memaksaku pindah ke rumahmu! Aku bahkan tidak mengenal dirimu sama sekali hyung! Aku bahkan tidak tau pekerjaanmu, kau tau? kau itu seperti _psychopath_ atau _sasaeng fans_ tau! dari mana coba kau tau rumahku? Kampusku? Semua hal tentang ku? Dasar hyung… kau benar-benar gila!"

"Ok fine! Maaf kalau hyung terkejut aku tiba-tiba marah dan maafkan diriku yang labil ini. Tapi hyung yang sudah dewasa bisa mikir kan?! Shit men! Aku masih 19 tahun! Seharusnya aku bisa hidup bebas di masa-masa seperti ini! Bahkan sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa ke klub malam seperti biasa gara-gara hyung dan harus pergi diam-diam supaya tidak ketah—" aku terdiam. Yoongi hyung langsung berdiri dan menatapku ganas.

"KAU PERGI DIAM-DIAM KE KLUB MALAM TANPA SEPENGETAHUANKU?!"

Sial…

Keceplosan…

"Ti—tidak… cuma sekali, eh dua kali deh… hehehe…" suaraku semakin menciut saat Yoongi hyung berjalan pelan menujuku dan aku juga makin berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya punggungku menabrak dinding.

"KELUAR SEMUA DARI RUANGAN INI!" teriaknya kuat yang membuat semua maid lari keluar ruangan. Aku langsung meneguk ludah kasar, selama ini aku belum pernah melihat Yoongi hyung marah sedikitpun.

Dimana rasa penuh kepercayaan diriku tadi untuk memarahi dirinya?

Yoongi hyung meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan kepalaku. Matanya menatap diriku tajam, bisa kurasakan emosinya sudah berada di ujung kepalanya.

"Hyu—ng… aku hanya bercanda… juju—hmmph!"

Yoongi hyung langsung menciumku dengan cepat, membuat aku membelalak kaget. Sebelum akhirnya, mataku menutup secara perlahan. Entah kenapa tubuhku menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh Yoongi hyung.

Tanpa sengaja aku membuka bibirku saat Yoongi hyung mengigit kuat bibir bawahku, membuat lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Ciuman panas dan ganas yang diberikan oleh Yoongi hyung membuat seluruh tubuhku lemas seketika.

Butuh lebih dari 10 kali pukulan di dadanya, barulah Yoongi hyung melepaskan ciuman kami dan menjilat bibirku perlahan.

Aku langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sudah kuyakini wajahku memerah sempurna, sedangkan Yoongi hyung masih menatapku intens.

"Pekerjaanku… kau benar-benar tidak tau?" tanyanya yang membuat aku hanya menggeleng lemah. Belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang telah terjadi…

"Min Yoongi, pemilik beberapa mall, apartement, serta hotel di Korea Selatan. Pengusaha termuda di Korea Selatan yang ditakuti hampir semua orang. Banyak yang tidak terima jika beberapa dari perusahaannya bangkrut karenaku, maka dari itu mereka banyak bermain kotor dan melakukan segala cara untuk menjatuhkanku. Mulai dari hal kecil hingga pembunuhan." Jelas Yoongi hyung sambil menyombongkan diri sendiri.

Membuat aku membelalakkan mata, ternyata… kisahku masih termaksud kisah romantic di novel-novel yang kubaca… dan apa? Aku mendapat tunangan orang kaya!

"Itu pekerjaanku… dan itulah yang membuatku jadi menjagamu, bukan sebagai binatang peliharaan… tapi karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Lanjutnya lagi yang membuatku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu… kenapa bisa tau semuanya tentangku?"

"Aku mempunyai banyak jaringan Jimin-ah… mudah sekali untuk mengetahui seluk beluk seseorang…"

Yoongi hyung berkata seperti itu sambil memeluk pinggangku perlahan. Lalu tiba-tiba dia mengangkatku, membuat aku memekik kaget. Terpaksa aku memeluk lehernya kuat dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya. Aku benar-benar malu sekarang saat Yoongi hyung menggendongku seperti ini… membuat aku seperti koala.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencariku? Kenapa tiba-tiba melamarku? Dan… pasti kau kerja sama dengan orang tuaku kan?!" kataku masih dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Membuat Yoongi hyung tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis.

Aku langsung menganga saat melihat dirinya tersenyum, selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum sedikitpun! Dan lihatlah! Betapa tampannya jika dirinya tersenyum!

"Karena dari awal melihatmu… aku sudah tertarik denganmu. Dan soal kerja sama dengan orang tua, tentu saja aku kerja sama… kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin orang tuamu mengizinkan kamu bertunangan denganku?"

SIALAN…

Dasar orang tua ku benar-benar…

"Eh, apa? Kau melihatku? Kapan? Kurasa kita tidak pernah bertemu…" gumamku sambil berpikir, tanpa menyadari Yoongi hyung mulai bergerak menaiki tangga. "Hey… kapan sih? Hyung, aku rasa aku tidak pernah mengingat soal dirimu sama sekali. Memangnya kita pernah bertemu? Kapan?"

Tanyaku sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku pelan, membuat Yoongi hyung tertawa kecil. Yoongi hyung membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya lagi lalu membaringkan aku di tempat tidur.

"Hyung… aku tidak mengingatmu sungguh!" kataku sambil masih berpikir keras. Sedangkan Yoongi hyung sudah baring di sampingku sambil memelukku posesif.

"Kalau ku beritahu… kau pasti marah. Sekarang aku mau melanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi." Katanya dengan pelan dan membuka bajuku cepat. Membuat seluruh mukaku kembali memerah dan tubuhku kembali kaku.

"YAK! HYUNG MESUM!"

.

.

.

 **(flashback on)**

 **Sebulan sebelum pertunangan terjadi.**

 _AUTHO P.O.V_

BRAKK!

"Maaf pak! Kurasa ada yang tertabrak di depan!" teriak panik seorang supir yang membuat Yoongi menghela napas malas.

"Kalau kerja yang benar kenapa?" sahut Yoongi dengan nada dingin, membuat supir itu langsung keringat dingin.

"Bukan pak, ini pejalan kakinya menyebrang sembarangan…" bela sang supir dengan nada menciut. Yoongi pun dengan malas keluar dari mobil dan melihat namja dengan badan kecil sedang meringkuk di depan mobilnya sambil meringis memegang kaki kirinya.

"Kalau menyebrang hati-hati, ini uang untuk pengobatan. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, ada urusan." Kata Yoongi dengan dingin dan meletakkan beberapa uang di hadapan namja itu. Setelah itu dia memasuki mobilnya kembali dan menyuruh supirnya jalan.

Beberapa detik supir itu ingin menjalankan mobilnya, tiba-tiba namja yang tertabrak tadi berdiri di hadapan mobil dan memanjat hingga duduk di kap depan mobil itu. Menatap muka sang supir dan tertawa meremehkan.

"Yak, sialan! Aku tidak butuh duitmu dasar anj*ng!" kata namja itu sambil merobek semua uang yang ada dan tertawa kecil. Jari tengah sengaja ia tunjukkan di hadapan sang supir dan sekali lagi namja itu tertawa.

"Fuck you!" katanya pelan sebelum akhirnya turun dari mobil dan berjalan pincang.

Supir yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah kasar, berbeda dengan Yoongi yang merasakan hal yang aneh di hatinya.

"Sungguh hari yang buruk yah, pak…" kata supir itu berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kau… ingat wajahnya bukan?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat supir itu mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja saya ingat… dia duduk di hadapan saya pak…"

"Bagus, kalau begitu cari hal tentangnya. Kalau bisa aku ingin tau hingga masa lalunya seperti apa. Dan batalkan rapat hari ini, temani aku ke mall. Kita beli cincin." Perintah Yoongi yang membuat si supir mengkerutkan dahinya bingung.

Well, tidak ada yang tau bagaimana jalan pikir Min Yoongi selama ini… akhirnya si supir hanya menjawab 'Iya' saja tanpa pikir panjang.

"Dan satu lagi…" kata Yoongi saat mobil sudah melaju.

"Kurasa ini bukanlah hari yang buruk." Lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Njir, Jimin barbar dan labil banget yah… tapi aku juga bakal kek gitu sih. Ini kisah nyata, seriusan. Kemarin itu ada angkot yang hampir mau nabrak aku kan. Akhirnya aku bilang 'fuck' ke tukang angkotnya. Sampai tukang angkotnya shock! XD**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAP 9 :**

 **Kimbab bulgogi,** ini happy ending koks, hahaha memang sedih yah yang kemarin? Hoseok di botakin malah keingat wamil? Jadi mikirin gimana masa BTS pas mereka pada wamil nanti…

 **Amiracarlin2,** next chap bakal vmin kok, tunggu aja malming ini XD

 **Keymini02,** chap semalam memang sedih banget yah… aku pun tak tega bacanya… sedih memang bikin tugas sendirian, dasar orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu… kurang ajar memang…

 **JiminVivi,** maafkan chap semalam yang sedih banget… kali ini happy kok chap nya… wkwkwk

 **Mphiihopeworld,** baguslah kalau mak suka sama chap yang semalem… tapi memang sedih banget yah yang semalem… wkwkwkwk. Nanti di ff terbaru aku hoseok gak bakal mati cepet kok! Janji deh~~

 **Tiwi21,** karena itu special chapter… untuk hopie b'day~

 **ZENminz-BaoChim,** ouhhh iyaa! Jeon cena! Maafkan aku yang salah kasih tau semalem… wkwkwk. Sori lah, semalam memang sedih banget chap nya… aku aja gak kuat baca ulang *author goblok memang*

 **Trb bangtanboys,** tumor nya memang kurang ajar! Bikin hopie mati aja!

 **Sanaa11,** well, masih mending kamu sih… ada mikirin beasiswa dan kuliah… kalau aku sih dipikirin juga kagak bisa, ortu udah ngatur dari sononya. Wkwkwkwk, yang penting nilai aku tinggi aja mereka udah senang kok. *hidup terlalu nyantai* kasian dua-duanya… hoseok yang mati dan jimin yang ditinggalkan…

 **ChiminChim,** lebih suka tugas individu deh ah daripada kelompok~ kalau kelompok suka ngeselin! Hahaha sedih banget yah yang semalem… aku aja pas baca ulang jadi ikutan galau.

 **Jchimchimo,** kali ini happy ending kok~~

 **Avis alfi,** hahahah iya tuh, keknya aku salah… special birthday jehop malah dia yang mati. gak lucu sumpah kalau nangis pas lagi di kelas. Wkwkwk

 **Kumiko ve,** wkwkwk… partnya hoseok memang menyedihkan. Tapi kali ini chap nya happy koks~

 **BLUEFIRE0805,** kali ini happy ending kokk

 **Cicinarmy,** hahahaha baguslah kalau kamu suka. Kali ini Yoonmin loh~~ apa kamu masih membaca ff ini?

 **Thank you for your review guys! I love you!**

 **Mind yo review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Trap**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : Vmin**

 **Genre : humor, romance, drama**

 **Rated : T – M (hehehe)**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

Jimin menunduk dalam sambil mengigit bibirnya…

Suasana kantin yang awalnya ribut menjadi sunyi… benar-benar sunyi… seperti kuburan di malam hari.

Jungkook yang notabene teman sekalas Jimin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pelan, memegang nampan berisi makanan dengan tegang, dan membalik badan. Lalu seakan tidak mengenal Jimin, Jungkook pergi dengan terhormatnya.

' _Sialan…'_

Batin Jimin dalam hati saat melihat sahabat tercintanya itu sudah pergi menjauh dan mengambil tempat duduk paling sudut sambil sesekali melirik Jimin yang terduduk di lantai. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Jungkook masih sayang nyawa.

"APA KALIAN SEMUA LIHAT-LIHAT?!" bentak seseorang di depan Jimin yang berdiri tegap, kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana dan melirik seluruh orang dengan tatapan tajam. Membuat semua siswa yang masih mencintai nyawa mereka langsung memalingkan wajah dan melakukan kegiatannya kembali, sambil berdoa yang terbaik buat Jimin.

Orang di hadapan Jimin melangkah satu langkah mendekati Jimin, membuat napas Jimin tertahan.

Langkah kedua membuat Jimin benar-benar berdoa kepada Tuhan, setidaknya dia tidak ingin mati dulu! Lulus SMA saja belum…

Langkah ketiga membuat jantung Jimin berhenti berdetak.

Dan tiba-tiba sosok di hadapannya berjongkok, membuat Jimin bisa melihat wajahnya yang mengerikan dan memekik tertahan.

"Kau…" suaranya yang lirih membuat seluruh tubuh Jimin kaku seketika.

"Kau membuatku mandi dua kali pagi ini… huh?" lanjutnya pelan, suaranya yang berat benar-benar membuat Jimin hanya bisa terdiam menunduk. Bahkan menatap matanya saja Jimin tidak berani.

"TAPI TIDAK PERLU DENGAN KUAH RAMEN JUGA BUKAN?!" bentak Taehyung, yang terkenal sebagai anak paling berandal di sekolah.

Oh, salahkan kaki Jimin yang dengan mudahnya tersandung dan membuat cup ramen kesayangannya melayang ke kepala preman sekolah bernama Kim Taehyung.

Lihatlah sekarang, rambut coklat tua Taehyung sudah ada hiasan mie berwarna kuning cerah dan kuah ramen panas membuat seluruh kepala Taehyung basah.

"Kalau kepala aku botak gara-gara kuah ramen sialan ini, gimana huh?!" kesal Taehyung sambil menunjukkan cup kosong di depan wajah Jimin.

"Me—mangnya bisa botak yah?" tanya Jimin dengan polosnya. Membuat Jungkook memukul dahinya sendiri, terkadang sahabatnya itu kelewat bodoh memang.

Raut wajah Taehyung berubah, membuat Jimin meneguk ludah kasar dan mencicit kecil. "Maa—af… aku tidak bermaksud, tadi itu kesandung… serius… maaf…" kata Jimin sambil menutup mata.

GREP!

"Gyaa! Maaf maaf! Aku minta maaf sungguh!" teriak Jimin saat Taehyung dengan ganasnya menyeret Jimin pergi menjauh dari kantin.

Dan pada hari itu, Jungkook berjanji akan menjadi orang pertama yang datang ke pemakaman sahabat tercintanya…

.

.

.

"SIRAM YANG BENAR!"

Dan di sinilah mereka… di dalam tempat mandi pria yang memang disediakan oleh sekolah. Well, sekolah yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah sekolah ternama. Bahkan mempunyai kolam renang, hal itu lah yang membuat adanya tempat mandi pria dan wanita.

"Siap tuan!" balas Jimin sambil menyirami kepala Taehyung dan mengambil beberapa mie yang masih duduk dengan setianya di kepala Taehyung. setelah itu Jimin dengan sigap memberikan rambut Taehyung shampoo dan membilasnya sekali lagi.

"Sial lah… untung kuah ramenmu tidak terlalu panas…" gumam Taehyung saat melihat wajahnya memerah di kaca. "HANDUKNYA MANA?!" kesal Taehyung yang membuat Jimin langsung memberikan handuk dengan cepat.

Jimin akhirnya hanya bisa melihat proses Taehyung mengkeringkan rambutnya dengan tatapan melongo. Bagiamana tidak? Lihatlah badan Taehyung yang sedikit berbentuk dan kulit tannya yang basah. Ditambah tatapan mata yang tajam, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang merupakan penghias sempurna di wajah tampan Taehyung.

Taehyung memang boleh dikatakan preman sekolah atau apapun itu… bahkan guru pun takut sama Taehyung, well... Taehyung juga merupakan anak dari pengusaha kaya. Yang memberikan sumbangan paling banyak ke sekolahnya. Kalau sudah begitu, bagiamana coba caranya guru melawan Taehyung? Tapi wajahnya yang benar-benar seperti dewa membuat dirinya sering dipuji siswa di sekolahnya. Dipuji secara diam-diam tentunya… soalnya, siapa yang mau bicara dengan manusia persis seperti raja hutan?!

Sebenarnya Jimin termaksud anak yang beruntung, mungkin gara-gara Jimin selama ini adalah anak yang baik dan selalu mengikuti peraturan… akhirnya Tuhan memberikannya hadiah, untuk tidak babak belur di tangan Taehyung. Pasalnya, ada teman sekelas Jimin yang tanpa sengaja menubruk tubuh Taehyung. Lalu berakhir dengan terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Cuci bersih seragamku dan besok aku mau semua sudah bersih! Kau mengerti?!" perintah Taehyung yang membuat Jimin mengangguk cepat dan mengambil atasan seragam Taehyung yang sudah bau ramen.

Sedangkan Taehyung sudah memakai baju olahraga yang untung saja dia bawa hari ini karena ada pelajaran olahraga. Kalau tidak mungkin Taehyung akan memalak anak kelas lain dan meminta baju olah raga mereka.

Taehyung melihat Jimin yang melipat seragamnya dengan perlahan, dahinya mengkerut seakan berpikir sesuatu. "Oi, pendek!" Jimin langsung melihat Taehyung dengan tatapan ingin marah. Tapi sengaja ia tahan.

Berikan tepuk tangan untuk Jimin yang berhasil menahan emosinya, karena 'Pendek' adalah kata yang terlalu sensitive bagi Jimin. Jungkook pernah mengejeknya seperti itu dan kaki Jimin melayang ke kepala Jungkook sebagai balasannya.

Tapi untuk kali ini… Jimin rasa kalau dia memukul Taehyung, yang ada dirinya berakhir di kuburan…

Taehyung menyeringai kecil melihat wajah Jimin yang seperti menahan amarah.

"Ikut aku." Katanya sambil menarik tangan Jimin kuat.

.

.

.

Jimin mengkerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

Taehyung tidak memukulnya atau apapun itu waktu mengajak Jimin ke halaman belakang sekolah. Yang ada sekarang Jimin bersandar di salah satu pohon dan Taehyung baring dengan paha Jimin yang jadi bantalannya.

Jimin memang bersyukur dia tidak dipukul…

Tapi, Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa Taehyung yang sekarang malah bersikap aneh dengannya. Tidur di pahanya sambil terkadang sedikit bersenandung kecil.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka satu bungkus permen lalu memakannya. Dia menatap wajah Jimin yang sekarang juga melihat wajah Taehyung dengan polosnya.

"Mau permen?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat Jimin tersenyum tipis.

"Mau!" katanya sambil mengulurkan satu tangannya. Taehyung pun merogoh saku celananya dan terdiam.

"Kurasa permen yang kumakan adalah permen terakhir…" gumam Taehyung.

"Halah… yasudah deh." Kata Jimin sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya kecil. Melihat itu Taehyung menyeringai nakal, ide licik terlintas di kepalanya.

"Hei…"

"Ap—hmmph!"

Jimin terkejut, saat Taehyung mencium dirinya dengan lembut. Membuat Jimin sedikit terlena dan menutup matanya pelan. Tapi semakin lama Taehyung semakin berani, menggigit bibir bawah Jimin yang membuat Jimin mengerang kecil. Membuka mulutnya dan memberikan kesempatan untuk lidah Taehyung masuk ke dalam.

Jimin merasakan manis dan sebuah rangsangan yang membuat tubuhnya melemas. Lidah Taehyung bergerak dengan sangat amat lembut, lidah Jimin benar-benar dimanjakan oleh Taehyung. Oh, Jimin rasa dirinya sudah berada di surga sekarang.

Taehyung menghisap lidah Jimin dan mempermainkan lidah Jimin dengan pelan. Membuat Jimin tanpa sadar meremas rambut Taehyung demi menyalurkan rasa kenikmatan yang diberikan Taehyung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, permen yang awalnya di mulut Taehyung berpindah ke mulut Jimin dengan sempurna. Membuat Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya dengan dada naik turun, menghirup oksigen yang sempat terlupakan.

Taehyung melihat wajah Jimin yang sudah memerah sempurna, bibirnya sudah bengkak karena Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung menjilat sisa saliva yang ada di bibir Jimin dengan lidahnya.

Jimin benar-benar merasa pikirannya melayang sekarang. Ciuman lembut dari Taehyung mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar keras dan Jimin merasakan sesuatu di hatinya yang seperti menggelitik tubuhnya. Dan apa ini… Jimin rasa bahwa dirinya senang?

"Jimin-ah…" suara Taehyung yang turun satu oktaf membuat Jimin menatapnya bingung.

"Hukumanmu hanya satu…" gumam Taehyung, tangannya menarik kepala Jimin agar mendekat. Dengan perlahan Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya di telinga Jimin.

"Mulai sekarang, kau terjebak di genggamanku. Kau mengerti? Pa—car—ku?" kata Taehyung yang entah kenapa membuat Jimin ingin berteriak kesenangan. Tapi, nyatanya Jimin hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Taehyung pun berdiri dan meregangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya. "Well, aku akan tidur di UKS. Kau baliklah ke kelasmu, sayang~" kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum yang membuat seluruh tubuh Jimin lemas.

Bagimana tidak? Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat preman tampan di sekolahnya tersenyum! Dan itu mampu membuat jantung Jimin meloncat-loncat bahagia.

Oh tidak… Jimin rasa hukuman yang Taehyung berikan untuknya lebih parah daripada pukulan di tubuh…

Kalau begini ceritanya, tentu tidak sehat bagi jantung Jimin yang masih muda.

Tapi entah kenapa Jimin merasa senang…

Mendapat sebuah hukuman, yang terjebak dalam genggaman seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

Taehyung pergi melangkah menjauh dari Jimin yang masih terduduk dengan muka memerah. Dia melangkah begitu cepat hingga menyamai kecepatan cahaya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu uks, dirinya melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Memastikan bahwa lorong sekolahnya kali ini sepi, karena semua siswa sudah masuk kelas.

Tanpa aba-aba, muka Taehyung memerah sempurna. Kakinya langsung melemas dan dia terduduk di depan pintu UKS.

Tapi sedetik kemudian dirinya tersenyum senang. Tangannya sudah memukul udara berkali-kali dan senyum tak kunjung lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Oh, mari kita lihat dari awal lagi…

Apa aku lupa bilang?

Sebenarnya bukan salah kaki Jimin yang kesandung tanpa alasan jelas.

Tapi salahkan rencana licik Taehyung, yang dengan sengaja menginjak tali sepatu Jimin dari belakang. Membuat Jimin jadi terjatuh ke belakang dan menabrak tubuh Taehyung. Kalau membahas soal kuah ramen… sebenarnya Taehyung tidak tau Jimin membeli ramen hari itu. Hasilnya? Taehyung harus menahan sakit karena panasnya kuah ramen!

Ukh… Taehyung sedikit menyesal karena melakukan aksinya tanpa melihat apa yang dibawa Jimin terlebih dahulu.

Ah, kurasa kita harus memberikan Taehyung tepuk tangan kecil…

Karena sudah berhasil menjebak Jimin.

Yah, walau caranya… sedikit unik.

Tapi Taehyung berhasil bukan?

Mendapatkan orang yang sangat dia cintai selama ini.

.

.

.

 **Keknya kagak ada basa-basi deh…**

 **Nak cabut buat ff A Mask nich! Doakan aku lancar buatnya yach~**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Amiracarlin2,** hahahahaha kasihan dong kalau si yoongi di tendang amp eke mars… nanti naena ama jiminnya kek mana?

 **ZENminz-BaoChim,** aku kalau jadi si chimchim juga bakal naik kap mobil lalu bilang fuck. Ngeselin cuk ketemu orang kek yoongi. Minta ditabok sepertinya Yoongi…. Wkwkwkwkwk. Kagak deh, gua kagak kuat buat enceh… ff vkook yang sebelah aku mau buat nc butuh 3 hari baru siap. Itupun setengah… gua nyerah :') #curcol

 **Avis alfi,** jimin memang aneh banget di sebelah… dan disini polos banget? Wkwkwkwk… tapi aku kalau ketemu orang senyebelin yoongi, mungkin udah aku pecahin tuh kaca mobil pakai batu. Enak aja ngasih uang dengan kek gitu… kan nyebelin -,-

 **Minchimin,** iya nich… aku juga seneng kalau punya tunangan kek yoongi~~ wkwkwkwk

 **Trb bantanboys,** tae selalu dinistkan… eh tapi… disni gak dinistakan loh… wkwkwkwk

 **Keymingi02,** aku selalu sabar kaka :')

 **Jchimchimo,** kayak aku nih? Manis? Wkwkwkw

 **ChiminChim,** hahahaha… aku selalu ngasih fuck deh rasanya eon… selalu…

 **Applecrushx,** YOONGI RANDOM JIMIN BARBAR… lengkap sudah.

 **Sanaa11,** endingnya si Yoongi bener-bener random yah…

 **Menantu Chanbaek,** jimin suka tawuran yoongi nya random. Pasangan paling complit di dunia XD

 **Gummysmiled,** mereka berdua sama-sama aneh :'D

 **PikaaChu,** aku juga rada" #ehh?

 **JiminVivi,** keknya kagak bakal ada sequel deh… wkwkwkwk

 **Kumiko Ve,** Yoongi emang random banget yah di situ? Parah-parah, belum sah udah anu-anuan?

 **Zyan Chim-Chim,** dua-duanya aneh udah die pep semalem… wkwkwk

 **Mingyao,** yep! Awalnya itu untuk iseng aja buat JinMin… but, aku ubah jadi YoonMin.. dan sepertinya miss sedikit. Wkwkwkwk

 **Ok dah… A Mask mana A Mask?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bodoh**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jeon Jungkook**

 **Pair : KookMin and Vmin**

 **Genre : angst, romance, drama**

 **Note :**

 **Aku minta maaf pada pecinta kookmin di sini, karena tiap buat kookmin jatuhnya ke humor atau melenceng. :'D**

 **Jadi, sekarang… mari kita sedikit serius.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _JUNGKOOK P.O.V_

Bodoh…

Apa yang kuharapkan?

" _Janji? Selalu bersama selamanya!"_

Kata terakhir darimu membuat aku mengaca, melihat diri sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Entah siapa yang terlalu mencintai dalam hubungan ini, tapi katanya yang paling mencintai yang paling terluka.

Apa itu benar?

Tapi, bukankah kalau orang yang paling mencintai… biasanya saat hubungan berakhir dialah yang paling bisa tersenyum senang.

Karena…

Dirinya tidak menyesal, memberikan seluruh cintanya kepada satu orang. Dan saat berakhir, tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Orang yang terlalu mencintai hanya akan berpikir _'Ah… aku sudah cukup memberikan cintaku, aku merasa tenang sekarang. Hubungan memang sudah berakhir, tapi setidaknya aku lah yang paling merasakan manisnya hubungan ini.'_

Itu yang membuat aku kalah telak…

Dari dirinya yang sekarang tersenyum senang.

" _Hyung tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu Kookie! Kau yang terbaik bagiku! Kau yang terpenting!"_

Itu yang hyung katakan sambil memeluk lenganku dan tersenyum lucu. Lalu sekarang apa?

Seharusnya aku membalas pelukan itu…

Seharusnya aku mengelus rambut halusnya itu…

Atau, seharusnya aku langsung menciumnya saat itu…

Seharusnya…

Tapi diriku itu terlalu bodoh.

Mengabaikan dan tidak peduli. Hanya merasa perlu dicintai tanpa mencintai kembali. Membuat dirimu tersiksa sendiri. Dan akhirnya, ada sebuah batasan yang terlampaui…

Hyung…

Akhirnya kau menangis karenaku. Berteriak karenaku. Dan pada akhirnya membalikkan badan tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Bahkan sudah di saat itu… aku hanya diam, tidak peduli dengan semua sikapmu yang mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku malah berpikir…

" _Ah… baguslah, sekarang aku bebas."_

Bodoh…

Jika aku bebas… kenapa sekarang aku meringis menahan sakit?

" _Kau dengar kabar Jungkook?!"_

Perkataan teman sekelas yang membuat aku memalingkan wajah, waktu itu…

" _Jimin hyung…"_

Dan saat dia menyebutkan satu nama yang kudengar, aku ingin sekali menyuruhnya menghentikan omongan itu. Omongan kosong yang tidak berarti sama sekali…

" _Berpacaran dengan Taehyung hyung…"_

Omong kosong…

Katanya selama ini mereka hanya bersahabat?!

Katanya selama ini aku yang paling penting?!

Katanya aku yang terbaik?!

Katanya selalu bersama?!

Katanya…

Katanya…

Katanya…

Dan saat itu aku tersadar.

" _Akh, kau selalu mengabaikan perkataannya Jungkook. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau peduli?"_

Membuat aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga pada waktu itu. Berlari menuju ke kelas Jimin hyung dan memanggilnya. Menanyakan kenapa dia tidak memberikanku kabar sama sekali? Kenapa tidak menceritakan hal ini sama sekali? Kenapa bisa berpaling dengan begitu cepat?

" _Kenapa kau peduli Jungkook? Bukannya saat putus kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau berhubungan denganku lagi?"_

Serangan balik dari dirinya membuat aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Menjilat ludah sendiri dan merasakan malu yang sangat dalam.

Dan beberapa hari selanjutnya aku mengetahui…

Aku bukanlah orang 'yang paling mencintai' dalam hubungan ini. Dan biasanya orang seperti itu akan menyesal…

Menyesal tidak memberikan dirinya cukup cinta…

Menyesal tidak menikmati indahnya hubungan ini…

Menyesal…

Kata orang, itu yang namanya siklus dalam sebuah hubungan. Selalu ada yang disesali, selalu ada orang 'bodoh' dalam setiap hubungan.

Dan aku adalah orang bodoh yang tidak diberikan sedikitpun kesempatan untuk memperbaiki.

Membuat aku menatap sendu sekarang, melihat dua orang di sudut kantin tertawa riang. Mulut Jimin hyung tersenyum begitu indah. Sangat indah…

Dan Taehyung hyung tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu, mencium bibir Jimin hyung cepat dan menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.

Jika sudah begini, aku kalah telak.

Kemana aku selama ini?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti Taehyung hyung?

Memberikan Jimin hyung begitu banyak kasih sayang. Membuat Jimin hyung tersenyum tanpa henti… membalas pelukan yang Jimin hyung berikan… mencium jidat Jimin hyung sambil tertawa kecil… melontarkan segala macam gurauan yang membuat Jimin hyung tertawa memeluk perutnya…

Dan kenapa bukan aku yang seperti itu?

Kenapa seperti ini?

Kenapa aku…

Terlalu bodoh selama ini?

Dan jika, kau tersenyum dipelukan orang lain… aku bisa apa?

Bahkan untuk merebutmu kembali juga aku tidak punya hak. Atau jika aku melakukan itu, aku hanya akan merusak hubungan kalian. Dan membuat dirimu menangis lagi…

Jadi aku harus apa?

Memakan kebodohan sendiri dan menangis menyesal?

Menyadari bahwa aku terlalu bodoh…

Menjadi orang yang seperti ini…

Menjadi orang yang tidak menikmati manisnya sebuah hubungan.

Aku minta maaf Jimin hyung… aku minta maaf…

Aku hanya terlalu bodoh. Untuk tetap berdiri di sampingmu. Maafkan diriku yang bodoh ini.

Dan sekarang aku menyadari…

" _Ah, kau masih sangat mencintainya… Jungkook."_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **OMG, alay banget dah elah si kookie… wkwkwkwkwk**

 **Dan lama banget aku gak muncul… aku minta maaf teman, sempat vacuum beberapa minggu karena urusan teater… hadeh…**

 **Ouh iya, kalian baca gih yang downfall… cerita aku yang baru… terus kira-kira drabble ini akan tamat di chap 30. Gimana? Setuju?**

 **Balasan review :**

 **ZENny Park,** tae kan memang berbeda… wkwkwkwkw tentu saja caranya juga unik dongss

 **Taehyungkece,** tae bukan licik, tapi cerdas. XD

 **Trb bangtanboys,** tak apalah sesekali berandalan pukul-pukul angin, daripada mukulin hati kamu? Kan sakit…

 **IoriNara,** udah lanjut nich, walau telat… wkwkwkkw

 **Zyn Chim-Chim,** secara tidak langsung juga, tae membuat kepalanya kepanasan kena kuah ramen…

 **Minsoo kim,** hahahah gak papa, asalkan saat kamu muncul… tinggalkan jejak ne?

 **Jchimchimo,** karena itu lagi di belakang sekolah gila… masa naena di situ… enaknya kan di kasur *smirk*

 **ChiminChim,** eoonnn…. Suami aku tae memang kece, dan unik juga… wkwkkwkw jimin udah gak bisa kemana-mana lagi nih, udah terperangkap dengan si tae. Wkwkwkkw

 **Amiracarlin2,** maaf saja kali ini kookmin… aku selalu berurut loh.. yoonmin, vmin, kookmin, lalu balik lagi ke yoonmin. Kalau special chap paling hanya untuk yang ultah… *sekedar info*

 **Sersanjung,** cute banget kannn… aku aja gak kuat baca ulang! Wkwkwk

 **Mphiihopeworld,** modus nya tae keren tapi… gak kek modus anak remaja zaman sekarang yang gak berkelas itu mak… wkwkwkwk

 **Fianisyawcreisa,** taejin? Hmmm… tapi ini khusus jiminnya uke…

 **Kumikove,** karena enchim menggoda… makanya tae suka… wkwkwkwk

 **Dhyta park'Chim Army,** kalau jadi jiminnya aku udah melayanggg

 **BLUEFIRE0805,** Tae gitu loh… wkwkwk

 **Doakan teater tidak sibuk lagi yah teman… karna satu event udah selesai, dan sebenarnya masih ada 2 event yang belum terselesaikan… tapi mungkin akan aku usahin untuk sering update seperti biasa. Doakan saja aku ada waktu… wkwkwkwk**

 **Love and peace :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**MINT**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : Yoonmin**

 **Genre : WARNING! IT'S ANGST**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

Jimin melihatnya, seorang pria bertubuh kurus dengan kantung mata yang membuat kedua matanya tampak menyedihkan. Walaupun begitu, wajah menyedihkan itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Jimin mengatakan bahwa pria di hadapannya ini _jelek_.

Malah cukup tampan. Dengan mata monolid yang memicing tajam, bibir tipis, hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung, dan kulit pucat yang menjadi khas dari dirinya. Tapi dia tampak _begitu_ menyedihkan.

"Hei…" ucap Jimin pelan sambil berjalan satu langkah mendekat ke arah pria itu, Yoongi. Terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi sabu-sabu membuat Yoongi memiliki karakter dominan curiga. Tanpa perlu dipikirkan lebih lanjut, Yoongi sudah beringsut menjauh dari Jimin dan menatap manik cokelat namja itu dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

"Apa kau berpikir aku menyedihkan? Jika kau berpikir seperti itu, menjauhlah." Sahut Yoongi cepat membuat Jimin terdiam. Melihat pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya dengan tatapan bingung, sedangkan Yoongi sama sekali tidak menatap wajah Jimin, walau hanya sedetik saja.

Ini pertama kalinya Jimin mengikuti ibunya ke pusat rehabilitasi narkoba. Tentu saja pada mulanya ibu Jimin melarang Jimin sendiri untuk ikut, tapi Jimin hanyalah anak SMA yang mempunyai rasa ingin tahu setinggi langit. Memaksa secara terus menerus hingga akhirnya sang ibu mengangguk pasrah.

Awalnya, semua berbau aneh bagi Jimin. Melihat segelintir orang yang terjebak dalam gelapnya dunia, sungguh tampak menyedihkan bagi Jimin sendiri. Membuat Jimin ingin pulang pada waktu itu, sebelum akhirnya manik matanya bertabrakan dengan mata biru seorang pria. Kata suster yang lewat, nama pria itu adalah Yoongi. Pecandu sabu-sabu dan baru saja masuk ke dalam panti rehabilitasi ini.

"Menurutku tidak ada manusia yang menyedihkan…" gumam Jimin pelan sambil meraba ke dalam saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sekantung penuh dengan cokelat yang terbungkus dengan kertas merah. "Cokelat ini unik loh…" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum tipis.

Jangankan untuk mengulurkan tangan mengambil kantung itu, bahkan mata Yoongi saja tidak bergerak, tetap diam dan menatap dinding yang ada di hadapannya. Membuat Jimin menghela napas kecil, dengan pelan Jimin meletakkan sekantung cokelat itu di meja kecil samping tempat tidur Yoongi dan melangkah pergi.

Tanpa ada kata, atau bahkan perkenalan formal yang biasanya selalu terjadi tanpa sadar. Jimin hanya memutuskan untuk pulang saja, dan mungkin…

Dia akan datang sekali lagi, hanya sekedar untuk melihat manik mata biru tua milik Yoongi.

Tidak ada salahnya? Bukan?

.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum tipis, memegang ujung bajunya sambil melihat ke seluruh rumah para pecandu narkoba ini. Tipikal Jimin jika lagi senang, memegang ujung baju dan tersenyum tipis.

Mungkin Jimin memiliki antena di kedua kepalanya yang mungil, dia bisa begitu mudah menemukan Yoongi yang sedang berjalan dengan lesu di koridor. Membuat tatapan mereka bertabrakan sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya. Tubuh Yoongi tampak berkeringat, walau udara cukup dingin pada hari ini.

Sebenarnya Jimin sudah mencari sedikit demi sedikit informasi tentang orang pecandu sabu-sabu. Biasanya, mereka gampang gelisah dan serba salah melakukan apa saja, jarang mau menatap mata jika diajak bicara, mata sering tidak fokus, penuh dengan kecurigaan, badan mudah berkeringat, serta suka marah dan sensitive.

Membuat Jimin menjadi bersikap biasa saja dengan perilaku Yoongi. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jimin berjalan mendekat ke Yoongi. Dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri agar bisa menatap mata biru Yoongi yang sangat indah. Tapi Yoongi terus saja menghindar dan memalingkan wajahnya, seperti menolak untuk membuat mata mereka bertabrakan sekali lagi.

"Apa sih yang kau mau?!" kesal Yoongi saat Jimin pantang menyerah untuk melihat mata birunya.

"Melihat matamu." Jawab Jimin singkat sambil tertawa kecil. Membuat Yoongi mengkerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi kepalanya masih menunduk dalam. Melihat ubin berwarna putih yang sepertinya lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

"Cokelat…" gumam Yoongi dengan nada menyiratkan kegelisahan. "Cokelatmu, rasanya mint." Katanya sambil membalikkan badan dan melangkah cepat, seperti ingin pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

"Iya kan? Unik kan? Aku paling suka cokelat itu!" kata Jimin kesenangan, lalu melangkah cepat untuk menyamai kecepatan Yoongi. Bisa dibilang, Jimin harus berlari kecil karena faktor kaki Yoongi yang bergerak cepat dan sekali mengambil satu langkah maka 2 atau 3 ubin terlewati.

BRUK!

Yoongi langsung terdiam dan melihat Jimin yang jatuh karena kesandung kakinya sendiri. Membuat Yoongi langsung mengeluarkan sifat gelisahnya dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyentuh hidung kecilnya yang memerah, dampak karena mencium lantai tanpa sengaja. Bahkan sekarang hidung Jimin berdenyut hebat.

"Tolong?" kata Jimin dengan suara meringis menahan sakit, tapi yang ada Yoongi malah memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jimin. Membuat Jimin mencoba untuk berdiri sendiri dan mengejar ketinggalannya sekali lagi, tentu saja kali ini lebih berhati-hati karena dirinya tidak mau mencium lantai untuk kedua kalinya.

Yoongi berhenti saat kakinya menginjak rumput taman dan menghela napas kecil. "Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti ku huh?!" teriak Yoongi kesal sambil menatap mata Jimin tajam. Awalnya Jimin terkejut karena dibentak secara tiba-tiba, tapi sedetik kemudian dirinya tersenyum tipis.

"Karena aku suka matamu, akh! Kau melihat ke arahku tadi!" Seru Jimin sambil tertawa. Membuat Yoongi merasa emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun. Hampir saja dia ingin menampar wajah Jimin kalau dia tidak mengingat bahwa dirinya harus _sembuh_.

"Pergilah, tempat ini terlalu menyedihkan untuk kau injak." Kata Yoongi dengan penuh penekanan. Mengusir Jimin untuk menjauh dari dirinya.

"Tidak ada tempat yang menyedihkan Yoongi! Tempat ini cukup indah untuk kita bermain kejar-kejaran." Kata Jimin sambil menepuk pundah Yoongi kuat, kelewat kuat malahan. Hingga tubuh kurus Yoongi hampir saja tersungkur ke tanah. "Kau jadi!" kata Jimin sambil tertawa kuat.

Yoongi hanya mendengus kecil dan mengabaikan Jimin yang sekarang sudah berlari seakan merasa dirinya dikejar. Sebenarnya Yoongi memegang sekantung cokelat mint yang sudah tinggal sedikit di saku celananya. Tapi dirinya terlalu ragu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan kantung tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih ke Jimin.

Akhirnya Yoongi hanya melihat Jimin yang sekarang malah mencabuti bunga, mungkin namja mungil itu sudah sadar bahwa dirinya tidak di kejar sama sekali. Jimin tersenyum tipis saat mencium bunga berwarna merah, membuat Yoongi mengkerut tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya, dunia seperti apa yang dilihat oleh Jimin?

"Seindah itukah dunia?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara yang cukup keras, membuat Jimin berhenti dan menatap wajah Yoongi dengan pelan.

"Dunia tidak indah, tapi berwarna! Ada warna hijau, kuning, merah, dan biru tentunya." Kata Jimin sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoongi. "Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?"

"Abu-abu…" kesal Yoongi sambil tertawa getir.

"Kalau begitu, bersihkan saja matamu dengan air. Lalu kau akan melihat warna merah." Balas Jimin dengan tidak masuk akal.

"Bagaimana dengan tubuhku yang sudah rusak?" tanya Yoongi, jujur saja Yoongi hanya penasaran dengan jawaban unik yang akan dilontarkan Jimin.

"Hmmm… akh aku tau! Jika tubuhmu rusak, yah diperbaiki saja. Mudah bukan? Sedikit usaha dan keringat, tubuhmu akan lebih mudah untuk sembuh." Kata Jimin dengan raut wajah yakin dengan jawaban anehnya itu.

Tapi entah mengapa mampu membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis, dan senyuman itu berubah menjadi gelak tawa. Untuk sedetik saja Yoongi berpikir, mungkin berteman dengan Jimin tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Akhirnya Yoongi mengeluarkan kantung cokelat itu dan menatap manik mata Jimin dalam.

"Kurasa, aku membutuhkan lebih banyak cokelat mint agar tubuhku lebih cepat diperbaiki."

.

.

.

Jimin tertawa getir. Cokelat mint berserakan di lantai membuat Jimin terduduk pelan. Secarik kertas berisi kata singkat dan lukisan kecil yang sangat indah. Lukisan wajahnya sendiri…

Kata ibunya, Yoongi telah _dibuang_ dari keluarganya sendiri. Membuatnya putus asa dan terjebak dalam lingkaran iblis. Sabu-sabu adalah _hidup_ baginya, walau hal itu akan memakan waktu di dalam kehidupannya. Dan sekarang dia mempercepat itu semua.

Dua minggu pertemanan terbentuk secara sia-sia. Yoongi dianggap salah satu pecandu narkoba yang gagal sembuh. Dari awal masa depan Yoongi cukup cerah, prestasi yang memadai untuk dirinya masuk ke dalam universitas manapun. Tapi dirinya memilih untuk mengotori tangannya dengan cat akrilik daripada penggaris yang akan menggambarkan struktur bangunan. Membuat dirinya _dibuang_ dari keluarga arsitek. Stress dan pergaulan bebas menggerogoti masa depan Yoongi menjadi suram.

Lagipula, Jimin yakin Yoongi bisa sembuh kalau dirinya tidak memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tragis. Waktu mendengar keluarganya pindah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun ke Yoongi. Artinya… Yoongi sudah tidak dianggap lagi di _sana_.

"Dasar bodoh…" lirih Jimin pelan, menggenggam surat dengan sangat kuat. "Padahal kau bisa sembuh… lalu lanjut kuliah… gambarmu indah, seharusnya kau tau itu…" lanjutnya sambil melihat para suster di hadapannya sudah heboh, menurunkan tubuh kaku dari gantungan yang terbuat dari tali tipis. Wajah tampan yang kurus tampak membiru karena kekurangan oksigen.

' _ **Mataku selalu melihat abu-abu… hidupku selalu kelam… dan tubuhku akan selalu rusak tanpa perlu diperbaiki. Aku tergelincir terlalu jauh ke dalam lubang, Jimin. Maafkan aku…'**_

Rangkaian kata dan sebuah lukisan di kertas _lecek_ itu membuat air mata menggenang di dasar mata Jimin. Padahal, jika _mau_ … maka Yoongi akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ah salah… jika saja Yoongi tidak mencoba menyentuh obat itu, mungkin kisahnya akan jadi jauh berbeda.

Apa positifnya jika sudah begini? Diperbaiki dengan segala cara juga tidak bisa. Yoongi terlanjur putus asa…

Membuat Jimin merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tidak mampu untuk melihat tubuh kaku Yoongi walaupun hanya sejenak. Hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kertas tulis dan menangis kecil, mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak berteriak. Cukup menangis dalam diam saja…

Jimin yakin, kisah akan menjadi jauh lebih baik kalau Yoongi mau berusaha… sedikit saja. Toh, Jimin akan terus menemaninya. Dan ini terlalu menyedihkan bagi Jimin, ini terlalu kejam. Mata biru Yoongi yang biasanya sangat indah, sekarang tampak begitu kosong. Mulut Yoongi yang selalu meminta cokelat mint kepadanya sekarang tertutup rapat. Membuat Jimin semakin menangis kuat.

Jimin hanya merasa kecewa, dengan apa yang terjadi.

Atau merasakan sedih? Ah, bahkan untuk saat ini saja Jimin tidak terlalu mengerti…

Dia hanya ingin menangis saja untuk kali ini.

Cokelat mint yang selalu dimakan oleh Yoongi sekarang tergeletak berhamburan di lantai, bahkan sudah terinjak oleh suster dan dokter yang berlalu lalang dengan hebohnya. Jimin mengambil satu cokelat yang masih bagus dan memakannya dengan perlahan.

Membiarkan rasa mint menjalar ke tenggorokannya yang terasa perih, entah karena apa. Lama Jimin melihat wajah damainya Yoongi sebelum akhirnya tertawa getir. Mengucapkan satu kata yang menandakan semuanya telah berakhir.

Bukan selamat tinggal, apalagi sampai jumpa.

Melainkan…

"Kurasa… cokelat mint persediaanku telah habis… maafkan aku… Yoongi…"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **(Bacotan author sebelum balas review)**

 **Ini adalah kisah yang aku tulis waktu lomba mading antar kelas yang bertemakan narkoba… hasil menag atau kalah sih belom keluar…. Tapi semoga mading kami menang… aamiin…**

 **DAN,, SEMANGAT BAGI KAKAK2 YANG AKAN MELAKSANAKAN UN HARI SENIN NANTI! Hayoo semangat! Semoga kalian semua lancar mengerjakannya #aamiin… Semangat! Dan pikirin nih, nanti perpisahan mau pakai baju apaan tcu? Hahahaha**

 **Alhamdulillah, urusan teater udah kelar… aku sedikit bebas sekarang… mungkin secara perlahan jadwal update cerita aku kembali normal. Wkwkwkw…**

 **Sep, besok aku akan update yang downfall sepertinya… untuk a mask ama an invitation… aku gak sempat buat lanjutannya minggu ini, mungkin minggu dpn baru sempat update… wkwkwkwk, maaf yah membuat kalian menunggu~~**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Jchimchimo,** wkwkwkw… jimin mah banyak yang sukaa.. aku aja suka, kan aku juga ngantri XD

 **Trb bantanboys,** dan ini hurt ama comfort lagi, wkwkwkwk… minggu depan bakal vmin humor! Jadi ditungguh yahh~~ Jimin mesti bahagia dongs…

 **ChiminChim,** bagus juga tuh eon, kalau awal itu daftaran XD eon keknya bahagia amat si jeka nyesel -,- Jimin skrg udah malas ngadepin si jeka… dan lebih dekat ke v! yeayee

 **Tiwi21,** udah next yeah

 **Applecrushx,** Hahaha, kok ff nya aja yang dicintai? Authornya gak? #anjayy

 **Noona93,** bener tuh, kalau di awal hanya pendaftaran doang… semoga kuki tetap kuat yah~~

 **Sanaa11,** apa yang ini bikin baper juga? Si yoongi bunuh diri XD

 **Avis alfi,** aku juga senang si jeka merana.. hahahahaha… iya, chap 30 aja deh. Soalnya kalau gak ditentuin malah gak siap2 nih ff,,, wkwkw

 **Kumiko ve,** ff nya ulang tahun loh hari ini, kan semalem lahiran sekarang ultah. Hahahah… realitanya memang gitu! Si jeka nyesel kan! Nyesel kan! Aku suka skrg si jeka nyesel dan jimin lebih ke v.. habisnya jeka nyebelin sihhh

 **Gummysmiled,** tapi kanda, dinda sangat amat menunggu review dari kanda… dinda lelah menunggu terus kanda… #HANJIR Jimin mah woles, gak sama jungkook lari ke v, gak sama v lari ke yoongi, gak sama yoongi lari ke aku #kamvret

 **Minsoo kim,** ibu periii aku menunggumu datang~~ wkwkwkwk… jadi, kamu itu kakak apa ibu peri?! Tolong jelaskan! Karena aku butuh kepastian! Kau harus mengerti itu! aku lelah di bohongin dengan indentitas dirimu! (mendadak ngaco)

 **Saranghae readers…**

 **Love and peace :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sakit**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung**

 **Pair : Vmin**

 **Genre : angst and… humor**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

Jimin menahan tangis, tangan kirinya memegang erat sabuk pengaman dan matanya berusaha melihat beberapa kendaraan yang lewat, seakan menolak untuk melirik namja tampan yang berada di sampingnya. Memegang kemudi dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Kau…" gumam Taehyung tertahan, menatap wajah Jimin sebentar lalu menghembuskan napas berat. "Sampai kapan kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku?"

Jimin semakin mengkerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, tangan kanannya masih setia memegang pipi kanannya yang sekarang sudah memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Hati Jimin sekarang begitu sakit, melihat Taehyung sudah berbohong bahkan melakukan hal yang menurut Jimin sangat jahat kepada dirinya.

"Tae, kau terlalu jahat…" balas Jimin yang membuat setetes air mata Jimin meluncur begitu saja. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja dia sudah tidak sanggup.

"SEKALI SAJA! Dengarkan perkataanku Jimin-ah! Aku lelah membujukmu ke sini!" teriak Taehyung, memukul kemudi dengan frustasi. Mengakibatkan suara klakson yang begitu kuat, membuat Jimin jadi sedikit terkejut.

"KALAU KAU SAYANG DENGANKU! Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini Tae? Kenapa?" balas Jimin, menatap wajah Taehyung tidak percaya. Orang yang begitu ia sayangi telah membohongi dirinya… rasanya begitu sakit… sungguh.

"Karena aku sayang! Karena aku CINTA! KARENA KAU MILIKKU! Aku membawamu ke sini Jimin! Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Taehyung berkata seperti itu dengan tangan mengepal. Jimin melihatnya, membuat Jimin jadi sedikit menampakkan wajah takut.

"Tidak! Kau berbohong! Kau bohong! Katanya mau pergi ke tempat es krim seperti biasa! Lalu kenapa ke sini?! Aku bukan milikmu! Mulai sekarang kita PUTUS!" kata Jimin dengan mata menantang, tapi air mata masih saja terus turun dari kedua matanya yang indah itu.

Mendengar kata putus, Taehyung langsung tersadar. Bahwa dia sudah berlaku kasar dengan Jimin, meneriaki dirinya seperti orang gila. Dan melihat pipi Jimin yang sudah memerah membuat hati Taehyung meringis kecil.

"Maaf… a—ku…" wajah Taehyung langsung berubah. Menampakkan penyesalan yang luar biasa dari kedua matanya. Tangan Taehyung bergerak memegang tangan kiri Jimin, walau sempat ditepis oleh Jimin… tapi pada akhirnya Taehyung berhasil menggenggam tangan mungil itu kuat.

"Aku minta maaf… aku tidak bermaksud… sungguh… pipimu…" kata Taehyung sambil mengelus pipi kanan Jimin pelan, membuat Jimin meringis kecil.

Kerutan di dahi Jimin semakin lama menghilang, merasakan lembutnya sentuhan Taehyung membuat raut wajah Jimin menjadi tenang. Air mata meluncur semakin deras dan Jimin hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak Tae… bukan salahmu… aku minta maaf, aku hanya terlalu pengecut melakukan ini. Aku tau kau sudah tidak sabar… aku minta maaf." Sahut Jimin yang membuat hati Taehyung tenang seketika. Sedetik kemudian Taehyung tersenyum tipis, tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut hitam Jimin dan bibirnya mencium dahi Jimin pelan.

"Tapi tetap saja kau berbohong Tae… hatiku sungguh sakit saat kau berbohong dan mengajakku ke sini. Kau jahat!" kata Jimin sambil merengut lucu, membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Dengarkan kataku sekali saja… setelah kau melakukannya, kau akan mendapatkan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Sungguh." Kata Taehyung yang membuat Jimin kembali menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak mau! Aku takut!"

Mendengar penolakan dari Jimin yang kesekian kalinya, membuat Taehyung jadi merasa lelah. Dirinya sudah bersabar, sungguh. Tapi kalau Jimin begini terus, Taehyung bisa stress!

Taehyung menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Matanya memicing tajam menatap mata Jimin dan kedua tangannya memegang kepala Jimin kuat. Membuat Jimin meneguk ludahnya karena takut.

Taehyung membuka mulut, mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan suara yang cukup berat. Jimin bahkan bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merinding karena suara Taehyung.

"Kau. Harus. Masuk. Ke. Tempat. Itu. Lalu. Gigimu. Harus. D-I-C-A-B-U-T!" Taehyung berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

"TIDAK MAU!" balas Jimin kembali menangis. "Kau tahu kan?! Aku phobia sama dokter gigi! Aku tidak suka!" teriak Jimin yang membuat Taehyung menggeram kesal.

"GIGIMU ITU SUDAH BUSUK! Lihat! Pipimu jadi bengkak kan?!" balas Taehyung sambil menekan pipi Jimin kuat. Membuat Jimin berteriak kesakitan.

"BIARKAN SAJA SAKIT SAMPAI AKU TUA! Biarkan saja bengkak sampai aku mati!" teriak Jimin frustasi yang membuat Taehyung membuka pintunya dan memutari mobil, membuka pintu mobil Jimin dan menarik tangannya kuat.

"Kau pikir tidak muak apa melihatmu mengeluh sakit gigimu setiap hari?! Sebelum tidur mengeluh sakit, setiap bangun tidur mengeluh, setiap melakukan sesuatu mengeluh! Muak tahu!" kata Taehyung dan menarik tangan Jimin agar keluar dari mobil.

Jimin sendiri sudah menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau, raut wajah ketakutan tampak begitu jelas di wajahnya. Taehyung yang geram dengan sikap Jimin, membuat Taehyung langsung menggendong Jimin ala _bridal style_.

"TIDAK MAU! AKHH! TOLONG! TOLONG!" Teriak Jimin membahana saat Taehyung menggendong dirinya memasuki tempat yang di depannya terpampang gambar gigi dan tulisan 'Dokter Gigi John' serta sederet penjelasan tentang kapan klinik itu buka.

Jimin terus saja menolak, tapi tenaga Taehyung sekuat baja. Membuat Jimin menjambak rambut Taehyung kuat dan berteriak minta tolong sebelum akhirnya Taehyung memasuki klinik itu yang untung saja lagi sepi.

"Bisa langsung masuk tidak?" tanya Taehyung kesusahan menggendong Jimin. Membuat wanita muda yang sedang duduk di meja besar kebingungan.

"Oh, bisa tuan… mumpung lagi sepi." Kata wanita itu dengan muka bingung melihat Jimin yang masih meronta-ronta.

"GILA GILA GILA! Aku tidak mau gila! Dasar Taehyung sialan!" teriak Jimin saat Taehyung membuka pintu yang menuju ruangan kecil penuh dengan alat-alat untuk gigi.

Dr. John yang awalnya sedang minum air putih langsung tersedak, melihat satu orang namja sudah memegang sisi pintu dan berteriak tidak mau giginya diperiksa.

"DOK! BANTU SAYA DOK! BANTU!" Teriak Taehyung yang membuat dokter tampan itu juga ikut-ikutan menarik Jimin agar mau diperiksa.

"AKU TIDAK MAU DIPERIKSA!" Jimin berteriak seperti orang gila. Mengabaikan rasa ngilu di giginya setiap kali ia berbicara.

Oh, mari kita berdoa untuk Dr. John yang pastinya akan kewalahan untuk mencabut satu gigi di mulut Jimin.

Dan kurasa…

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling mengerikan bagi Jimin.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hanjay… siapa yang awalnya ngira si tae ngajak jimin ke tempat yang gak-gak?**

 **Atau si tae mukul pipi jimin?**

 **Dan ternyata jimin lagi sakit gigi. Wkwkkwkw.**

 **BTW, di sini ada yang baca A Mask? Ada sesuatu tuh di situ. Hehehehe.**

 **Maafkan aku yang lama apdet, aku mah sibok… lalu sangking sibuknya, eh stamina drop banget -,- akhirnya sakit total XD ini baru sehat langsung nulis cerita :v**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Trb bangtanboys,** ini humor… kelewat humor malahan XD sayangnya kau tidak bisa menyilat kulit aku dan di gantung di kamar XD karna ini humor XD

 **ChiminChim,** karena aku suka angst kali…. Potassium? Apaan itu? gak ada kali nama yoonmin nya diganti -,-

 **Keymingi02,** hanjer sialan…. Mungkin semalam aku lagi galau… dan disekolah aku lagi sibuk2nya ngebahas narkoba gitu… jadinya gitu…

 **Michaelchildhood,** I don't know why…

 **Tiwi21,** udah next~

 **AllSoo,** ini vmin plus humor… hahahahaha

 **Minchimin,** yahhh… malah buatnya humor… mianhae~

 **Zyan Chim-Chim,** asik mampus aja mulu review nya…

 **Applecrushx,** maafkan yang mesti angst… mian…

 **Avis alfi,** gimana nih kak un nya? Hahaha, dan gimana baju perpisahannya? Hanjer, aku perhatian kan? Tsah…

 **Nohkunatip,** aku ambil empat jempolnya dan aku simpan baik2 XD makasih elah udah muji… aku jadi mayu…

 **Kumiko ve,** mungkin dia udah lelah dengan kehidupan makanya mencoba bunuh diri. Ngahahahaha

 **Jchimchimo,** emang so sweet sih… tapi akhirnya aja yang sades.

 **BLUEFIRE0805,** makasih nee~~~ udah suka, saranghae~

 **Monggo cek A Mask…**

 **Makasih~**

 **Love and peace :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bosan**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : KookMin**

 **Genre : little angst and romance**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace:3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

"Aku bosan."

"Ne?" tanya Jungkook kebingungan sambil meminum _mocha float_ dan memakan kentang yang ada di hapadannya.

"Aku bosan, dengan ini." Kata Jimin dengan tatapan serius.

"Hyung bosan di café ini?" tanya Jungkook yang masih tidak mengerti ke arah mana percakapan ini akan berlanjut.

"Bukan, dengan hubungan kita." Balas Jimin dengan serius, sempat saja Jungkook berpikir bahwa hyung kesayangannya ini bercanda. Tapi melihat tatapan Jimin yang menatap lurus dan tajam ke arahnya, bisa diambil kesimpulan bahwa Jimin tidak bercanda sama sekali.

"Aku bosan…" ulang Jimin yang membuat Jungkook terdiam seribu bahasa. Menatap wajah Jimin tidak mengerti.

Jimin sebenarnya sudah dari dulu merasakan ini, dia merasa _bosan_. Di saat kawan-kawannya yang lain dibelikan bunga sama sang pacar, Jimin malah dibelikan buku tulis yang entah gunanya untuk apa. Di saat kawan-kawannya makan di café mahal, Jimin malah makan di café murah… itupun bayar sendiri-sendiri.

Dikatakan iri dengan yang lain? Tidak.

Bahkan Jimin sempat meyakinkan dirinya bahwa berpacaran dengan Jungkook itu beda dari yang lain, unik istilahnya. Kalau kencan hanya menemani dirinya berjam-jam bermain game di rumah Jungkook, atau hanya sekedar numpang baca komik di rumahnya.

Jika ditanya, apa Jungkook pernah ke rumah Jimin? Jawabannya tidak.

Tidak ada kata sang pacar mengantar sampai ke rumah dalam hubungan mereka. Rumah Jungkook terlampau dekat dari sekolah dan rumah Jimin terlampau jauh. Jadi Jungkok selalu melontarkan kata _'aku malas'_.

Kalau Jimin tidak ingat bahwa Jungkook adalah pacarnya sendiri, yang menyatakan cinta untuknya dengan malu-malu kucing, yang ia terima dengan hati terbuka, yang ia sukai hingga detik ini… mungkin Jimin sudah menggampar Jungkook dengan penuh niat dan doa.

Apalagi yang perlu ditanyakan? Kata-kata manis yang selalu dilontarkan? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

Jungkook terlalu kaku untuk mengatakan hal manis, bahkan kata-kata manis yang menurut Jimin terlalu manis adalah _'Hyung, kau gemuk'_.

Demi seluruh dewa di bumi ini, Jimin rasanya ingin menendang kepala Jungkook hingga berdarah-darah karena sudah mengatakan hal itu.

Tapi anehnya, hubungan yang menurut Jimin _kelewat_ hambar ini… selalu ia pertahankan. Dengan beribu alasan yang ia berikan.

 _Hubungan kami unik._

 _Hubungan kami special._

 _Dia memang tidak romantis, karena itu aku suka dia._

 _Dia memang tidak romantis, tapi dia mencintaiku._

Akan tetapi, lama kelamaan Jimin mulai muak. Dengan segala sikap pasif Jungkook dan sifat Jungkook yang sangat cuek. Dan akhirnya… Jimin bosan.

"Jadi?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara penuh keraguan.

"Aku ingin putus, 6 bulan berpacaran denganmu tapi selalu seperti ini. Makan di café ini saja, kalau kencan juga hanya ke rumahmu. Kau tahu, bahkan Taehyung… anak kelas sebalah yang melakukan pendekatan denganku? Baru saja 3 minggu kami dekat dia sudah mengirimi bunga. Lah kau? 6 bulan, hadiah yang kau kasih untukku juga hanya buku tulis." Jelas Jimin dengan muka kesal.

"Jadi aku ingin putus." Kata Jimin yang membuat Jungkook terdiam seribu bahasa. Hatinya tidak merasakan sakit, tapi tubuhnya seakan ditimpa ratusan ton. Jungkook shock, dia terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan Jimin yang seakan menghantam dirinya dengan kuat.

"Hyung… a—ku…"

"Aku ingin putus Jungkook, itu mauku." Jimin yang berkata seperti itu membuat Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa berkata lagi. Itu sudah _final_ , hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

"Baiklah… kalau itu yang hyung mau." Kata Jungkook sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. Tidak, Jungkook tidak pasrah dengan hubungan ini.

Jungkook malah terlalu shock dengan perkataan Jimin, hingga dirinya tidak bisa mengeluarkan pembelaan diri yang mungkin akan membantu dirinya supaya dia tidak putus dengan Jimin. Bahkan sekarang otak Jungkook berhenti bekerja, untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata lebih dari itu.

Jimin langsung menghembuskan napasnya lega, dia merasa bahwa urusannya sudah selesai dan memandang uang yang diberikan Jungkook lalu menghitungnya dengan pelan. Jimin sempat melihat Jungkook berjalan secara perlahan keluar café dengan wajah bengong. Jimin yakin seratus persen bahwa Jungkook shock setengah mati, tapi Jimin berpikir bahwa Jungkook akan baik-baik saja.

Jimin yang masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya di café, mulai mengecek ponsel dan melihat bahwa Taehyung mengirim pesan singkat. Jimin merasa dirinya sedikit senang dan tersenyum tipis lalu membalas pesan itu dengan jawaban yang cukup pendek. Tiba-tiba sebuah jaket tebal mendarat di kepala Jimin yang membuat Jimin tersentak kaget.

"Jaket, dan syal…" kata Jungkook dengan wajah datar. "Di luar turun salju… dan baju hyung terlalu tipis…" lanjutnya lalu Jungkook kembali keluar café dengan wajah bodohnya.

Entah mengapa, Jimin tertegun melihat sikap Jungkook. Sekilas memori mulai muncul di bayangannya secara bersamaan.

' _Aku malas mengantar hyung sampai ke rumah… jadi kau harus ke rumahku!'_

 _ **Aku mau hyung ke rumahku.**_

' _Ini 10 buku tulis, jadi jangan pergi ke tempat fotocopy itu untuk membeli buku lalu ketemu sama pemilik fotocopy yang hyung bilang tampan itu.'_

 _ **Aku cemburu.**_

' _Karena uang jajanku sedikit, jadi aku tidak bisa membayarkan hyung makan. Tapi kalau hyung mau, aku bisa masak untuk hyung!'_

 _ **Aku ingin hyung coba masakanku.**_

' _Hyung, kau gemuk… hyung enak dipeluk. Maka dari itu jangan diet.'_

 _ **Jangan diet, aku cinta hyung apa adanya.**_

Jimin langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat semua kejadian itu. Membuat beberapa orang yang berada di café itu menatap Jimin kebingungan.

Serasa ada yang menggelitik hati Jimin, membuat Jimin tidak bisa berhenti tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jimin merasa dia bodoh, bagaimana bisa dia bosan dengan hubungan ini? Bagaimana bisa dia bosan dengan sikap Jungkook yang lucu seperti itu?

Jimin hanya dimakan oleh sikap romantis yang ada di novel-novel sampai melupakan bahwa Jungkook, sudah sangat romantis dibandingkan yang lain. Jimin juga hanya melupakan sikap pemalu Jungkook yang membuat dirinya harus berkata kasar dan cuek untuk mengajak Jimin ke suatu tempat atau melakukan suatu hal untuk Jimin.

Jimin juga tersadar, bahwa selama ini… Jungkook sudah sangat mewarnai hubungan mereka. Memberikan bumbu yang banyak sehingga hubungannya tidak terasa hambar. Dan entah mengapa, lidah Jimin mungkin sedang rusak untuk merasakan bumbu itu.

Akhirnya Jimin malah menghentikan tawanya dan membayar makanan yang ada. Lalu dia mulai berlari keluar café dan melihat Jungkook yang terdiam seperti orang bodoh di halter bis. Muka Jungkook tampak putus asa, persis seperti seseorang yang baru saja dicampakkan.

"Jungkook!" teriak Jimin sambil tertawa kecil dan berlari mengejar Jungkook yang melihatnya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Dasar bodoh, aku hanya bercanda." Lanjut Jimin dengan penuh usaha menahan tawa.

Muka Jungkook langsung tampak terkejut, tapi setelah itu matanya berbinar-binar. "Bena—jangan bercanda seperti itu hyung! Aku tidak suka!" kata Jungkook dan langsung memeluk Jimin lalu mencium puncak kepala Jimin berkali-kali.

Jimin berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawa. Oh, betapa dia suka dengan sifat random Jungkook yang terkadang begitu manis jika dilihat.

"Hyung… aku benar-benar mencintaimu hyung! Kumohon jangan berkata aneh-aneh seperti tadi! Demi Tuhan hyung, aku memang tidak bisa melakukan tindakan romantis seperti yang lain hyung… tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Sederet kata langsung keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

Kata-kata itu langsung membuat Jimin tersenyum senang di dalam dekapan Jungkook. "Ne, aku tahu… maaf aku bercandanya kelewatan." Lanjut Jimin dengan sedikit berbohong. Tidak apalah berbohong sedikit demi kebaikan dirinya dan Jungkook.

"Jaketmu kebesaran tahu…" kata Jimin sambil mendongak ke atas dan melihat wajah Jungkook yang sekarang tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku menyukainya… hangat." Lanjut Jimin sambil tertawa lebar.

"Hyung…"

"Hmmm?" tanya Jimin sambil mengkalungkan tangannya di leher Jungkook.

"Mulai besok, pindah kelas!"

"Heh?!" Jimin langsung mengkerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dan melihat Jungkook dengan wajah bingung.

"Jangan dekat dengan yang lain juga…" lanjut Jungkook dengan wajah datarnya. Jimin langsung tertawa kecil melihat sikap Jungkook. Mungkin, hanya dirinya yang tahu betapa lucunya Jungkook saat ini.

"Baiklah Jungkook… aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan Taehyung." kata Jimin yang membuat Jungkook langsung memeluk tubuh Jimin kuat.

Ciuman sekilas mendarat di bibir Jimin yang membuat Jimin tersenyum senang.

Dan mungkin, Jimin harus mengingat kenangan ini.

Agar saat dia bosan nanti, dia bisa mengingat kenangan ini dengan baik…

"Saranghae Jungkook…"

"I know…" gumam Jungkook sambil mengusap rambut Jimin pelan. "Nado saranghae."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Tsah… sades cheesy nya…**

 **Agak2 gimana gitu coba waktu aku baca dari awal lagi. Hii, romantis banget elah. Jadi merinding gegara geli sendiri coba.**

 **YEAY/? Jadwalku kembali seperti normal lagi… jadi bisa dipastikan 100 persen. Ff ini bakal update tiap minggu kek biasa~~**

 **Btw, aku phobia dokter gigi… pernah ke dokter gigi Cuma untuk nge cek doang kan. Eh yang ada aku nangis2 kek orang gila sambil bilang "GAK MAU DI CEK" huaaa… tapi tetap aja sih giginya mesti dicabut. Pokoknya aku phobia banget! Sampai sekarang kalau tengok klinik dokter gigi gitu, mendadak keringat dingin XD**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Minsabiru,** hmm… downfall udah apdet btw. Yang chap 4…

 **Trb bangtanboys,** nah loh… mikirin yang enggak gak kek mana… kan udah warning humor :'D

 **Zyan Chim-chim,** bahahaha, kasihan chimchim…

 **Minchimin,** hanya sakit gigi… tapi lebaynya minta ampun.

 **Jchimchimo,** cieee… yang bisa nebak~~ btw chim lebay amat yah ke dokter gigi gitu amat…

 **Tiwi21,** hanya sakit gigi… tapi dramatis banget…

 **Jungie nuna,** asah! Yang ketahuan yadong nih eee… bahahahahaha

 **ChiminChim,** aku sudah sembuh kak… kelewat sembuh/? Aku selalu memberi warning yang berguna bagi kalian semua… hahahahahaha

 **Esazame,** gemesin kek aku (?)

 **Keymingi02,** dewa kek mana beb? Seperti zaman yunani2 gitu? Zeus, Poseidon, hades? Sabi sabi… tapi kagak tau deh buatnya kapan… btw beb, ini beneran bakal manggil beb? Aku sih mau2 aja beb… tapi aku lebih suka honey~~ or daddy (hanjer)

 **Gummysmiled,** I love you too :*

 **Sersanjung,** udah lanjottt

 **Minsoo kim,** spesies tidak terdefinisikan? *mikir keras* hanjer, ketahuan yadongnya sudah…

 **Noona93,** yang iya iya apa yang gak gak?

 **Avis alfi,** perhatian kan… because I love you /najes/ jimin is always lebay…

 **7201,** bahahahaha.. jimin lebay tae dramatis… sungguh pasangan yang aneh..

 **BLUEFIRE0805,** drama tapi lucu kannnnn .

 **Aku sayang banget sama review kalian semua~~**

 **Love and peace :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Curious**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Min Yoongi**

 **Pair : Yoonmin**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

Kalian tahu apa yang namanya penasaran? Keingintahuan akan suatu hal? Rasa yang akan mengganggu peikiran kita hingga berhari-hari bukan? Tentu saja jika tidak dituntaskan…

Nah itu yang dirasakan oleh Yoongi.

Seorang CEO dari perusahaan ternama, yang bisa dikatakan juga sebuah namja tampan dengan kekayaan yang mengelilinginya. Biasanya, dia selalu dikejar-kejar oleh wanita yang menginginkan kekayaannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, semua wanita jalang itu mundur secara teratur dan tentu saja akan menghilang di hadapannya.

Jawabannya hanya satu, Park Jimin.

Namja manis yang mampu menumbuhkan rasa penasaran di hati Yoongi. Awal mula kisah mereka cukup unik, Yoongi melakukan akusisi dan mengambil ahli semua perusahaan Jimin yang terbilang cukup kecil tapi mampu menguntungkan pihak perusahaan Yoongi.

Anehnya Jimin tetap diam, mungkin karena dirinya tahu bahwa perusahaan yang ia punya sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda jatuh. Dan menerima tawaran Yoongi jugalah bukan hal yang buruk. Tapi lama kelamaan mereka berdua menjadi sering bertemu.

Membuat Yoongi menjadi penasaran… sangat penasaran…

Latar belakang Jimin juga sudah diketahui Yoongi, mulai dari dirinya yang yatim piatu hingga sejarah perusahaan milik Jimin, dimana orang tua Jimin meninggal terlalu cepat dan menyerahkan semua perusahaan ke tangan Jimin. Tapi tetap saja itu semua tidak memuaskan rasa penasaran Yoongi.

Akhirnya, di saat rasa penasaran itu berkumpul di hati Yoongi dan menyentuh akal sehat Yoongi… dan pada saat itulah, Yoongi melamar Jimin. Yang tentu saja diterima oleh Jimin dengan wajah bersemu merah dan senyuman yang sangat manis.

Mulanya, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Yoongi yang dilayani dengan sangat baik oleh Jimin, Yoongi yang tetap bekerja, Yoongi yang setiap hari bertemu dengan senyuman Jimin saat ia pulang dari kerja, hingga Yoongi yang akan memeluk Jimin dari belakang saat tertidur.

Tapi tetap saja Yoongi penasaran, dan Yoongi mengambil hal nekat lainnya… yaitu…

"Kau… menyuruhku… untuk menemanimu… demi membuntuti ISTRIMU SENDIRI?!" geram Hoseok kesal sambil melihat wajah Yoongi yang sekarang sudah seperti mata-mata. Menggunakan kacamata hitam, topi, hingga syal tebal di lehernya. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahmu…"

Hoseok, sahabat Yoongi dari kecil, yang sekarang menjadi pengacara yang cukup terkenal karena hampir semua kasus yang ia tangani selalu menang, hanya bisa menggeleng kecil. Tidak mengerti dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang makin lama semakin aneh.

"Hell! Masih banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan di kantor dan kau—" Hoseok terdiam saat Yoongi membekap mulutnya dan memandang keluar jendela café. Di seberang jalan, tampak Jimin yang berpakaian rapi keluar dari gedung apartement sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ckckck, istrimu masih cantik seperti biasanya…" gumam Hoseok dengan wajah penuh arti.

"Hentikan pemikiran kotormu itu, dia istriku." Kata Yoongi yang membuat Hoseok memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sinis. "Ayo kita pergi."

Hoseok dan Yoongi pun keluar dari café dan menghirup udara pagi yang cukup dingin di Seoul. Mereka pun mengikuti secara diam-diam apa yang Jimin lakukan. Mulai Jimin yang memanggil taxi dan berhenti di salah satu supermarket terdekat.

Sekarang Yoongi tahu, bahwa Jimin tidak menggunakan mobil yang ia berikan. Bisa dimaklumi, Jimin adalah orang yang sederhana. Dia tidak pernah menggunakan semua barang mahal yang diberikan Yoongi. Jimin hanya orang yang suka tampil dengan apa adanya.

Setelah itu Yoongi memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran dan langsung masuk ke dalam supermarket dan melihat gerak-gerik Jimin. Melihat Jimin yang mengambil bahan makanan hingga membayar di kasir.

Satu harian, Yoongi dan Hoseok mengikuti Jimin dari jam 8 pagi hingga jam 12 siang. Mulai dari Jimin yang habis membeli makanan di supermarket malah berhenti di taman kota dan bermain sama anak-anak kecil. Atau Jimin yang memanjat pohon karena ada kucing yang menangis di dahan pohon, dan Jimin yang menolong seorang nenek yang kesusahan untuk menyebrang jalan.

Walaupun Jimin yang memilih jalan kaki untuk pulang ke apartement dan sikap Jimin yang selalu berhenti di banyak tempat, mampu membuat Yoongi dan Hoseok kesusahan mengikutinya. Tapi banyak hal yang bisa dilihat Yoongi.

Bermacam-macam ekspresi wajah Jimin keluarkan dan kebaikan hati Jimin yang mampu membuat hati Yoongi menghangat. Tapi tetap saja, Yoongi masih…

"Hei, jangan melamun." Kata Hoseok sambil menikmati makan siangnya, membuat Yoongi tersentak dan memakan nasi yang ada di hadapannya. Sehabis membuntuti istri Yoongi, Hoseok merasa perutnya kelaparan dan memaksa Yoongi untuk makan di salah satu restoran pinggir jalan.

"Kau beruntung kawan, mendapat istri secantik dan sebaik itu…" gumam Hoseok yang membuat Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Hoseok-ah… aku ingin kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku." Kata Yoongi yang membuat Hoseok kebingungan melihatnya. Yoongi sempat terdiam beberapa saat, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Aku tahu hal ini akan datang, Jimin yang terbaik bagiku… di dunia walaupun di akhirat nanti. Jimin benar-benar yang terbaik, dan bisa dikatakan aku mencintai dirinya. Dan karena waktuku tidak lama lagi… aku minta bantuanmu." Jelas Yoongi.

"Apa-apaan ini… kau berkata seperti ini, kau seakan mau mati kawan…" kata Hoseok sambil tertawa kecil, menganggap perkataan Yoongi sebagai candaan belaka.

"Aku serius Hoseok, aku pernah membuat kesalahan sekali. Dan sekarang hidupku tidak lama lagi… maka dari itu bantu aku." Sahut Yoongi yang membuat suasana menjadi terasa mencekam.

"Bantu aku untuk menulis surat wasiat. Dan satu hal…"

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau tahu? Hari ini aku merasa diikuti! Aku jadi takut kalau kemana-mana." Kata Jimin sambil cemberut di hadapan Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi sempat meneguk ludah kasar dan merasa bersalah.

"Ehem! Siapa yang berani mengikuti tuan putri ku huh?" Sahut Yoongi berpura-pura marah, mampu membuat Jimin memukul pundak Yoongi kuat dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya di tempat tidur.

"Aku serius hyung!" kata Jimin dengan wajah kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. Yoongi yang melihat tingkah imut Jimin hanya bisa tertawa kecil lalu memperbaiki posisi tidurnya agar bisa menjadikan paha Jimin sebagai bantal.

"Hyung juga serius."

"Aish! Hyung tidak mengerti!" balas Jimin sambil mencubit salah satu pipi Yoongi dengan geram.

"Hahahaha, mian mian! Kalau begitu Jimin mau apa? Mau aku sewakan bodyguard? Jadi ada yang menjagamu saat aku pergi kerja?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat Jimin jadi berpikir kecil.

Yoongi memandangi wajah istrinya yang sangat cantik itu dan mulai mengelus pipi istrinya secara pelan. "Jimin… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…" kata Yoongi yang membuat Jimin melihat ke wajah suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup lama-lama, kau tahu? Semua manusia akan mati…" kata Yoongi yang membuat wajah Jimin mendadak kebingungan. "Maka dari itu, aku sudah menulis wasiat. Kalau aku mati nanti, seluruh harta dan perusahaan akan aku jatuhkan ke tanganmu."

"Hyung… kau berkata seakan besok kau akan mati… tidak lucu sama sekali hyung…" potong Jimin dengan tertawa yang dipaksakan.

"Aku serius." Jimin langsung menghentikan tawanya dan melihat mata Yoongi dalam.

"Hyung… kau tidak menyimpan penyakit kronis kan? Kenapa berbicara seperti ini? Kau akan mati? kalau hyung mati aku sama siapa? Aku tidak mungkin kan akan tidur sendirian? Hyung… jangan bercanda seperti ini! Aku tidak suka! Udah ah!" kata Jimin dengan nada cepat dan penuh ketakutan. Membuat Yoongi tertawa lalu mengelus pelan rambut Jimin.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan terpisah walau maut memisahkan. Aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu saat aku mati nanti dan begitu juga dengan dirimu. Karena menurutku, kau adalah jodohku di dunia dan di akhirat. Kita akan selalu bersama." Yoongi yang berusaha menenangkan Jimin hanya bisa mencium bibir Jimin pelan, membuat Jimin memeluk dirinya kuat.

"Jangan pernah berbicara hal seperti ini lagi hyung… jangan membuatku takut." Bisik Jimin pelan yang hanya dijawab anggukan kecil dari Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku… saranghae Jimin."

.

.

.

"Hyung! Bangun! Ayo sarapan!" teriak Jimin dari luar kamar yang membuat Yoongi berjalan dengan sangat pelan menuju dapur. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan wajah baru bangun tidur itu hanya bisa bengong sambil duduk di meja makan. Menunggu masakan dari istrinya tercinta.

"Karena hari ini hari Minggu… kita jalan ke taman bermain yuk hyung!" kata Jimin yang hanya dijawab anggukan pelan dari Yoongi. Jimin langsung bercerita panjang lebar tentang dirinya yang ingin sekali bermain banyak wahana. Sedangkan Yoongi antara sadar dan tidak sadar mendengar ocehan Jimin sambil sesekali mengangguk. Demi Tuhan, Yoongi masih sangat mengantuk!

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jimin pun meletakkan semangkuk sup di hadapan Yoongi dan tersenyum tipis. "Karena cuaca belakangan ini dingin, kita harus makan yang hangat-hangat." Kata Jimin sambil duduk di tempatnya lalu mulai memakan sup nya.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis melihat sarapannya yang disiapkan istrinya lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju peralatan memasak. Di samping peralatan itu ada beberapa gelas yang baru saja dicuci oleh Jimin. Yoongi pun mengambil satu gelas lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruk.

"Kita makan sambil nonton yuk." Kata Yoongi yang tentu saja dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin. Jimin pun mengambil dua mangkuk dan berjalan duluan menuju ruang keluarga. Meletakkan kedua mangkuk itu di meja keca dan duduk di lantai lalu menyalakan televise. Beberapa saat kemudian Yoongi datang dengan jus jeruknya lalu duduk di samping Jimin.

Yoongi mengambil sendoknya dan mulai mengaduk sup itu secara perlahan sebelum memasukkan satu sendok ke mulutnya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Dasar jalang." Kata Yoongi yang membuat Jimin kaget, dia melihat ke arah Yoongi dan kebingungan dengan wajah Yoongi yang berubah 180 derajat.

Yoongi menyengir dengan begitu mengerikan, memandang Jimin dengan sangat hina lalu tertawa meremehkan. "Racun apalagi yang kau letakkan kali ini?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat Jimin mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Ma—maksud hyung?" kata Jimin dengan tergagap, sungguh dia sangat ketakutan dengan perubahan Yoongi. Bahkan sekarang Jimin yakin bahwa itu bukan Yoongi yang ia kenal.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Jimin-ah, setiap sebulan sekali kau akan memasak sup sebagi sarapan. Untung saja aku selalu punya alasan untuk tidak memakan sup ini. Dan, kau selalu mempunyai ratusan rencana untuk membunuhku bukan?" tanya Yoongi yang seperti menyudutkan Jimin.

Membuat Jimin jadi sangat ketakutan, dia merasa ini bukan Yoongi. Orang yang memandangnya tajam dan mengerikan ini bukan suaminya. "Hyu—ng… kau kenapa…" tanya Jimin sambil mencoba menjauh perlahan dari Yoongi.

"Kenapa? Maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi sambil mendorong tubuh Jimin hingga punggung Jimin mendarat dengan kasar di lantai. Yoongi langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di antara kepala Jimin sebagai penopang tubuh. Memandang wajah Jimin dengan tajam dan menyengir lebar.

Dan tentu saja itu membuat seluruh tubuh Jimin bergetar hebat, Jimin sangat ketakutan…

"Kau membunuh kedua orang tuamu agar mendapat perusahaannya kan? Ouh, dari dulu aku selalu penasaran dengan dirimu Jimin… dan ternyata benar, kau adalah psychopath menjijikkan. Dan aku jatuh cinta pada seorang psycho sepertimu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tentu saja jatuh cinta dengan seorang psycho yang gila harta sangat memakan resiko… tapi, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya sayang…" jelas Yoongi dengan suara berat yang terdengar begitu menyeramkan.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir di mata Jimin, dia merasa begitu ketakutan. Hingga tidak mampu bergerak untuk melawan. Jimin hanya bisa menatap mata Yoongi yang sudah berubah, tatapan Yoongi tidak lagi penuh cinta seperti biasa.

TES

TES

TES

Tiga tetes darah mendarat di wajah Jimin, yang membuat Jimin terkejut setengah mati saat melihat hidung Yoongi yang mengeluarkan darah. "Hyung… kau, mimi—"

"KATAKAN RACUN APA SIALAN!" kata Yoongi dengan berteriak kuat. Tangan kanan Yoongi memegang kepalanya dan Yoongi mulai meringis kesakitan.

Jimin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, entah kenapa dia tidak mengerti kenapa Yoongi menjadi seperti ini. Jimin begitu takut, akan tetapi kedua tangannya terulur untuk mengelus kedua pipi Yoongi dengan lembut. "Hyung… kenapa kau seperti ini…" kata Jimin sambil berusaha duduk dan memeluk tubuh Yoongi dengan pelan.

Jimin menangis pelan, memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi dan mengelus sayang rambut suaminya itu dengan tangan bergetar. Jimin terus bertanya kenapa tapi yang ditanya hanya diam, seperti mengabaikan Jimin yang sudah menangis.

Sebelum akhirnya Yoongi membisikkan suatu kata…

"Katakan berapa menit lagi aku akan mati huh?" bisik Yoongi dengan sangat pelan di telinga kanan Jimin.

Membuat tangisan Jimin berhenti beberapa saat. Matanya yang menangis itu berubah menjadi tatapan licik, mulutnya yang terus bertanya 'kenapa' berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman tipis. "10 menit." Jawab Jimin sambil terkikik kecil.

"Awalnya, kepala… lari ke perut, tentu saja akan muntah darah. Lalu… kau mati! kyaa! Pasti seru bukan?!" teriak Jimin kesenangan. Wajah Jimin berubah menjadi raut wajah anak-anak yang tertawa senang.

Berbeda jauh dengan Yoongi yang hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Dari awal dia juga tahu… dia mengundang seorang psychopath ke dalam hidupnya, hanya karena rasa penasaran yang berbuah menjadi cinta.

Yoongi, mengundang kematiannya sendiri.

"Lalu, aku akan mendapatkan seluruh hartamu!" teriak Jimin sambil mengelus pelan rambut Yoongi dan membiarkan Yoongi muntah darah di bahu kanannya. "Makasih hyung! Ohh, betapa aku sangat menyayangi mu hyung!" kata Jimin dengan penuh tawa.

"Aku bohong…" gumam Yoongi dengan mulut penuh darah yang membuat Jimin terdiam.

"Bohong apa?"

"Wasiat, kalau aku mati… perusahaan dan harta akan diturunkan ke tangan Hoseok." Kata Yoongi yang mampu membuat seluruh tubuh Jimin terdiam kaku. Tidak ada lagi tawa dan raut wajah senang.

JLEB!

Jimin langsung melempar tubuh Yoongi ke belakang dan melihat sebuah pisau dapur sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya dengan sangat dalam. Jimin merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa dan tubuhnya mendadak melemas.

"Sudah kubilang bukan Jimin?" kata Yoongi dengan sangat lemah sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap wajah Jimin pelan. Mencium bibir Jimin untuk terakhir kalinya lalu tersenyum tipis, memandangi wajah Jimin yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan mulut Jimin berwarna merah darah karena terkena darah Yoongi.

Pelan tapi pasti Yoongi mengeluarkan pisau dari perut Jimin dan kembali menusuk tubuh Jimin, kali ini tepat di jantung Jimin. Membuat Jimin sekali lagi merasakan sakit dan hanya bisa menangis kecil.

"Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya…" kata Yoongi sambil menyengir lebar.

"Di dunia maupun di neraka."

.

.

.

" _Bantu aku untuk menulis surat wasiat. Dan satu hal…"_

" _Palsukan kematian kami berdua."_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Aku pundung… bts gelar konser dan katanya mereka pada nangis, lelah hayati… gak niat udah mau balas2 review… hati ini.. ah sudahlah…**

 **Lelah aku..**

 **Untuk basa-basi pun lelah, dan katanya jam 10 bakal ada mv save me… macam iya aja… sudahlah… aku gak kuat dipermainkan big hit mulu**

 **#curhatanfangirl**

 **Bener2 kagak ada niat udah mau balas2 review waktu nengok video mereka pada nangis semua… :')**

 **Minggu depan aja yah, untuk yang nunggu ff aku yang lain apdet… tunggu aja udah… sampai apdet.. bye semua…**

 **Love and peace :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Late Memory**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Taehyung and Jimin**

 **Pair : Vmin**

 **Genre : romance, angst, hurt.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

" _HEI HEI HEI! TENANG… KUMOHON TENANGLAH!" Taehyung berteriak dengan wajah panik. Memeluk Jimin yang histeris sambil memegang kepalanya._

" _Tae… aku tidak bisa… tidak bisa mengingat… sakit…" tangis Jimin mulai pecah, air mata sudah membasahi baju Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa mengelus rambut Jimin dengan pelan, mencium kepala Jimin dan melontarkan kalimat yang menenangkan Jimin._

" _Tenang sayang… tenang… aku ada untukmu… aku selalu ada untukmu."_

.

.

.

 **4 bulan kemudian.**

Jimin terdiam, menatap raut wajah Taehyung yang berubah. Sedangkan Jimin hanya menunduk menyesal, ingin rasanya dia minta maaf… tapi yang Jimin perbuat hanya diam.

"Ak—"

"Tak apa…" kata Taehyung cepat yang membuat Jimin langsung mendongakkan kepala dan menatap mata Taehyung dengan lekat. Ada secuil rasa gembira di hati Jimin saat Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tak apa Jimin… pergilah." Lanjutnya pelan.

Jimin hanya bisa terdiam tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa ada manusia sebaik Taehyung?

Dirinya jadi teringat kenangan di saat dia terbangun dari rumah sakit tanpa mengingat apapun. Di saat semua keluarganya mengatakan ia terkena kecelakaan mobil, atau di saat dokter berkata dirinyakehilangan ingatannya… semua terasa hampa bagi Jimin.

Tapi saat Taehyung datang ke rumah sakit dengan raut wajah menahan nangis, memeluk dirinya dan berkata bahwa Taehyung adalah kekasihnya. Jimin merasakan nyaman… sangat nyaman…

Akan tetapi, Jimin tiba-tiba merasa sedih. Dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun, memori memang terkadang menyerang pikirannya, hanya saja tidak ada memori Taehyung yang muncul sedikitpun. Membuat Jimin merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu mengingat Taehyung sama sekali.

"Aku tahu… sejak awal kau tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Dan di saat kau menatapnya…" Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya di tenggorokan. Meneguk ludah kasar dan mencoba menerima kenyataan. "Pandanganmu… sama seperti dulu, waktu kau melihatku." Kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum getir.

"Maka dari itu pergilah… aku tidak melarang." Lanjutnya pelan, membuat senyuman terkembang di wajah Jimin. Sangat manis di mata Taehyung…

"Apa kau tidak—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" potong Taehyung cepat sambil meminum kopi yang ada di hadapannya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku rasa kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Celetuk Taehyung dan membiarkan pahitnya kopi terasa di lidahnya.

"Maaf, andai saja aku tidak hilang ingatan… andai saja aku dapat mengingatmu… kau pasti tidak akan ter—"

"Aku tidak terluka Jimin… sungguh…" kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis, mengelus rambut halus Jimin dan menghela napas. "Besok aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana… kau sudah tahu bukan? Dan kurasa Jungkook bisa menjagamu dengan benar."

Jimin mengangguk semangat, sungguh Jimin merasa seperti orang jahat karena dengan mudahnya meminta putus dengan Taehyung. Namja yang katanya telah bersama dirinya selama 10 tahun, namja yang resmi telah menjadi kekasihnya selama 4 tahun, dan namja yang paling sabar merawat dirinya.

Tapi semua itu terkalahkan, Jimin tidak bisa mengingat tentang Taehyung sama sekali dan Jungkook datang di saat yang tepat. Tersenyum layaknya pangeran berkuda putih sambil membawa bunga yang sangat besar. Mampu membuat Jimin mabuk akan cinta dan terobsesi dengan Jungkook. Yah… Jimin telah melupakan Taehyung seutuhnya.

"Tae, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bandara besok pagi… aku ada urusan dengan Jungkook setelah ini. Aku pergi dulu ne? kau yang terbaik Taehyung." kata Jimin sambil mencium pipi Taehyung singkat dan pergi dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya.

Meninggalkan Taehyung dengan segala kesedihannya. Katakan Taehyung _idiot_ , bahkan saudaranya sendiri sudah menyuruh Taehyung untuk meninggalkan Jimin saat Jimin mulai dekat dengan anak pindahan di kampus Jimin. Tapi Taehyung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum getir.

" _Aku mencintainya Jin hyung… aku akan menunggu hingga dia ingat kembali. Kalaupun dia akan bersama Jungkook nantinya, maka aku akan bahagia. Karena kebahagiaan dirinya adalah kebahagiaanku juga."_

Munafik…

Diri Taehyung yang dulu sungguh munafik.

Lihatlah, sekarang siapa yang tidak merasakan secuil kebahagiaan di sini?

Taehyung tertawa pahit, betapa bodoh dirinya mencoba untuk bertahan. 10 tahun kedekatannya dengan Jimin dikalahkan dengan gombalan manis dari Jungkook. Entah Jungkook yang keparat atau dirinya yang memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama Jimin.

"Kau bodoh Taehyung… kau manusia terbodoh di dunia…" ucap Taehyung pelan sambil memukul dadanya. Entah mengapa, hatinya begitu sakit saat ini… _sangat sakit_.

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal?" tanya Jimin sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu. Membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Selamat tinggal." kata Taehyung dengan nada pasti. Membuat Jimin mengernyit bingung, kenapa Taehyung mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan dirinya?

"Apa maksudmu? Memang kau akan menetap di sana?"

"Yah… begitulah, orang tua ku juga sudah memindahkan kantor pusat ke Amerika. Dan mungkin aku tidak akan ke sini lagi. Hmmm, ah! Sama faktor setelah kuliahku selesai, perusahaan akan diturunkan kepadaku. Jadi mungkin aku akan menetap di Amerika selamanya." Jelas Taehyung yang langsung membuat Jimin merengut sedih.

Bagaimanapun juga, walaupun Jimin tidak mengingat apapun tentang Taehyung… tapi Jimin sudah menganggap Taehyung adalah sahabat terbaik yang ia punya. Jimin tentu akan merasakan sedih saat mengetahui fakta Taehyung kemungkinan besar tidak akan pulang ke Seoul.

"Tapi kau tetap liburan ke sini bukan?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi.

"Mungkin? Kurasa tidak Jimin-ah… terlalu berat untukku kembali ke sini." Jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis. Tangannya bergerak ingin mengelus pipi Jimin sebelum matanya menangkap seseorang yang berdiri jauh di belakang Jimin.

Jungkook, menatapnya tajam seakan memberikan sinyal untuk tidak menyentuh Jimin sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Taehyung mengurungkan niatanya dan hanya menyentil jidat Jimin kuat. Jimin langsung mengaduh kesakitan dan memanyunkan bibir sambil melihat Taehyung.

"Jangan bersedih… kau juga tidak mengingatku bukan?" tanya Taehyung kembali yang membuat Jimin terdiam kaku. "Aku pergi ne? Selamat tinggal Jimin-ah…" lanjut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin penuh sayang, setelah itu dia hanya berbalik badan dan membawa kopernya. Memasuki bandara tanpa melihat ke arah Jimin yang memandang punggungnya lekat-lekat.

Entah mengapa, Jimin merasa begitu kehilangan…

Sangat kehilangan…

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jungkook yang membuat Jimin membalikkan badan dan tersenyum lebar. Setelah itu Jungkook menarik Jimin untuk kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jimin hanya diam saat Jungkook bercerita suatu hal, matanya fokus menghadap jalan dan hanya sesekali dirinya tertawa atau mengangguk menanggapi Jungkook. Tidak beberapa lama, mobil itu melewati sebuah gedung sekolah, tepat di dekat sekolah itu ada sebuah halte. Kata Taehyung, itu adalah sekolah Jimin dulu dan Taehyung menyatakan cintanya di halte tersebut.

Entah mengapa Jimin tersenyum tipis melihat halte itu, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya. Baru saja Jimin ingin menyuruh Jungkook untuk berhenti sesaat, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Membuat Jimin mengerang kesakitan dan Jungkook yang langsung menghentikan mobil dan bertanya dengan panik.

Jimin merasa kepalanya begitu sakit, sangat sakit. Sebuah kilatan cahaya tampak di matanya yang membuat Jimin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan keringat mulai keluar di pelipisnya.

" _Jimin… aku mencintaimu…"_

" _Benarkah Tae! Tuhan! Aku kira selama ini cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan!"_

" _Eh?!" Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan wajah melongo, sedangkan Jimin langsung menutup mulutnya dan merasa malu karena dirinya telah berkata hal yang memalukan._

" _Jadi selama ini kau mencintaiku?" tanya Taehyung ragu-ragu, sejenak hanya hujan yang menjawab dan Jimin menunduk dalam lalu melihat bangku halte yang berwarna biru. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jimin mengangguk kecil._

Kilatan memori mulai muncul di pikiran Jimin, dan sesuatu seperti menghantam hati Jimin hingga remuk… entah kenapa Jimin merasa dirinya begitu jahat…

" _Seberapa besar kau mencintaiku?"_

" _Seberapa besar? Hmmm… segini?" jawab Taehyung sambil membentuk lingkaran yang sangat besar menggunakan kedua tangannya dan kembali menatap langit. "Kalau kau?"_

" _Kalau aku, sebesar langit itu." balas Jimin sambil tertawa kecil. Memeluk Taehyung yang membaringkan diri di sebuah taman kota dan mencium bau seragam Taehyung yang sangat wangi._

" _Wah… kalau begitu kau sangat mencintaiku?" tanya Taehyung yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jimin. "Kalau begitu kau orang yang beruntung Jimin-ahh…"_

" _Wae?"_

" _Karena pria tampan ini juga sangat mencintaimu."_

Entah mengapa memori itu sangat manis, begitu manis… membuat air mata Jimin keluar secara perlahan. Dada Jimin terasa sesak dan tubuhnya melemas. Oh, apa yang telah Jimin perbuat?

" _Ke-na-pa-ka-u-su-ka-co-kl-at?" tanya Jimin sambil mengeja penggalan huruf dan tersenyum lebar memandang wajah Taehyung yang sedang memakan sebatang coklat di hadapannya._

" _Ka-re-na-ka-u-se-la-lu-mem-be-ri-kan-cok-lat-sa-at-ak-u-ber-ul-ang-ta-hun." Jawab Taehyung yang membuat Jimin langsung tertawa lebar._

" _Suaramu gagal!" kata Jimin sambil membentuk silang dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tidak bisa meniru suara robot seperti di film itu." tunjuk Jimin ke arah televisi._

" _Kau juga gagal…" balas Taehyung cepat. "Eh lihat, aku mendapat cincin di dalam kotak coklat ini." Kata Taehyung yang membuat Jimin mengernyit bingung saat Taehyung sudah memasang cincin mainan itu ke tangannya._

" _Nanti aku belikan yang lebih bagus…"_

" _Kenapa tidak dibelikan sekarang saja? Orang tuamu kan kaya!"_

" _Ya… nanti sajalah… saat aku akan melamarmu. Aku akan membeli cincin berlian paling indah sedunia."_

Jimin mulai berteriak, kepalanya sudah tidak merasakan sakit...

Tapi hatinya seperti remuk…

"Tae… tae…" ucap Jimin berulang-ulang, mengabaikan Jungkook yang sekarang memeluknya erat. Akh… bahkan Jimin tidak merasakan nyaman saat Jungkook memeluknya.

"Aku ingin… ke bandara… aku mau bertemu Taehyung!" kata Jimin sambil memegang kedua lengan Jungkook membuat muka Jungkook berubah.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku mengingatnya Jungkook… aku mengingatnya… aku mencintai dirinya!" balas Jimin sambil memegang kemudi mobil dengan wajah panik. "Putar kembali ke bandara… ku mohon, pasti belum terlambat." Kata Jimin yang hanya dijawab dengan diam oleh Jungkook.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau kembali padanya." Kata Jungkook yang langsung melajukan mobil. Membuat Jimin berteriak histeris dan meronta-ronta untuk minta diturunkan. Jungkook langsung mencengkram tangan Jimin kuat dan menatap matanya tajam. "Kau milikku sekarang Jimin-ah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali padanya."

Sebuah kata yang diucapkan secara tegas keluar dari mulut Jeon Jungkook. Kalimat itu mampu membuat Jimin terdiam membisu dan menghapus air matanya cepat. Hanya sebuah keheningan yang terjadi sebelum Jimin secara tiba-tiba melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang ia gunakan dan membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat.

"WHAT THE—JIMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Jungkook yang langsung meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti dengan tepat waktu saat Jimin melompat keluar. Alhasil Jimin hanya tersungkur di trotoar dan dirinya langsung berdiri kembali.

Jungkook langsung keluar dari mobil lalu berlari mengejar Jimin yang entah kenapa bisa berlari begitu cepat.

"JIMIN! KEMBALI! KU BILANG KEMBALI PARK JIMIN!" teriak Jungkook sambil meningkatkan kecepatan berlarinya, menangkap tangan Jimin lalu melihat wajah Jimin yang kosong. Hal tu membuat Jungkook terdiam.

"Lepaskan… lepaskan…" ucap Jimin dua kali dengan nada datar dan pandangan yang begitu hampa. Membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan perlahan. Setelah itu Jimin melangkah menjauh, berjalan menuju bandara. Membiarkan Jungkook yang entah kenapa hanya mampu terdiam. Menatap punggung kecil Jimin hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

Jimin hanya bisa berjalan dengan sangat perlahan, entah kenapa seluruh tenaganya habis. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, mengingat jutaan memori manis yang ia buat bersama Taehyung. Ada beberapa ingatan yang Jimin menangis karena Taehyung, akan tetapi Taehyung selalu meminta maaf dan memberikan sekotak coklat ke Jimin.

Atau memori saat Taehyung cemburu melihat Jimin dekat dengan perempuan lain, dan Taehyung sempat hampir memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jimin sebelum akhirnya Jimin menjelaskan bahwa perempuan itu adalah saudara jauhnya. Semua memori itu mampu membuat Jimin menangis dalam diam…

Dan saat ini Jimin terus berjalan seperti mayat mati menuju bandara. Kakinya melangkah tanpa henti menjalani trotoar yang ia tahu. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia berjalan hingga langkahnya terhenti, menatap sebuah halte di depan sekolah yang begitu ia kenal.

Matanya terkunci, saat melihat seorang namja dengan koper hitam memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Jimin?" suara berat dan serak yang begitu Jimin rindukan, membuat Jimin langsung terduduk di trotoar dan memandang wajah namja tersebut dengan lekat. Tidak beberapa lama namja dengan tatapan tajam yang begitu Jimin sayangi itu membungkuk dalam.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melupakanmu… padahal kau sudah bersama Jungkook… maaf." Kata Taehyung sambil bangkit dari bungkuknya lalu mulai ingin melangkah pergi.

"Maafkan aku juga…" teriak Jimin dengan nada pelan. Membuat seluruh tubuh Taehyung terhenti dan berbalik ke belakang dengan perlahan.

"Maafkan aku yang telat mengingatmu…" ucap Jimin dengan tersenyum tipis, menangis sambil duduk bersimpuh di trotoar.

Dan sedetik kemudian senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah Taehyung, tatapan Taehyung berubah menjadi penuh kebahagiaan. Taehyung merasa bahagia, sangat bahagia…

Satu kalimat ia lontarkan, membuat Jimin merasa bahwa mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Apalagi waktu dirinya melihat wajah Taehyung yang begitu tulus saat mengatakannya dan tangan Taehyung yang membawa Jimin ke dalam dekapannya.

Membuat Jimin tersenyum bahagia…

Dan untuk kali ini… Jimin tidak akan melupakan Taehyung. Sampai kapanpun…

.

" _Permintaan maaf diterima… sa-ra-ng-ha-e-Ji-mi-n."_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **APA INI… terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang Park In Jung/?**

 **BTW, aku ingin mengeluh kepada para pembaca… maafkan aku yang hanya author kacangan ini berani mengeluh/?**

 **Sekali lagi maaf, bebelakangan ini ffn mengalami error dan aku hanya bisa membaca sebagian review dari kalian, so… tidak ada balasan review.**

 **Dan yang kedua, apa kalian tahu? Judul ff ini adalah 'Drabble' bukan 'An Invitation' bukan 'A Village' bukan juga 'Downfall'. Aku senang saat membaca review dari kalian semua, bahagia malah. Di saat kalian mengkomen CERITA DRABBLE ini dengan komenan imut serta lucu.**

 **Tapi aku jujur saja merasa sedikit tertekan, aku bukan author yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kalau yang memang benar telah mengikuti perkembangan aku dari a doll pasti tahu, aku selalu menamatkan cerita walau lambat sekalipun.**

 **Aku sedikit merasa sedih saat kalian malah mereview "THOR KAPAN APDET CERITA A? AKU JUGA NUNGGU YANG B!" aku senang kalian menunggu cerita itu, kelewat senang malahan. Tapi bisakah kalian juga mengkomen cerita yang di drabble ini?**

 **Aku selalu bilang aku menghargai semua saran dan komen kalian. Tapi, tolong jangan ingatkan aku untuk mengupdate cerita lain… masalahnya aku jadi sedikit sedih. Apa kalian sebenarnya juga menunggu cerita drabble ini?**

 **Dan anehnya semua itu selalu terjadi, kalau aku update an invitation kalian ingatkan soal a village kalau aku update downfall kalian ingatkan soal an invitation. Nanti aku update a village kalian ingatkan soal downfall…**

 **Aku ingat ceritaku… sangat ingat… tapi belakangan ini aku benar-benar sibuk dan mungkin hanya aktif di drabble doang. Jadi mohon pengertiannya dan komenlah di tempat yang tepat…**

 **Maaf kalau aku jadi mengeluh dengan review kalian, sungguh author yang tidak tahu terimakasih… tapi kurasa aku hanya perlu mengeluh.**

 **Itu saja…**

 **Love and peace :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Regret**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook**

 **Pair : Kookmin**

 **Genre : Romance, Mpreg, and angst**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _JIMIN P.O.V_

Sebenarnya…

Cinta itu apa?

Aku terdiam memandangi foto pernikahan yang terpampang rapi di dinding. Di situ aku tampak tersenyum dengan bahagia, begitu juga dengan Jungkook.

Tapi sekarang, mengapa begini?

Ingatanku menerawang, semua kejadian menyenangkan hingga menyedihkan terlintas begitu saja. Mulai dari Jungkook yang melamarku hingga Jungkook yang muali berubah seiring waktu. Atau bermula dari malaikat kecil itu datang hingga ia bisa merangkak, akan tetapi tidak sedikitpun dilirik oleh Jungkook.

Mengapa?

Bertahun-tahun aku bertanya, mungkin sekitar 5 tahun pertanyaan itu selalu aku tanyakan. Dan sekarang aku tahu…

Jungkook tidak lagi mengeluh di pundakku jika ada kesusahan bekerja, dia sudah menjadi bos sekarang dan mengambil ahli perusahaan dengan kepintarannya.

Jungkook tidak lagi mencium dahiku setiap malam sebelum tidur atau menggendong Jungmin, dia terlalu sibuk bekerja.

Jungkook tidak lagi mendengarkan omonganku, dia bilang kehadiranku hanya mengganggu dirinya bekerja.

Ah…

Jungkook sudah gila akan harta.

"Eomma… kia, kmana?" tanya Jungmin sambil tersenyum lucu, membuat aku mencium hidungnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kita akan pergi liburan, ke tempat yang sangat jauh."

"Appa?" Jungmin memeluk leherku kuat, bisa kurasakan dia mulai menangis. "Appa ta ulang kalna Mimin?" bisiknya di telingaku yang membuat hatiku terasa ditusuk duri. Kenapa bisa malaikat kecilku berpikir seperti ini?

"Tidak Jungmin… appa tidak pulang ke rumah karena appa sudah ketemu tempat yang lebih nyaman. Tempat yang dikelilingi uang." Ucapku lembut sambil memegang koper berwarna biru.

"Uang? Pa nak?"

"Uang tentu saja enak… bisa membeli apa yang kita mau." Jawabku sambil berjalan menajuhi ruang tamu.

"Enalkah?! Mimin alu itu mau ke empat appa!" teriak Jungmin kesenangan sambil melihat wajahku. Aku tertawa kecil karena tingkah lucunya.

"Tapi Jungmin tahu tidak hal buruk dari uang?" tanyaku yang membuat Jungmin menggeleng imut. "Uang bisa membuat kita lupa diri, nanti Jungmin bisa gila kalau mengejar uang terus. Jungmin nanti bisa lupa sama eomma loh."

"Hah?!" Jungmin langsung memasang wajah kaget yang membuat aku benar-benar ingin berteriak karena gemas. "Alau gicthu, Mimin tak tshuka uang!"

Aku langsung tertawa kecil, mencium dahi Jungmin dan keluar dari _apartement_ dengan pelan. Kali ini aku yakin, bahwa apa yang aku lakukan sudah benar.

Mengingat waktu aku mengajukan surat perceraian dan melihat wajah Jungkook yang tidak berubah sedikitpun, tetap dingin tanpa emosi, bisa aku yakinkan bahwa cerai adalah pilihan terbaik. Dan entah kenapa semua diurus dengan cepat, hak asuh anak jatuh ke tangan Jungkook. Akan tetapi aku yakin, bahwa Jungkook tidak akan membesarkan Jungmin dengan benar.

Hal itu yang membuat aku nekat pergi dengan Jungmin. Lagipula Jungmin lebih dekat dengan diriku daripada Jungkook yang gila kerja itu.

Sesampai di parkiran aku meletakkan Jungmin dan menyuruhnya meminum susu. Setelah duduk di kursi pengemudi aku menghela napas panjang.

Yah ini yang terbaik…

Buat apa aku terus tinggal dengan orang yang bahkan tidak mencintaiku lagi?

"Goodbye… Jungkook."

.

.

.

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

Jungkook terdiam saat melihat di meja makan penuh dengan makanan mewah yang Jungkook yakini itu semua dibuat oleh Jimin. Di samping meja makan ada sebuah memo kecil dan Jungkook membacanya dengan perlahan.

 _ **Maaf aku membawa Jungmin… aku tidak yakin dia akan diurus olehmu. Ini masakan terakhirku, tapi aku yakin kau pulang pagi dan makanan ini sudah dingin. Dan aku juga yakin perutmu sudah diisi dengan sarapan mahal di restoran bintang lima. Tapi setidaknya, cobalah.**_

 _ **P.s : khusus untuk soup, panaskan lah dulu.**_

 _ **Bye, Jungkook…**_

Mata tajam Jungkook melihat makanan yang tersedia, dan tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil sumpit. Menyentuh satu piring yang di atasnya dihidangkan makanan kesukaan Jungkook.

Jungkook ingat jelas, dulu waktu dirinya bersusah payah mendapatkan posisi kerja yang lebih baik. Jimin akan datang ke tempat kerjanya dengan kotak bekal yang berisi banyak sekali kimbab yang diberi saus kecap kental.

Tubuh Jungkook tergerak untuk duduk dan memakan satu kimbab dengan lahap. Dan pada saat itu juga, air mata jatuh dari mata Jungkook.

Saus kecap yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh Jimin, menyentuh di lidahnya layaknya sebuah pengingat akan memori mereka berdua…

Mulai dari Jungkook pertama kali melihatnya di kampus, hingga Jungkook yang berani melamar Jimin.

Mulai dari Jungkook yang pertama kali mengelus perut rata Jimin, hingga akhirnya Jungmin lahir.

Mulai dari Jungkook yang selalu pulang lebih cepat agar bisa menemani Jimin tidur, hingga Jungkook yang selalu mendapat telepon 'kapan pulang' dari Jimin.

Mulai dari Jungkook yang selalu bermanja di setiap Minggu dengan Jimin, hingga Jungkook yang bahkan tidak menginjak _apartement_ di hari Minggu.

Mulai dari Jungkook yang selalu memakan masakan Jimin, hingga Jungkook yang akhirnya lebih memilih makan di restoran mahal.

Juga di saat Jimin mengajukan surat perceraian dengan wajah biasa, membuat Jungkook semakin yakin bahwa dirinya tidak membutuhkan Jimin lagi.

Semuanya berubah…

Dan itu karena Jungkook, yang lebih memilih uang daripada Jimin.

"Oh Tuhan… apa yang telah kulakukan?" ucap Jungkook sambil mengelus dahinya sendiri dan mulai menangis.

Apa yang Jungkook lewatkan?

Wajah sedih Jimin yang selalu ditinggal tiap malam, wajah kesal Jimin yang selalu dikatakan pengganggu oleh Jungkook, hingga wajah kecewa Jimin saat mengetahui bahwa Jungkook lebih memilih uang daripada dirinya.

Dan jangan lupa, Jungkook bahkan melewatkan semua momen pertama perkembangan anaknya. Cih, ayah macam apa Jungkook?

"Kau bodoh Jungkook, dasar brengsek." Gumam Jungkook sambil mengambil ponselnya, menyuruh seluruh anak buahnya untuk mencari kemana perginya Jimin.

Mulut Jungkook terus mengunyah semua makanan yang Jimin buat, memakan semua makanan walaupun sudah tidak enak karena dingin. Matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata penyesalan, bahkan Jungkook sempat tersedak makanan, hingga terbatuk-batuk.

Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin makan…

Walaupun perutnya terasa mual, karena Jungkook sebenarnya sudah kenyang. Tapi ia terus makan semuanya, memakan masakan Jimin yang dulunya selalu ia makan. Menelan semua memori yang terlintas denga berlinang air mata. Bahkan membiarkan semua rasa penyesalan menghancurkan hatinya.

Sekarang apa?

Bahkan ribuan juta lembar uang yang ia punya tidak bisa digunakan untuk membuat rasa penyelasan yang ia rasakan hilang.

"Mian… Jimin… Mianhae… hyung… hiks… aku… saranghae." Kata Jungkook sambil terisak, memukul kepalanya sendiri dan berdoa agar seluruh anak buahnya menemukan Jimin.

Sungguh Jungkook menyesal…

Karena dirinya sudah dibutakan oleh uang.

.

.

.

 **7 tahun kemudian**

Jungkook terdiam menatap keluar jendela, menikmati suasana kota Jepang dan berusaha menikmati liburannya kali ini.

Dibilang keadaan Jungkook lebih baik, tidak juga. Jungkook semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari setelah kehilangan Jimin. Bahkan Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin bisa menghilang dengan begitu bersih, hingga susah dicari.

Semakin lama Jungkook semakin kurus, lingkaran hitam nampak begitu jelas dimatanya. Walaupun dia tetap bekerja dengan baik, tapi tetap saja seluruh anak buah Jungkook khawatir. Hingga akhirnya Hoseok, sekretaris Jungkook menyarankan Jungkook untuk liburan selama 3 bulan penuh.

Jungkook awalnya menolak, tapi Hoseok bersikeras. Mengatakan bahwa kondisi Jungkook selama 7 tahun belakangan ini persis seperti mayat hidup. Hoseok juga meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa dirinya lah yang akan memegang perusahaan selama Jungkook pergi.

Dan setelah Jungkook melihat di kaca bayangan dirinya, dia langsung meringis kecil. Bahkan dia tidak mengenal siapa pria kurus pucat yang ada di pantulan kaca tersebut. Akhirnya Jungkook langsung memesan tiket ke Jepang dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan semua rasa lelah yang ia rasakan.

Jungkook tentu belum bisa melupakan Jimin dan Jungmin yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. _Tidak akan pernah bisa…_

"Hah, andai aku membawa Jungmin ke café ini… dia pasti senang." Gumam Jungkook sambil membayangkan sosok anaknya yang mungkin sekarang sudah besar sedang tertawa senang. Dan juga membayangkan Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya sambil bercerita lucu.

Tapi semua bayangan itu hilang saat dia mendengar sebuah suara tawa yang begitu ia kenali. Matanya langsung tertuju ke arah pintu masuk dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu mirip dengan Jungmin. Tubuh Jungkook langsung bergerak, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari cepat menuju anak itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Jungmin? Kamu jungmin kan? Appa merindukanmu nak, appa mohon kembali ke Korea bersama appa yah?" kata Jungkook sambil mengelus rambut anak itu berkali-kali dan mencium dahinya pelan. Sedangkan anak itu hanya kebingunan melihat Jungkook serta berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jungkook.

"Maaf, om siapa?" tanya anak tersebut dengan bahasa Jepang yang membuat Jungkook terdiam.

Tidak mungkin…

Jungkook tidak mungkin salah orang, karena anak yang ada di hadapannya ini begitu mirip dengan Jungmin.

"Aku ayahmu Jungmin…" ucap Jungkook dengan bahasa Jepang yang membuat Jungmin langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"IBUU! AYAHHH! ADA ORANG ANEH IBU! DIA TAHU NAMAKU!" teriak Jungmin sekuat tenaga yang membuat satu orang sedang duduk di kursi depan café berdiri dan memasuki café.

"Apa Jungmin ada apa?" tanya salah satu laki-laki berkulit putih pucat dengan wajah panik. Sedangkan Jungmin langsung meloncat memeluk namja itu dengan kuat.

"Ayah, ada pria aneh yang tiba-tiba memelukku dan mengaku sebagai ayah… ayah Jungmin takut." Jelas Jungmin yang membuat pria berkulit pucat itu langsung mengelus rambut Jungmin dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ayah di sini." Ucap pria itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook. Seakan mengira bahwa Jungkook adalah seorang penjahat yang akan mencuri anaknya.

"Loh, Jungmin sayang… kenapa menangis?" tanya seorang pria pendek yang muncul sambil membawa kantung belanjaan sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan anak perempuan kecil.

"Ini, ada pria yang ingin menculik anak kita… Jimin." Ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Jungkook yang sekarang menganga lebar melihat sosok Jimin yang selama ini ia cari. Sedangkan Jimin terdiam menatap Jungkook sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, dia kenalanku Yoongi. Kau bawa Minie dan Jungmin makan dulu yah, aku ada urusan sebentar sama orang ini." Jimin berkata santai sambil memberikan semua kantung belanjaan kepada Yoongi lalu mencium hidung Jungmin sebentar dan mengelus rambut Minie.

"Benarkah ia kenalanmu? Dia tampak mencurigakan." Kata Yoongi dengan menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"Iya benar, sudahlah. Pergi makan sana! Dan pesankan aku—"

"Es krim coklat bukan? Cium pipi dulu lalu pulang nanti buatkan aku kimbab dengan saus kecap itu, baru mau aku pesankan." Kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum jahil.

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu dan mencium pipi Yoongi cepat sambil mendorong mereka keluar pintu café. Setelah itu dia menatap ke arah Jungkook dan menghela napas berat.

"Bisa kita duduk dan berbicara soal ini, Jungkook-sshi." Kata Jimin dengan penuh ketegasan, tidak lupa menggunakan bahasa Korea.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung hanya mengetahui bahwa ayahnya Jungmin sudah meninggal." Kata Jimin pelan yang membuat Jungkook langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa yang hyung katakan?! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yoongi! Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah ayah sah dari Jungmin."

"Lalu menghancurkan hidupku sekali lagi? Dan apa? Kau bisa mengaku jadi ayahnya Jungmin? Cih, bahkan kau tidak ada saat Jungmin menangis memanggil mu setiap malam waktu itu." sahut Jimin dengan nada datar, Jungkook langsung terdiam dan menatap wajah dingin Jimin.

"Cukup kau menghancurkan hidupku sekali Jungkook, dan aku dengan Jungmin sudah sangat bahagia bersama Yoongi. Dia jauh berbeda dengan dirimu… dia terasa hangat. Sangat hangat…" Jimin berkata sambil tersenyum tipis, matanya menampakkan sebuah kebahagiaan dan pipinya bersemu merah. Membuat Jungkook langsung terduduk lemas, mengetahui bahwa Jimin…

Sudah melupakan dirinya, dan mencintai Yoongi…

"Tapi hyung, kembalilah kepadaku. Kumohon… aku mencintaimu hyung…" ucap Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jungkook-ah… tapi dulu, sekarang ada pria yang lebih pantas untuk aku cintai dan kami bahkan sudah mempunyai anak." Kata Jimin sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan mengelus kepala Jungkook pelan.

Membuat Jungkook menutup mata, menikmati kenyamanan dan kelembutan tangan Jimin untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

"Mianhae Jungkook, tapi lupakanlah aku dan Jungmin. Carilah yang lebih baik daripada aku. Aku memang dulu mencintaimu, tapi sekarang aku mempunyai masa depan yang lebih indah dari pada bersamamu. Jangan pernah muncul lagi, kumohon… kau tidak ingin menghancurkan aku untuk kedua kalinya bukan?" Pertanyaan Jimin seakan meremuk hati Jungkook hingga hancur. Membuat Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap wajah Jimin yang sekarang tersenyum sendu.

"Maafkan aku Jungkook, dan selamat tinggal. Ouh iya, kau terlihat baik sekarang." Sahutnya sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Jungkook dan bejalan menuju pintu café. Setelah itu ia duduk di kursi samping Yoongi dengan wajah penuh bahagia.

"Apanya yang terlihat baik?" ucap Jungkook sambi tertawa getir. Membiarkan air mata turun dari matanya dan menatap wajah bahagia Jimin.

"Bagiamana caranya agar aku bisa melupakanmu hyung…"

"Di saat aku benar-benar mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

 **End**

 **[bacot sebelum balas review]**

 **Huaaa.. maafkan aku yang mengeluh semalam. Tapi serius aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu… maaf yah readers.**

 **Saranghae…**

 **Dan juga, maaf kalau ff kali ini ada yang typo atau gak dapt feel. Aku lagi gak enak badan, flu gitu.. jadi bersin2 mulu selama ngetik nih ff. Semalam aku ketiduran penuh jadi lupa untuk nulis ff drabble, wkwkwkw mianhae.**

 **Dan untuk ff aku yang lainnya… akan aku lanjutnya setelah ujian! yeayy**

 **Hehehehe**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **JiminVivi,** hahahah makasih pujiannya. Iya sih yang kemarin sepertinya sedih banget…

 **Zyan Chim-chim,** hanjerrrr threesome, kasihan jiminnya dong nanti kelelahan /maafkan otak yadong saya/

 **Syjay07,** hahahahaha… makasih, seneng deh kalau dipuji .

 **Sersanjung,** makasih banget yang menunggu drabble ini, maaf kemarin aku mengeluh T-T aku merasa sungguh tidak dewasa, hanya karena masalah kek gitu aja ngeluh… dan jangan Jimin disekap dong… nanti diserang sama Tae, Jungkook, and Yoongi loh.

 **Keymingi02,** kalau yang ngomen pedes sih masuk ke grup cabe2an… wkwkwkkw tak apa, aku selalu menunggu komenan pedasmu itu. sekalian kalau dikasih ke makanan kan jadi berasa gitu /salah fokus/ btw… jadi laper beneran…

 **Kumiko ve,** yeayy… aku juga senang gegera happy ending \\(^.^)/

 **Akai410,** wkwkwkwk, reviewanmu mencakup chap 16 ama 17. Jadi bingung mau balas yang mana satu… iya nih, jadi gak tega Kookie ditinggal begitu saja di chap 17. Dan sekarang juga ditinggal lagi… maafkan aku kookie…

 **Tiwi21,** jungkook jahatnya karena gak tahu posisi. Udah tau jimin sama tae, malah mau rebut. Wkwkwkwk

 **Gummysmiled,** huhuhuh makasih gummy T-T kau selalu muncul dengan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Wkwkwkwk, saranghae gummy /hug/ / kiss/

 **Esazame,** jungkook yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh jimin… dan di chap ini juga begitu…

 **Applecrushx,** hahahaha, ingat polanya yah beibs. Yoonmin, vmin, and kookmin. Soo yoonmin akan muncul minggu depan! Soal cheesy… insyaallah akan aku buat, tapi kalau yang ketulis malah angst jangan kesel yah. Wkwkwkw

 **ChiminChim,** hikss.. eon… sedih aja sih eon /hug/ btw aku nanam pohon mangga loh di rumah nenek aku… wkwkwkwk. Kagak bisa nanam jamur, nanam pohon jadi. Hanje, jungkook mana mau sama noona, jungkook maunya sama aku /gak sadar diri/

 **Minsoo kim,** apa kau masih muncul dengan indahnya setelah baca ff ini… gak happy end soalnya… maafkan…

 **Feliciamaria2231,** ah tidak2 aku yang minta maaf… sungguh aneh sekali aku galau seperti itu… maafkan… entah kenapa kemarin itu aku begitu galau/? Wkwkwkwk, aku minta maaf juga sudah mengeluh. Mianhae…

 **Trb bangtanboys,** gak kok gak… huaaa aku jadi merasa gak enak ngeluh kemarin. Tenang aja, kepala aku gak pusing kok. Wkwkwkw

 **Jchimchimo,** tapi kasihan jeka atuh :'v

 **Mbee,** telmi ingatannya.. wkwkwkwkwk

 **Avis alfi,** iyaaaa di chap semalam jungkook di tinggalkan sekarang jungkook juga ditinggalkan… wkwkwkwk kasihan…

 **Mind to review?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**[SPECIAL CHAPTER]**

 **Appa**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Min Yoongi and Jungmin**

 **Pair : Yoonmin**

 **Genre : Humor, romance, sad(?)**

 **Note :**

 **Sebelum membaca chap ini, diharapkan membaca chap sebelumnya.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Iya, iya…" seorang pria berkulit pucat dan hanya menggunakan boxer berjalan pelan menuju pintu _apartement_ yang sadari tadi terus membunyikan suara nyaring, membuat pria Jepang ini terbangun.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan berat khas orang baru bangun tidur. Dan dirinya melihat seorang pria bertubuh lebih pendek darinya sedang menggendong anak kecil yang sekarang menatap ke arah pria pucat itu.

"Eh kau, bukannya… tetangga baruku yah?" Tanya pria tersebut sambil mengernyitkan dahi, sedangkan pria yang berdiri di depan _apartement_ hanya bisa menatap shock ke arah badan putih pucat yang sedikit membentuk abs di bagian perut, lama-lama wajah pria tersebut berubah menjadi merah.

"Jeognalahan!" teriak anak kecil tersebut sambil menutup wajahnya, membuat pria yang sedang menggendong anak itu langsung salah tingkah.

"Ah, na—maku Jeon—eh ani… Park Jimin… dari Korea Selatan, dan pindah ke sini dua minggu yang lalu. Terus, terus… ah… sekarang aku mesti kerja… tidak ada yang mengurusi anakku. Bisakah kau menjaganya? Karena kulihat selama dua minggu terakhir ini kau tidak pernah keluar…" ucap Jimin dengan nada tergagap dan bercampur dengan bahasa Korea.

Membuat pria pucat itu terdiam beberapa lama dan hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Karena jujur saja, pria ini sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jimin. Factor dari Jimin yang berbicara sambil menunduk, tergagap, ditambah dengan campuran bahasa Korea.

"BAGUS! Namamu siapa? Bisa minta nomor telepon?" Tanya Jimin sambil menyodorkan memo kecil, membuat pria itu menyebutkan namanya dan menuliskan nomor teleponnya.

"Nah ini beberapa perlengkapan Jungmin, dia masih berumur 2 setengah tahun. Jadi harap maklum kalau sedikit merepotkan. Terima kasih. Ouh iya, dia harus tidur siang sekitar jam 12 lewat." Ucap Jimn cepat sambil memberikan tas kecil bergambar _spiderman_ lalu memberikan Jungmin ke dalam pelukan Yoongi dan mencium kepala Jungmin pelan.

"Eomma pergi dulu ne, tidak lama kok…" kata Jimin sambil mencium kepala Jungmin yang sekarang sudah berada di pelukan Yoongi.

"Eomma, ni appa?'' Tanya Jungmin dengan wajah polos, tapi mampu membuat Jimin terdiam mendengarnya. Oh… sudah berapa lama mantan suaminya itu tidak pulang ke rumah? Sampai Jungmin bahkan melupakan bentuk wajah seorang Jeon Jungkook?

"Iya itu appa…"ucap Jimin dengan tersenyum getir, tapi tidak dengan Jungmin yang langsung tersenyum cerah. "Jangan nakal sama appa ne? Saranghae Jungmin…" kata Jimin sambil mencium hidung Jungmin sekali lagi dan tersenyum tipis ke arah pria pucat itu.

"Terima kasih Min Yoongi… dan, kumohon pakai bajumu." Ucap Jimin sambil berlalu pergi dengan wajah memerah. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih bengong di depan pintu dan Jungmin yang menatap muka Yoongi.

Butuh beberapa detik Yoongi baru melihat wajah Jungmin dengan penuh kebingungan. Jungmin langsung tersenyum cerah dan memeluk Yoongi kuat. "APPA! TALANGE" ucap Jungmin cepat sambil memeluk leher Yoongi, membuat Yoongi terkejut setengah mati sekaligus kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan Jungmin.

Dan sekarang Yoongi tersadar…

Mungkin tadi Jimin menitipkan bocah ini dengannya, itu tidak masalah sebenarnya. Toh Yoongi juga tidak merasa keberatan. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya hanya satu…

Yoongi tidak mengerti sama sekali…

Bahasa Korea.

.

.

.

"KAU KIRA AKU BISA APA HUH?" teriak Yoongi dengan suara tertahan di dalam dapur. "Sekarang ada bocah 2 setengah tahun di ruang tamu… yang sedang meloncat ke sana sini sambil berkali-kali menyebutkan _'appa, appa, appa, appa.'_ Itu artinya apa?!" kesal Yoongi sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" _Yah, mana kutahu… bukannya kau juga orang Korea?"_ kata kawan Yoongi di ujung telepon sana dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

"Ibuku yang Korea, dan aku sudah 28 tahun tinggal di Jepang! Kau berharap apa dari aku yang bahkan nulis kanji saja terkadang salah? Jin, kumohon… datanglah ke _apartement_ ku… setidaknya kau harus membuat anak ini diam!"

" _Bunuh saja kalau begitu."_

"Are fucking kidding me?"

" _Hahaha, tidak-tidak… aku tidak bisa ke tempatmu teman. Café ku sedang penuh sekarang. Berusahalah!"_

Setelah itu Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Rasanya ingin dia berteriak, membanting meja lalu memaki bocah bernama Jungmin itu yang dari tadi terus saja meneriaki hal-hal yang Yoongi tidak mengerti. Tapi, Yoongi tidak sekejam itu… dan dirinya masih mempunyai hati.

Yoongi sebenarnya sudah frustasi, dia sudah menelpon ibunya lebih dari 40 kali dan semuanya tidak di jawab. Menelpon ayahnya lebih dari 20 kali tapi tetap saja yang menjawab adalah operator. Entah kemana kedua orang tuanya, tapi seingat Yoongi mereka berdua memang sedang keluar negeri.

Dan di saat dia menelpon Jin, sahabat sehidup sematinya itu... tetap saja tidak berguna.

Akhirnya Yoongi hanya diam sambil mencoba menetralkan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas di benaknya, membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Yoongi berjalan menuju kamarnya yang cukup berantakan dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan beberapa spidol warna. Dirinya langsung berdiri di hadapan Jungmin dan meletakkan kertas dan spidol di atas meja kaca.

"Kau tulis semua yang ingin kau katakan di sini." Kata Yoongi yang hanya ditatap bingung dengan Jungmin. Yoongi langsung menepuk jidatnya, mengingat bahwa Jungmin pasti tidak akan mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

Yoongi mengambil satu kertas dan menggambar satu jenis minuman kaleng, lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sekaleng bir. Dia kembali ke ruang tamu dengan santai, mengambil kertas tadi dan menyamakan gambarnya dengan kaleng bir yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Setelah itu dia membuka kaleng itu dan meminum bir tersebut dengan pelan. "Nah, kau mengerti?" Tanya Yoongi sambil meletakkan kaleng bir itu di atas meja.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Ucap Yoongi yang membuat Jungmin langsung mengambil spidol berwarna coklat dan mulai menggambar sesuatu di atas kertas. Setelah beberapa lama Jungmin dengan bangga menunjukkan hasil gambarnya ke wajah Yoongi.

"Hah, apa ini?" ucap Yoongi kebingungan saat melihat gambar yang Jungmin buat lebih mirip dengan taik. Tapi masa iya, Jungmin menggambar taik? Butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit Yoongi berpikir keras. Dan tiba-tiba saja Yoongi kepikiran sebuah benda yang mirip dengan gambar abstrak tersebut.

"Kau ingin es krim? Iya kan? Es krim cokelat!" kata Yoongi dengan semangat, Yoongi langsung teringat bahwa dirinya kemarin membeli es krim cokelat yang sama sekali belum dimakan. Hal itu membuat Yoongi langsung berdiri dan berjalan kembali menuju dapur.

Dia mengambil satu kotak yang berisi es krim cokelat dan dua sendok makan. Setelah itu dia kembali ke ruang tamu sambil tersenyum tipis. Tapi senyum itu sirna saat dia melihat Jungmin sudah tertawa kesenangan dengan kaleng bir yang ada di atas kepalanya.

Tumpahan bir membasahi seluruh tubuh Jungmin dan sofa yang ia duduki. Membuat Yoongi langsung menjatuhkan kotak es krim itu ke lantai dan berlari menuju Jungmin.

"ASTAGA! JANGAN BILANG KAU MEMINUMNYA?!" teriak Yoongi histeris sambil memegang wajah Jungmin yang sudah basah dan membuka paksa mulut Jungmin. "Apa kau meminumnya?" Tanya Yoongi dengan wajah khawatir sambil memperagakan cara minum di hadapan Jungmin.

Sedangkan Jungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah polos lalu kembali tersenyum senang dan memeluk Yoongi kuat. "Appa! Mog-yog!" kata Jungmin sambil melepaskan pelukan dan menarik Yoongi menuju pintu kamar Yoongi.

"Tunggu dulu, sabar… kau mau kemana huh?" Tanya Yoongi yang sekarang celananya sudah ditarik-tarik oleh Jungmin dengan tidak sabaran. Jungmin membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dan melihat ke sekeliling, setelah itu dia keluar kamar sambil tetap menarik celana boxer Yoongi. Menuju pintu putih satu lagi dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat ruangan yang ia buka adalah kamar mandi.

"Mog-yog!" teriak Jungmin dengan ceria lalu menuju _bath tub_ dan mulai menyalakan air. "Kajja, appa." Kata Jungmin sambil tertawa.

"Apa kau mau mandi sekarang? Apa jangan-jangan kau sengaja tadi? Supaya kau bisa mandi? Tapi bukannya kau sudah mandi tadi?" Tanya Yoongi yang hanya dijawab dengan suara teriakan Jungmin karena dirinya terkena air dingin. "Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya suka bermain air bukan? Dasar anak zaman sekarang… yasudah, aku ambil alat-alatmu dulu. Tunggu di situ dan jangan bergerak."

Ucap Yoongi yang langsung berlari secepat kilat mengambil tas kecil Jungmin dan kembali lagi ke kamar mandi. Mendesah lega saat melihat anak kecil itu masih aman, nyaman, sejahtera. Setidaknya anak itu hanya berendam di _bath tub_ yang masih terisi sedikit air sambil tertawa lucu.

"Sekarang…" ucap Yoongi sambil mengeluarkan Jungmin dari _bath tub_ lalu mengatur suhu air. "Mari bersihkan dirimu dari bau bir itu… setidaknya Jimin tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini…" dengan pelan Yoongi membuka baju Jungmin dan mulai membongkar isi tas Jungmin.

"Kau tahu, aku baru pertama kali berhadapan dengan bocah seperti ini… jadi apa kau bisa mandi sendiri?" Tanya Yoongi sambil merasakan suhu air yang sudah menghangat dan mematikan keran. Mencelupkan Jungmin dengan perlahan sambil memberikan botol sabun ke tangan Jungmin.

Jungmin melihat botol sabun itu dan kemudian melahap tutup botolnya sambil menatap wajah Yoongi dengan bingung. Membuat Yoongi menghela napas berat dan mengambil ahli botol sabun tersebut.

Baru saja Yoongi ingin membuka tutup botol, air di dalam _bath tub_ mulai berubah menjadi warna kuning. Membuat Yoongi melihat ke arah Jungmin yang sekarang memasang wajah lega sambil tersenyum samar.

"HEI! Kau kenapa pipis di sini?!" teriak Yoongi sambil melihat Jungmin dengan wajah jijik. Jungmin langsung menatap ke arah Yoongi dan memasang wajah nakal.

Dengan heboh Jungmin memuncratkan beberapa air kotor itu ke arah Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi berteriak jijik.

"Jungmin berhenti! Stop!" teriak Yoongi sambil merasa jijik dengan diri sendiri yang sudah terkena air bercampur pipis seorang bocah kecil.

.

.

.

"Ma—kan." Kata Yoongi dengan kesal sambil meletakkan semangkuk mie di hadapan Jungmin.

"Appa… seongnan?" Tanya Jungmin dengan wajah sedih, melihat ke arah Yoongi yang sudah memakai baju lengkap dengan handuk hitam kecil yang menempel di kepalanya.

Yoongi tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jungmin, tapi Yoongi yakin. Jungmin pasti sekarang sedang merasa bersalah. Setelah dirinya sudah membuat Yoongi mandi di pagi hari, ditambah Yoongi yang harus keliling _apartement_ agar Jungmin mau dipakaikan baju, hingga Jungmin yang menangis tidak jelas karena lapar dan menolak semua makanan yang ditawarkan Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bisa menjawab dengan mengangguk kecil dan menatap tajam ke arah Jungmin. Membuat Jungmin langsung menunduk dan menangis kecil. "Mian… Mimin… mianhae appa… hiks. Mimin, anya mau… main sama appa, Mimin tak pelnah main sama appa… Mimin senang… Mianhae appa. Hiks… Mimin janji tak nakal… yaksok." ucap Jungmin yang sama sekali Yoongi tidak mengerti.

Tapi entah kenapa tangan Yoongi tergerak mengelus kepala kecil itu dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Jungmin yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh bersalah. "Tidak apa-apa…" ucap Yoongi lembut yang membuat mata Jungmin melebar.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Jungmin sekali lagi dengan bahasa yang membuat Yoongi berpikir bahwa dia berbicara dengan alien. Yoongi sempat bingung, dia harus menanggapi ucapan Jungmin seperti apa. Tapi, kepala Yoongi tergerak untuk mengangguk ragu.

Setelah itu Jungmin langsung tersenyum cerah, membuat hati Yoongi sedikit lega. Setidaknya yoongi tidak salah memilih tindakan bukan?

"Makan." Ucap Yoongi sekali lagi sambil menyendokkan beberapa mie ke dalam mulut Jungmin. "Aku rasa mie instan tidak baik untuk anak seukuranmu… tapi mau gimana lagi, aku tidak bisa memasak… jadi jangan bilang Jimin ok?" Tanya Yoongi yang entah mengapa dijawab anggukan oleh Jungmin.

Setelah itu Yoongi hanya duduk sambil melihat Jungmin yang menatap televise sambil makan mie yang ada di hadapannya. Melihat kartun anak-anak yang ditonton Jungmin dengan serius, entah Jungmin mengerti atau tidak… tapi dari tadi mata Jungmin fokus ke televise.

Yoongi sempat ingin mengganti saluran, menjadi acara tinju. Tapi yang ada Jungmin malah menangis dan hanya mau diam kalau diputar kartun.

Awalnya Yoongi masih tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya, tentang seorang kupu-kupu yang berpetualang menyelamatkan negeri bunga. Tapi lama kelamaan Yoongi jadi fokus menonton dan mulai terbawa suasana.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kecil mendarat ke kepala Yoongi. "Appa… uljima… cup cup cup." Kata Jungmin dengan wajah prihatin. Membuat Yoongi merasa terhina, Yoongi langsung yakin bahwa Jungmin mengira dirinya menangis hanya karena ibu dari peri kupu-kupu meninggal.

"Siapa yang menangis?! Singkirkan tanganmu!" teriak Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Jungmin kesal. Sedangkan Jungmin hanya tertawa kecil. Seakan mengejek Yoongi yang tadinya ogah-ogahan menonton kartun tapi sekarang malah dirinya yang terbawa suasana.

"Jangan ketawa, atau aku akan melemparmu dari sini ke luar jendela." Ucap Yoongi dengan kesal, tapi yang ada Jungmin semakin tertawa kuat.

Hal itu membuat Yoongi langsung mengangkat kedua kaki Jungmin, membuat kepala Jungmin jadi terbalik dan kedua tangan Jungmin menyentuh lantai. Jungmin langsung berteriak kesenangan saat Yoongi berjalan menuju kamar dan melempar tubuh Jungmin ke tempat tidur.

"Sudah jam 1 waktunya tidur." Ucap Yoongi sambil menutup seluruh tubuh Jungmin menggunakan selimut dan menggelitik tubuh Jungmin, membuat Jungmin tertawa keras dan menggeliat seperti ulat bulu.

Setelah itu Yoongi tertawa kecil saat melihat kepala Jungmin menyembul ke luar selimut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lucu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jungmin menguap lebar dengan wajah lucu. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jungmin pelan.

"Nah, sekarang tidur. Aku mau bekerja dulu." Kata Yoongi sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat tangan kecil Jungmin langsung memeluk tangan Yoongi.

"Appa… jangan pelgi lagi… Mimin sayang appa… appa angan pelgi lagi… angan…" ucap Jungmin sambil sedikit terisak. Yoongi berpikir, bahwa Jungmin tidak biasa tidur sendiri dan dirinya harus di temani. Hal itu membuat Yoongi melepaskan pelukan Jungmin dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku berkerja di kamar, jadi jangan takut… aku harus berkerja, ada artis yang mau debut dan aku harus menuliskan beberapa lagu untuknya. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Yoongi yang langsung dijawab dengan pelukan erat dari Jungmin.

"Jangan… appa saranghae, angan pelgi agi. Mimin sayang appa… hiks, Mimin…" kali ini Jungmin mulai menangis, dan Yoongi hanya bisa kebingungan.

"Hei, hei… kenapa kau menangis?! Apa segitu inginnya aku temani tidur? Ok, ok aku akan tidur di sebelahmu." Ucap Yoongi sambil berbaring di sebelah Jungmin, sedangkan Jungmin masih saja menangis di dalam pelukan Yoongi dan memeluk erat Yoongi. Seakan tidak ingin Yoongi pergi kemanapun.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi…" ucap Yoongi dengan tangan yang terus mengelus pelan rambut Jungmin. Hingga akhirnya suara tangis sudah tidak terdengar lagi, membuat Yoongi melihat wajah Jungmin yang sudah damai.

Entah mengapa Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, mencium hidung Jungmin dengan pelan dan mulai menutup mata. Menyusul Jungmin ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

BRUKK!

Yoongi langsung terbangun saat mendengar suara bising dari arah ruang tamu, dirinya semakin panik saat menyadari bahwa Jungmin sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Hal itu membuat Yoongi berlari ke luar kamar dan meneriaki nama Jungmin.

"Appa!" teriak Jungmin sambil tengkurap di lantai dan mendongak melihat Yoongi yang mendatangi dirinya.

"Ya Tuhan Jungmin, kau jatuh? Kenapa kau bisa bangun duluan? Sekarang jam berapa?" Yoongi langsung menggendong Jungmin dan meniup dahi Jungmin yang memerah, setelah itu dia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Lama juga aku tertidur yah…" gumam Yoongi pelan sebelum akhirnya Jungmin berteriak senang dan menunjuk ke arah dinding polos. Yoongi langsung terdiam seribu bahasa waktu melihat dinding putih bersihnya terkotori dengan gambar anak-anak. Dan spidol-spidol berharganya sudah tergeletak di lantai secara mengenaskan.

"Dindingku…"

"Appa, ihat! Ni kuda, ayam, thapi, kwek kwek! Ini! Appa, eomma, dan Mimin!" teriak Jungmin kuat sambil menunjuk satu-satu gambar yang ia buat. Hingga berakhir di sebuah gambar besar, dengan 3 orang yang berdiri sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Jungmin… kau apakan dindingku…" gumam Yoongi yang masih shock sambil menurunkan Jungmin dari gendongannya.

KRING KRING KRING

Suara ponsel yang bergetar di celana Yoongi membuat Yoongi secara perlahan mengambil ponsel itu dan mendekatkannya di telinga dengan mata yang masih fokus ke dinding.

" _Halo, Yoongi kenapa menelpon ibu seperti orang gila huh? Ibu baru menghidupkan ponsel, ada apa nak?"_ suara di ujung sana membuat Yoongi memasang wajah datar.

"Telat bu… telat." Balas Yoongi dengan nada kesal, membuat ibunya tertawa tipis.

" _Baiklah, ibu tutup—"_

"Sabar bu, ibu bisa bahasa Korea bukan?"

" _Iya, kenapa?"_

"Arti dari _'appa'_ itu apa bu?"

" _Oh, itu artinya 'ayah'. Sudah yah, ibu tutup dulu... masih ingin jalan-jalan."_

Jawaban dari ibunya membuat Yoongi terdiam. Menatap ke arah Jungmin yang sekarang sedang tertawa bahagia sambil menggambar pelangi. Entah mengapa hati Yoongi terasa sakit saat mengetahui bahwa selama ini Jungmin mengira bahwa dirinya adalah seorang ayah.

Kemana ayah asli bocah ini?

Hal itu membuat Yoongi duduk di lantai dan memperhatikan gambar yang dibuat Jungmin. Menunjuk salah satu gambar orang dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jungmin.

"Eomma."

"Jungmin?" Tanya Yoongi sekali lagi dengan telapak tangan menyentuh gambar orang yang berada di tengah. Lebih pendek daripada dua gambar orang di samping kiri kanannya.

"Mimin."

"Dan ini… aku?" Yoongi bertanya sekali lagi, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Jungmin langsung mengangguk kuat.

"Appa!" teriak Jungmin sambil memeluk leher Yoongi.

Entah mengapa, hati Yoongi terasa sakit. Kenapa anak seumuran Jungmin bisa mengira dirinya adalah ayahnya? Apa selama ini Jungmin tidak pernah melihat ayah aslinya? Tapi saat melihat tawa Jungmin, Yoongi merasa bahwa dirinya sudah membuat bocah ini senang. Dan Yoongi jadi ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Eh sabar dulu, aku merasa aku lebih tinggi daripada Jimin. Kenapa kau menggambarkan aku sependek ini?" protes Yoongi saat melihat gambar dirinya yang sama tingginya dengan Jimin. Dengan cepat Yoongi mengambil spidol dan memanjangkan gambar kakinya hingga dirinya terlihat lebih ringgi.

"Nah, ini baru benar." Ucap Yoongi yang membuat Jungmin cemberut karena gambarnya diubah.

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Eommaa!" teriak Jungmin sambil berlari menuju pintu _apartement_ , meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih duduk sambil menatap gambar di dinding.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh masuk?" teriak seseorang dari arah luar.

"Masuk saja!" balas Yoongi yang membuat Jimin masuk sambil menggendong Jungmin. Jimin sempat shock saat melihat _apartement_ Yoongi sudah seperti kapal pecah. "Maafkan aku, apa Jungmin nakal? Dan apa itu? Dia mencoret-coret dindingmu? Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku." Ucap Jimin berkali-kali sambil membungkuk di depan Yoongi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… rumahku setiap hari memang seperti ini kok. Jadi tenang saja." Balas Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Yoongi, aku tidak tahu kalau tidak ada dirimu… apa Jungmin nakal? Tidak ada kejadian yang aneh kan? Terkadang anak ini suka aneh-aneh." Balas Jimin sambil tertawa kecil.

Yoongi jadi memutar kembali semua ingatannya, mulai dari mandi bir, pipis di _bath tub_ , berlarian berdua hanya menggunakan handuk, makan mie instan, tidur, hingga mencoret dinding bersama.

"Yup, tidak ada yang aneh." Jawab Yoongi penuh dengan kemunafikan.

"Baguslah…"

"Eomma! Tadi Mimin andi baleng ama appa! Teyus Mimin makan macakan appa, enakk… lalu lalu Mimin sayang appa!" cerita Jungmin dengan bahasa Korea dan tertawa lebar. Mendadak wajah Jimin berubah, begitu juga dengan wajah Yoongi. Yoongi takut setengah mati kalau Jungmin mengadu semua hal yang mereka alami kepada Jimin.

Tiba-tiba setetes air mata turun dari mata Jimin, membuat Yoongi dan Jungmin kaget. "Aku, benar-benar berterima kasih… selama ini ayahnya Jungmin tidak pernah sebaik ini, dan baru pertama kali Jungmin bercerita sebahagia ini. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu… aku, aku hiks."

"Iya, iya… sudah jangan menangis… hei hei." Demi segala Dewa di bumi ini, Yoongi adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa menghadapi seseorang nangis di hadapannya.

"Bukan, aku hanya sungguh berterima kasih…" kata Jimin sambil tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Hingga kedua matanya tenggelam dan pipinya bersemu merah, membuat Yoongi mendadak kaku saat menyadari bahwa Jimin begitu cantik.

"Cantik…" gumam Yoongi yang terdengar di telinga Jimin, membuat muka Jimin mendadak memerah.

"Ap—apa, Yoongi?" Tanya Jimin takut salah dengar, dan Yoongi hanya bisa berdehem sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Menyadari situasi menjadi canggung, Jimin langsung membungkuk sekali lagi. "Terima kasih, mungkin aku akan merepotkanmu nan—"

PUKK

Satu tangan mendarat di kepala Jimin dan dengan lembut Yoongi mengelus rambut Jimin.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa mengandalkanku…" kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum, membuat hati Jimin menghangat. Entah mengapa Jimin yakin, bahwa Yoongi benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

Dan sedetik kemudian, senyum menghiasi wajah Jimin. Sangat manis…

Hal itu membuat Yoongi berpikir…

Mungkin dia akan terikat dengan Jimin dan Jungmin dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Mungkin…

Selamanya?

.

.

.

"Ah tapi, apa kau punya pekerjaan Yoongi?"

"Tentu saja punya, aku penulis lagu."

"Oh, aku kira pengangguran…"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?!"

"Habisnya tidak pernah keluar rumah… terus tampangmu itu loh, persis seperti pengangguran!"

"HEI!"

"Appa, pengangguran."

"What?! Sejak kapan Jungmin bisa bahasa Jepang?!"

"Oh, dia bisa kok… hanya sedikit-sedikit. Tapi dia sudah bisa banyak kosa kata. Aku terkadang mengajarkannya beberapa bahasa Jepang, Kenapa? Apa selama ini Jungmin menggunakan bahasa Korea denganmu? HAHAHAHAHA, KAU TERTIPU YOONGI!"

"Kalian berdua ini… KELUAR DARI APARTEMENT KU SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **AKU… MAU… MATI…**

 **Sip, rasanya sibuk banget sampai tulang-tulang remuk. Balek ujian, ngerjain tugas, les, terus main… wkwkwkwk gak zaman kali ujian belajar (pernyataan macam apa ini).**

 **Anehnya… guru di sma ku sedikit tidak tahu adat(?) bayangkan, lagi mau pulang sekolah sehabis ujian, tiba-tiba dipanggil.**

" **Eh, eh njung sini…"**

" **Iya bu apa?"**

" **Nah, bilang ke kelasmu. Kerjain satu lks abc dan romawi 2 di buku lksnya kumpulkan besok."**

 **Hah…**

 **Mikirlah yah, ibu itu memang gak ngomong ke aku langsung. Tapi mungkin kira-kira seperti itu penyampaiannya ke temen. Demi Allah, satu lks itu bukannya sedikit T-T akhirnya nyempetin buat balek ujian dan istirahat bentar lalu pergi les (formalitas aja les neh).**

 **Keknya gak ada kata belajar untuk ujian besok dalam kamus seorang park in jung. Jadi kalau kalian berpikir aku sibuk dalam artian belajar… itu salah.**

 **Aku sibuk dalam artian : nyalin tugas, main, tidur.**

 **HAHAHAHA.**

 **Tapi serius… jadi tadi tuh nyempetin buat drabble doang, apalagi laptop aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Hiks, skrg mau ngejar ketinggal beberapa bts dan…**

 **Tugas Matematika wajib…**

 **Aku sampai sekarang masih bingung dengan pembagian Matematika wajib dan Matematika peminatan… hell, buat apa coba dibedakan seperti itu. Malah bikin anak tambah stress saja…**

 **Jadi untuk saat ini gak ada balasan review :(**

 **Mohon dimengerti keadaan anak SMA labil ini… dan untuk ff yang lain, akan di update setelah UKK…**

 **Saranghae guys.**

 **Muah :***

 **Love and peace :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**I choose you!**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Park Jimin**

 **Pair : Yoonmin**

 **Genre : humor, romance, dan cerita ini 100% absurd**

 **Note :**

 **Semalam kan special chap yah, jadi skrg yoonmin. Untuk chap selanjutnya vmin.**

 **Maaf telat apdet, gegara aku selama malming hingga senin sore tidur mulu satu harian :')**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

"MULAI SEKARANG AKU MEMILIHMU MIN YOONGI!" teriak Jimin di koridor sekolah, membuat beberapa anak berhenti berjalan dan memandang Jimin aneh. Sedangkan yang berhadapan dengan Jimin hanya diam.

Jimin langsung tersenyum bangga setelah berhasil menyatakan perasaannya yang terpendam selama beberapa bulan. Jujur saja Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa tertarik dengan teman sekelasnya yang pendiamnya mengalahkan benda mati sekalipun.

Yoongi adalah tipe murid yang datang ke sekolah hanya duduk di tempat hingga akhir pelajaran dan pulang begitu saja. Sebenarnya Yoongi anak yang cukup terkenal karena ketampanannya, membuat beberapa murid jatuh hati dan menyatakan cintanya kepada Yoongi.

Tapi tanggapan Yoongi selalu sama…

Diam sepuluh detik, lalu berlalu pergi bergitu saja.

Dan sama dengan yang kali ini, Yoongi hanya menatap wajah Jimin lama. Lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun, hal itu menggerakkan kaki Jimin untuk mengejar Yoongi dan menggapai bahu Yoongi.

Akan tetapi kaki Jimin melakukan kesalahan, tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatu sendiri dan tanpa sadar dirinya memegang kerah baju Yoongi. Sedetik kemudian Jimin berteriak karena terjatuh ke lantai koridor dan…

BREETT

Suara seragam yang robek dan jatuhnya kancing-kancing putih ke lantai, membuat Jimin menganga lebar. Apalagi saat ini seragam putih itu sudah berada di tangannya, akhirnya Jimin hanya bisa terdiam beberapa saat dengan posisi telungkup di lantai koridor. Sebelum akhirnya Jimin berani mendongak ke atas dengan wajah memerah.

"Ak—aku, maaf… sabar dulu. Kau—ak…" Jimin hanya bisa tergagap dan badannya membeku. Seluruh siswa yang ada di sekitar mereka berhenti sesaat bahkan ada yang berteriak heboh. Beberapa dari mereka sudah mulai mengeluarkan ponsel lalu memotret hal yang berharga.

Tubuh putih pucat Yoongi yang tampak begitu indah, badannya yang entah mengapa terlihat tegap dan otot perut yang diminta untuk di sentuh. Tanpa sadar Jimin mengagumi pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya dan bergumam kecil.

"Wow… sexy…" gumam Jimin tanpa tahu malu saat melihat tubuh Yoongi, mengabaikan si pemilik badan yang sudah menatap tajam Jimin dengan aura tidak mengenakkan.

Tanpa banyak kata Yoongi langsung mengambil ahli seragamnya yang ada di tangan Jimin dan memakai seragam itu tanpa dikancing. Dan di saat Yoongi menggunakan seragam itu sambil melihat Jimin tajam… Jimin merasa dirinya secara langsung melihat adegan porno…

Dan waktu Yoongi sudah memakai seragamnya, dirinya hanya diam melihat Jimin. Seakan menyuruh Jimin untuk minta maaf atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Jimin langsung duduk bersimpuh dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm… aku, aku… mungkin seragamnya sudah tua… ahahahahaha." Tawa Jimin dengan penuh paksaan dan dipenuhi aura canggung. Sedangkan Yoongi masih saja diam sambil melihat Jimin. "Ehem! Aku tahu ini sedikit salah… maaf soal itu… tapi…" Jimin menghentikan kata-katanya dan melihat perut Yoongi yang masih bisa dilihat karena seragam yang tidak bisa dikancing.

"Badanmu indah Yoongi… bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?" lanjut Jimin dengan wajah kagum sekaligus mesum. Membuat aura hitam semakin terasa di sekitar Yoongi.

"Dasar jalang." Ucap Yoongi, cukup satu kata. Tapi mampu membuat Jimin tersadar dan merasa menjadi makhluk paling hina di dunia ini. Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Yoongi langsung memutar badannya dan melangkah menjauh. Membiarkan banyak siswa yang berhenti melihatnya dan Jimin yang masih duduk bersimpuh.

Rasanya Jimin ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga saat orang yang ia sukai memanggilnya dengan sebutan jalang… tapi, Jimin adalah orang yang selalu mencari hal positive di dalam hal negative. Dan untuk kali ini hal positive nya hanya satu…

Yaitu Yoongi mau berbicara dengan Jimin.

Ini artinya sudah satu langkah lebih maju bukan?

Jimin langsung senyum-senyum sendiri waktu mengetahui hal ini dan dirinya langsung bangkit. "Semangat Jimin! Kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya!" ucap Jimin kepada diri sendiri dengan penuh semangat.

Yah… satu lagi hal tentang Jimin…

Apapun yang Jimin inginkan, dia harus mendapatkannya. Dengan cara apapun…

Dan kali ini, Jimin mau Yoongi menjadi kekasihnya hingga mereka tua dan mati.

.

.

.

"Halo Yoongi…" sapa Jimin dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat manis. "Wah, ternyata kau sudah mengganti bajumu yah…" lanjut Jimin sambil berpura-pura terkejut dan membuat seakan dirinya tanpa sengaja bertemu Yoongi di depan toilet laki-laki, padahal aslinya Jimin menunggu di depan pintu toilet hingga Yoongi keluar.

Yoongi yang sebenarnya masih marah— _bahkan dendam—_ dengan Jimin hanya bisa diam dan mengabaikan Jimin untuk kesekian kalinya. "Yoongi, apa kau sudah ingin pulang sekarang? Guru katanya rapat jadi kita diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan?" Sahut Jimin dengan penuh percaya diri dan mulai berjalan di samping Yoongi.

"Bagaimana dengan bioskop?" Tanya Jimin yang masih dijawab dengan kesunyian.

"Mall?"

"Hmmm… taman bermain?"

"AKH! Aku tahu, aku akan mentraktirmu di kafe yang baru buka itu. Kafe yang bertemakan Kumamon. Sebagai permintaan maaf…" Yoongi langsung berhenti melangkah saat mendengar penawaran Jimin, sedangkan Jimin sudah tersenyum licik dalam hati.

Ohh… Jimin sangat mengetahui semua hal tentang Yoongi. Termaksud hal yang Yoongi benci hingga hal kecil yang Yoongi suka. Dan Jimin tahu, bahwa Yoongi adalah penggemar berat Kumamon. Tapi senyum licik Jimin sirna saat melihat Yoongi yang terus berjalan dan menunjukkan sikap menolak ajakan Jimin. Maka dari itu Jimin langsung memutar otak dan berpikir dengan cepat.

"Eh, kau tahu kan di situ juga ada jual bonekanya? Katanya juga kalau pelanggan yang datang saat baru-baru buka akan diberikan gantungan ponsel Kumamon loh." Sekali lagi Yoongi menghentikan langkah, lalu berapa menit kemudian kepala Yoongi mengangguk kecil.

Jimin langsung berteriak kesenangan dan berkata bahwa dia akan mengambil tas Yoongi dan tasnya. Jadi Yoongi hanya perlu menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah dengan sabar. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak mau tasnya disentuh oleh Jimin, tapi melihat Jimin yang sudah berlari cepat menuju kelas, Akhirnya Yoongi hanya bisa mengikuti kata Jimin. Menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah dengan sabar.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Jimin sudah berlari dengan wajah bahagia sambil membawa dua tas. Jimin yang memang dari dasarnya ceroboh, membuat dirinya beberapa kali menabrak beberapa siswa dan hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kaki sendiri.

Yoongi yang melihatnya malah jadi kebingungan sendiri, sebenarnya Jimin ini bisa jalan apa tidak? Apalagi di saat Jimin sudah berada di sampingnya dengan tampang kelelahan sambil mengelus bokong sendiri.

"Sungguh jatuh dari tangga itu tidak enak." Gumam Jimin yang membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar melihat bokong Jimin yang berisi itu. "Aish, jangan dilihat seperti itu dong… kan aku jadi malu." Ucap Jimin sambil menepuk manja bahu Yoongi.

Jujur saja kalau Yoongi tidak mempunyai logika, mungkin sudah Yoongi memukul wajah malu-malu Jimin yang tampak menjijikkan. Apalagi sekarang Jimin sudah tersenyum sok imut sambil memegang tangan Yoongi lembut.

Membuat Yoongi dengan cepat menjauhkan tangannya dan berjalan lebih cepat dari Jimin. Meninggalkan Jimin yang sekarang sudah memanggil dirinya sambil berlari mengejar Yoongi. "Sabar… Yoongi… tunggu." Ucap Jimin dengan kesusahan.

Yoongi sempat berhenti dan melihat ke belakang, menatap Jimin yang berjalan dengan susah. Terkadang menabrak orang, tersandung batu, sampai akhirnya Jimin sampai di samping Yoongi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kamu itu…" Yoongi mengentikan omongannya, ingin sekali ia memaki Jimin dan mengatakan bahwa Jimin harus berlatih cara berjalan yang baik dan benar. Tapi saat melihat wajah Jimin yang menunggu lanjutan kata dari mulut Yoongi dengan wajah seperti anak anjing, Yoongi jadi merasa gemas sendiri.

Akhirnya Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jimin erat. Setelah itu Yoongi berjalan dengan santai menuju café yang mereka tuju. Membiarkan Jimin yang sekarang sudah berteriak dalam hati karena kesenangan.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Jimin semakin gencar mendekati Yoongi dimanapun dan kapanpun. Sedangkan Yoongi sepertinya masih tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Jimin yang seperti hantu, ada dimana saja dan bisa muncul kapan saja.

Dan lama-kelamaan Yoongi jadi tidak bisa membiarkan Jimin sendirian dengan ratusan sikap ceroboh yang ada di dalam dirinya. Mulai dari sering jatuh tanpa sebab, hingga merusak beberapa barang yang ia sentuh.

Akhirnya tanpa sadar Yoongi mulai melakukan hal-hal kecil yang lumayan berarti. Contohnya seperti memegang tangan Jimin saat mereka bersebelahan atau menyiapkan tisu saat mereka makan di kantin dan membersihkan mulut Jimin yang selalu kotor saat makan.

Jimin merasa hubungan mereka berdua mulai meningkat dan dirinya selangkah lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. Jimin jadi selalu tertawa riang dimanapun, ingin rasanya ia bernyanyi dengan semua orang dan mengajak mereka semua berdansa dengan senang. Akan tetapi tidak untuk saat ini…

Jimin duduk sambil berjongkok di dekat parit sekolah, melihat dari semak-semak dengan tatapan tajam. Memperhatikan Yoongi yang sekarang sedang menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang siswa. Dan kali ini…

Yoongi tidak kunjung pergi walau sudah 10 detik!

Jimin jadi merasa adanya bahaya, jangan-jangan Yoongi tertarik dengan siswa yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya Jimin meloncat lalu menarik Yoongi untuk menjauh dari halaman belakang sekolah ini, tapi Jimin merasa bahwa tindakannya malah membuat Yoongi marah.

Tapi di saat Yoongi membuka mulut dan berbicara cukup panjang…

Jimin jadi kehilangan akal sehat. Selama mereka dekat, atau lebih tepatnya selama Jimin mendekati Yoongi, kata-kata terpanjang yang Yoongi ucapkan ke Jimin hanyalah _"Makan dengan benar."_ Selebihnya Yoongi hanya diam seperti patung.

Dan entah mengapa kali ini Yoongi berbicara cukup banyak, Jimin memang tidak mendengar semuanya… tapi Jimin merasa marah…

Dia cemburu…

Akhirnya Jimin muncul dari semak-semak dan berjalan menuju mereka berdua dengan cepat. Tapi apa daya… di saat Jimin ingin berteriak marah-marah, Jimin malah tanpa sadar kesandung kaki sendiri dan langsung memeluk Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi jadi terkejut hingga terjatuh di tanah.

Perempuan yang menyatakan cinta ke Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti oppa… terima kasih." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia pun pergi sambil menahan tawa. Membuat jimin semakin berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan melihat wajah Yoongi dengan bingung.

"Jangan bilang… kau menerima cintanya?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada takut-takut sambil melihat wajah Yoongi yang masih datar. "Jadi kau menerimanya? Iya?" lanjut Jimin dengan usaha supaya tidak menangis saat itu juga.

Yoongi melihat wajah Jimin yang sekarang sudah menggigit bibir sendiri dan menatap dirinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yoongi langsung tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan wajah Jimin. Setelah itu Yoongi menyentuh telinga kiri Jimin dan mengelusnya lembut, lalu dengan cepat Yoongi menarik tangannya kembali sambil menunjukkan setangkai bunga warna merah.

"WOAHHH! SULAP?!" teriak Jimin dengan heboh saat bunga itu berada di tangan Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa mengangkat salah satu alisnya sambil melihat wajah Jimin yang penuh calar, apa Jimin tidak sadar dia sembunyi di semak-semak yang dipenuhi bunga warna merah? Dan bunga itu menyangkut di rambut Jimin, Yoongi hanya mengambilnya.

Yoongi ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tapi saat melihat wajah Jimin yang menatap Yoongi kagum, akhirnya Yoongi hanya mengangguk saja. "Jadi kau bisa sulap?! Wah daebak… wahh…" puji Jimin dengan mata berbinar-binar dan menggenggam erat bunga merah itu.

Jimin yang sibuk memikirkan teknik sulap Yoongi, mengabaikan mata Yoongi yang menatapnya lembut. Dan sedetik kemudian tangan Yoongi bergerak, menarik kepala Jimin dan mencium bibir Jimin dengan cepat.

Membuat Jimin langsung terdiam di tempat saat ciuman cepat itu terjadi. Melihat wajah Yoongi yang tersenyum tipis dan merasa wajahnya memanas. "Kau mencium kau tad—hmmpp!" Jimin semakin terkejut saat Yoongi menciumnya sekali lagi.

Wajah Jimin langsung berubah menjadi tomat gara-gara ciuman yang diberikan Yoongi. Tubuhnya kaku dan mulutnya hanya bisa menganga lebar. "Ka—menci… kau… tadi… ta—"

"Sudah ayo ke kelas." Kata Yoongi sambil mengelus rambut Jimin pelan. Dan meninggalkan Jimin yang masih bengong di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Yoongi… kalau kau menciumku… jadi kita sudah pacaran? Jadi perempuan yang tadi? Yoongi…" sahut Jimin dengan mata terpaku menatap punggung Yoongi, setelah itu dia langsung berdiri dan memeluk lengan Yoongi cepat.

"Jelaskan, kenapa kau menciumku? Yoongi! Apa itu artinya kau mencintaiku? Iya kan iya kan iya kan?" teriak Jimin sambil menggoyangkan tangan Yoongi kuat. Hal itu membuat Yoongi menggeram kesal dan melihat Jimin tajam.

"Iya kan? Iya tidak? Katakan iya dulu!"

"Iya iya! Puas?!" kesal Yoongi yang membuat Jimin langsung tersenyum lebar, memeluk tubuh Yoongi kuat dan berteriak heboh.

Yah… mungkin, akan terlahir banyak kisah unik di antara mereka berdua. Tapi untuk saat ini, mari kita biarkan Yoongi yang berusaha melepaskan Jimin dari tubuhnya di koridor sekolah.

Ah… walaupun diam-diam, Yoongi tersenyum juga dalam hati…

.

.

.

" _Oppa, aku menyukaimu oppa… aku tau kau belakangan ini dekat sama Jimin, tapi kenapa?"_

" _Soalnya, kalau tidak ada aku… Jimin bisa mati dengan kebodohannya."_

" _Apa oppa mencintainya?"_

"…"

" _Mungkin, bisa dikatakan begitu."_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hahaha…**

 **Awalnya mau apdet semalam tapi lupa… hahaha… maafkan… hahaha…**

 **Eh btw aku mau update a mask 2, apa ada yang masih menunggu ff itu?**

 **Balasan review :**

 **IoriNara,** Yoonmin kali ini beneran yoongi dan jimin loh… wkwkwkw

 **Xxdopegirl,** jika aku tidak salah orang… ini dopegirl temennya njii kan yah?

 **Yongchan,** sequelnya keknya gak ada yah… wkwkwk mian

 **Gummysmiled,** hahahah gummy, maaf yah kalau kakak jarang on bbm sampai skrg. Mungkin gummy ada bbm kakak, tapi kakak sama sekali gak cek hp. Kakak satu harian bobo, dan baru bagun lalu lanjutin nulis ff sayang… maafin kakak yah~~

 **Applecrushx,** hahahah so cute bgt yang si jungmin…

 **Tiwi21,** udah next neh~~

 **Dessy574,** udah lanjut~

 **Esazame,** yep fighting!

 **Ayuayu24,** kakak? Jangan panggil kaka deh… jangan2 kita seumurran, aku baru kelas 10 sma loh… dan yep aku jurasan MIA

 **Chiminchim** , hayo eon… semangat atuh ngerjain tugas2 yang menumpuk… kek aku, semangat 45. Sekarang udah santaiii bgt gegara liburan.

 **Noona93,** kalau sambungannya kayaknya gak bakal aku buat. Jadi yah… maafkan..

 **TAEKOOKED,** ahahahahah… mimpi namanya, karena Cuma aku istrinya tae /dipukul army/

 **Avis alfi,** anjay ujian sbm? Manggilnya kakak nih? Cowok cewek neh? Ujian sbm itu apaan yah… ujian untuk kuliah kan yah?

 **Feliciamaria2231,** BEDA TERNYATA DEKKK! Mat minat sama mat wajib, susahan mat minat sebenarnya… wkwkwkwk hmmm ff bertema ujian yah? Mungkin bagus juga tuh. Wkwkwkwk

 **Kumiko ve,** yoongi selalu sabaar dan tabah…

 **Mbee,** hanjay baby sitter XD

 **Akai410,** suka banget yah? Thank you karena suka… muah saranghae~

 **Love and peace :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mitos**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Taehyung**

 **Pair : Vmin**

 **Note :**

 **I know, sekarang jam sahur… but hey~~**

 **Ah, special buat Gummysmiled di ujung sana. Apa kau sudah sahur sayang? I love you…**

 **Yah aku tahu, aku itu memang pasangan yang romantic.**

 **#ditabokgummy**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

Taehyung tahu…

Dia melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal…

"Jadi, kita harus melangkah kemana?" Tanya Taehyung ke arah dua kelinci yang sudah tidak bernyawa. "Kiri atau kanan? Oh ayolah, setidaknya salah satu dari kalian harus berbicara." Kesal Taehyung frustasi, melihat dua binatang yang mungkin akan menjadi makan malamnya di tengah hutan.

Awal mulanya cukup sederhana, Taehyung yang hidup sebagai pemburu memutuskan untuk memburu seekor rusa. Taehyung tahu pasti jalan hutan, dia sudah sangat hapal sebagai seorang yang berumur 28 tahun dan sudah hidup dengan memburu di hutan selama 15 tahun.

Tapi pada waktu itu, hari keburu malam…

Cuaca mendadak dingin dan turun hujan lebat, Taehyung terpaksa berteduh di dalam gua dan menyalakan api untuk menghangatkan diri. Cukup nyaman memang, membuat Taehyung dengan mudah terlelap dan bangun di pagi harinya.

Hingga di saat Taehyung keluar dari gua dirinya cukup terkejut. Melihat beberapa pohon tumbang dan hancurnya hutan yang ia kenal. Taehyung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa semalam terjadi badai, dan Taehyung terlalu sial dengan kebiasaan tidurnya yang merubah dirinya menjadi mayat seketika, membuatnya sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa telah terjadi badai.

Sejak itu, peta hutan yang sudah tertata rapi di kepalanya hancur berantakan. Hutan yang ia kenal berubah 180 derajat hanya karena beberapa pohon tumbang dan banyaknya jalan yang tertutupi. Yah… bukankah terkadang hutan sangat mudah berubah bukan?

Dan sekarang, Taehyung sudah tersesat selama 5 hari lebih. Tentu saja dirinya bisa bertahan hidup dengan baik, tapi dia rindu rumah…

'Bark bark bark!' suara gonggongan anjing membuat Taehyung berhenti berjalan. Sangat jarang menemukan anjing di tengah hutan, kecuali…

Kaki Taehyung langsung berlari cepat, meloncati beberapa kayu pohon dan terus berdoa agar anjing itu tetap menggonggong. Bisa saja anjing itu adalah penuntun Taehyung untuk pulang ke desa. Dan di saat suara itu terasa dekat, Taehyung bisa melihat sebuah atap yang terbuat dari kayu. Membuat senyum mengembang di wajah tampan Taehyung.

"Rumah, rumah di tengah hutan… setidaknya aku akan memakan kalian di dalam rumah kecil itu teman." Seringai Taehyung dengan wajah tidak sabaran untuk menyantap daging kelinci. Memang terdengar kejam, tapi Taehyung sudah kelaparan dan yang ia dapat dari tadi hanyalah kelinci, tidak ada rusa yang lewat dan Taehyung bahkan meleset saat memanah burung yang terbang hingga dua kali. Mungkin memang takdir Taehyung untuk menyantap daging kelinci.

Taehyung melangkah mendekati rumah dengan perlahan, dan melihat satu ekor anjing yang diikat di pohon sedang menggonggong kuat ke arahnya, seakan melihat Taehyung sebagai ancaman. "Kurasa ada orang di dalam rumah." Ucap Taehyung saat mencium bau makanan yang tercium dari dalam rumah kecil itu.

Akhirnya Taehyung berakhir dengan mengetuk rumah itu dengan pelan dan menunggu jika ada jawaban. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, pintu kayu itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria yang lebih pendek darinya dan adanya bau kayu manis yang ditangkap hidung Taehyung.

"Ah, apa anjing itu mengundangmu?" Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum manis, menenggelamkan kedua matanya hingga membentuk _eye smile_ yang sempurna. Membuat Taehyung sempat terdiam, terpana dengan paras manis dari namja yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Yah… tidak bisa dikatakan seperti itu juga, lebih tepatnya dia membantuku hingga ke sini. Tapi, aku tersesat di hutan ini… cukup tersesat, dan bisakah aku menetap di sini beberapa saat? Setidaknya satu atau dua hari, lalu aku akan melanjutkan perjalan—"

"Ke desa?" potong pria itu dengan tangan yang membuka lebar pintu rumah itu.

"Yah, ke desa…" balas Taehyung dengan nada sedikit ragu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah kecil itu.

"Ouh, apa itu kelinci?"Tanya pria itu ragu sambil meringis saat melihat dua kelinci yang ada di tangan Taehyung.

"Yah… makan malam mungkin?" sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa canggung dan meletakkan daging kelinci itu di meja makan.

"Ouh, yah… kurasa aku bisa mengolahnya jadi makanan… yah…" kata pria itu dengan nada ragu dan memegang kelinci yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan wajah yang menunjukkan simpati. "Akh, namaku Jimin, Park Jimin."

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Senang berkenalan denganmu Jimin, dan maaf jika merepotkanmu." Kata Taehyung sambil duduk di salah satu kursi dan melihat Jimin yang tersenyum tipis sambil membuka tempat pemanggang yang membuat bau kue kering tercium.

"Akh tidak, secara logika… ini bukan rumahku. Jadi kau tidak membuatku repot, anggap saja ini rumah sendiri. Dan saat malam nanti kau bisa tidur di kursi atau lantai jika kau mau." Jelas Jimin dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga… aku berutang budi padamu Jimin..."

.

.

.

"Benarkah?! Jadi bagaimana bisa kau bertahan waktu itu?" Tanya Jimin antusias sambil mengunyah daging kelinci yang ia masak dengan mata melihat Taehyung kagum.

"Tentu saja aku memanah beberapa serigala dan terpaksa meloncat dari air terjun itu dan… BOOMM! Aku selamat, sedikit mengalami luka di dekat kepala." Cerita Taehyung dengan semangat dan menunjukkan bekas luka di dahinya.

"Wow… kau sungguh mempunyai banyak kisah unik Taehyung-ah. Dan anehnya kau masih hidup…" kata Jimin yang mengundang tawa Taehyung.

"Yah, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Taehyung yang membuat Jimin menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan dari hidupku Taehyung, mungkin hanya aku bisa membuat berbagai macam kue?"

"Kue mu lezat jika kau mau tahu. Mungkin aku akan meminta untuk dibuatkan sekali lagi." Sahut Taehyung sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan tersenyum menatap wajah Jimin yang tersipu malu.

"Aku akan membuatnya untukmu besok… jika kau tidak pergi." Kata Jimin pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak pergi, mungkin menunggu hingga kau siap membuat kue nya?"

"Bagaimana jika aku membuat kue itu lusa atau seminggu kemudian."

"Berarti kau membuatku terpaksa tinggal di sini dan merepotkanmu lebih lama." Balas Taehyung dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. Seakan memenangi perang kecil yang membuat dirinya patut berbangga diri, jadi tidak bisa disalahkan kalau senyum tampan itu terukir di wajahnya.

Jimin hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan acara makan malam dengan tenang, membiarkan Taehyung yang dari tadi menatap wajah Jimin dalam diam. "Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Jimin pelan yang membuat Taehyung menggeleng.

"Tidak ada, kau manis." Jawab Taehyung cepat dengan senyuman yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Yah, dan kau sangat mudah berbicara Tuan Kim." Balas Jimin sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan mengangkat bekas piring yang ia gunakan begitu juga dengan piring Taehyung.

"Tapi aku serius, kau manis." Kata Taehyung dengan wajah serius dan tangan yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangan kanan Jimin, menghentikan pergerakan Jimin sementara waktu.

"Iya, dan kau sangat tampan Taehyung. Sekarang tidurlah sudah malam…" Jimin berkata dengan senyuman tipis, seakan menganggap perkataan Taehyung hanyalah candaan belaka. Membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menghela napas kecil dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Taehyung merangkak menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan dirinya hingga menemui posisi yang nyaman. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian suara Jimin mulai terdengar, membuat mata Taehyung yang awal mulanya sudah tertutup, kembali terbuka.

"Buat apa kau tidur di sini? Aku menyuruhmu tidur di lantai bukan?" kata Jimin sambil memukul kaki Taehyung cukup kuat.

"Kau tidak kasihan kepadaku? Lantai begitu dingin dan hanya ada satu tempat tidur di sini. Tidak apa bukan kalau kita berbagi tempat tidur?" alasan Taehyung dengan wajah memelas.

"Yah, kau bisa tidur di kursi."

"Tubuhku akan sakit jika tidur dalam posisi duduk…" jawab Taehyung sekali lagi dengan nada sedih.

"Aku tidak suka jika harus ada orang yang tidur di sebelahku." Gumam Jimin cepat dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya. Menandakan Jimin cukup kesal dengan sikap Taehyung.

"Baiklah… jika itu maumu, aku akan tidur di kursi. Mungkin leherku akan sakit saat terbangun nanti atau tangan karena salah tidur…" ucap Taehyung sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah pelan. "Tapi tak apa…" sahutnya pelan yang membuat Jimin jadi merasa tidak enak hati.

"Yasudah, tidur saja sana di tempat tidur. Kita bagi dua, dan kau bukan orang yang tidurnya semborono 'kan?!" Tanya Jimin dengan jari telunjuk yang ia ancungkan di depan wajah Taehyung.

"Tidak, aku tidur seperti mayat."

"Bagus." Kata Jimin sambil mengambil posisi tidurnya dan menyisakan sebagian wilayah dari tempat tidurnya untuk Taehyung. Setelah mereka sama-sama baring, suasana canggung menguasai keduanya. Membuat mereka berdua hanya bisa menutup mata dengan paksa.

"Taehyung…" lirih Jimin pelan yang membuat Taehyung menjawab dengan deheman kecil. "Kau tahu kisah yang terkenal pada waktu dulu?"

"Yang mana?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara pelan, seakan sudah bersiap untuk tidur.

"Kisah tentang banyaknya orang yang hilang di desa karena tersesat di hutan."

"Banyak kisah seperti itu Jimin, bahkan sampai sekarang juga masih ada. Contohnya aku?"

"Bukan itu maksudku… kisah tentang orang yang tersesat akan menemukan rumah kecil. Dan jika orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah itu… maka dia tidak akan pernah keluar." Cerita Jimin dengan suara halus. Entah mengapa terdengar sedikit mengerikan di telinga Taehyung.

"Katanya di dalam rumah itu, ada seseorang yang tinggal… orang yang berparas menawan. Dan seekor anjing yang selalu menggonggong, mengundang beberapa orang yang tersesat untuk datang ke rumah kecil itu." Lanjut Jimin dengan tubuh yang berpindah posisi, membuat jarak dirinya dengan Taehyung semakin menipis.

Taehyung tahu kisah itu, dia sangat tahu. Kisah yang begitu terkenal saat dia masih berumur 10 tahun, kisah yang sebenarnya tidak pernah menakuti anak pemberani seperti dirinya. Kisah tentang…

"Dan orang itu… akan memakan siapapun yang masuk ke dalam rumah kecil itu."

Seorang pembunuh kanibal…

Taehyung langsung meneguk ludahnya kasar saat merasakan napas Jimin begitu dekat dengan lehernya. Ditambah lengan tangan Jimin yang sekarang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Mencoba bersikap normal, Taehyung hanya bisa mengelus rambut Jimin pelan dan berusaha menetralkan rasa takutnya.

"Kuharap kau bisa mengajakku ke desa besok pagi Taehyung…" ucap Jimin yang membuat Taehyung mengangguk kecil.

"Se—sekarang tidurlah…" kata Taehyung sedikit tergagap saat merasakan pelukan Jimin semakin erat. Taehyung merasa dirinya berada di ujung bahaya.

Entah mengapa ini lebih mengerikan daripada saat dirinya dikejar segerombolan serigala dan lebih menegangkan daripada saat dirinya harus berhadapan empat mata dengan seekor harimau. Bahkan ini lebih terasa menyeramkan…

"Tapi Taehyung…" gumam Jimin pelan yang membuat Taehyung melihat ke arah Jimin dan menatap bola mata Jimin yang sebenarnya sangat indah. Dan saat itu juga mulut Jimin bergerak, melontarkan satu pertanyaan yang membuat Taehyung terdiam.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian menemuinya?!" tanya bapak tua dengan wajah penuh khawatir saat segerombol pemburu handal yang selalu keluar masuk hutan berada di depan rumahnya saat tengah malam.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa menemukannya." Kata salah satu orang yang dikenal sebagai penjaga desa dengan raut wajah sedih.

Bapak tua itu langsung menangis, mendengar kabar yang tidak mengenakkan dari orang yang sangat ia handalkan demi mencari anaknya yang sudah hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"Kami minta maaf pak, tapi badai yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu membuat kami sangat susah untuk melacak keberadaan anak bapak. Kurasa anak bapak tersesat saat badai terjadi, membuatnya bingung dengan jalan yang berubah." Jelas orang itu dengan wajah prihatin, melihat bapak tua yang sangat mereka kenal sekarang sudah bersimpuh di hadapan mereka.

"Kumohon, berusaha lebih keras… dia anakku satu-satunya, cari dia… aku akan membayar berapapun yang kalian mau." Ucap bapak tua itu dengan bersungguh-sungguh. "Dia sudah tidak kembali ke rumah lebih dari seminggu… aku tahu kemungkinan ia selamat sungguh kecil, apalagi mitos tentang rumah kanibal yang ada di tengah hutan… tapi kumohon, bantulah aku."

Penjaga desa itu langsung memegang pundak bapak tua itu dan menepuknya pelan, memberikan rasa simpati dan mengangguk kecil. "Kami akan berusaha… tapi jika pencarian terakhir kami tidak membuahkan hasil apapun, maka kami minta maaf sebesar-besarnya."

"Jika pencarian kali ini kalian masih tidak bisa menemuinya… maka aku akan ikhlas dengan kepergian anakku." Kata bapak tua itu tegas, membuat si penjaga desa menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Kami mengerti, kami akan mencarinya sekali lagi. Doakan kami beruntung untuk menemui anakmu… Tuan Park."

.

.

.

 _"_ _Tapi Taehyung…"_

 _"_ _Kenapa, di saat aku menemui rumah ini… rumahnya kosong Taehyung-ah?"_

 _"_ _Mungkin karena… sang pemilik rumah sedang pergi..."_

 _"_ _Dan sekarang dia sudah tidak sabar menyantap daging manusia dari namja manis sepertimu… Jimin-ah."_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hanjay, aku mengganggu sahur kalian kah? Well, aku itu sedikit noktural dan suka hibernasi (gak penting memang, abaikan)**

 **So, sekitar jam 1 malam Gummy dan aku sedang BBM dengan mesranya /najes memang/ terus dia merequest satu ff dengan request yang cukup aneh.**

 **"** **Aku berpikir tentang seorang pemburu yang menemukan sebuah rumah di tengah hutan belantara." Dan adek manisku ini meminta VMin.**

 **Sebenarnya itu req yang cukup aneh bagiku, well aku mau menulis apa? Pemburu yang nemuin rumah di tengah hutan lalu menjajah rumah itu sebagai miliknya dan menikah dengan orang desa yang memikat hatinya lalu melahirnya anak-anak comel nan unyu?**

 **Klasik, terlalu biasa… dan aku tidak mau menyajikan yang 'biasa' untuk kalian semua terkhususnya Gummy my lovely doangseng. Dan akhirnya aku membuat kisah ini…**

 **Berkata akan update saat sahur, maka aku update saat sahur. Karena jangka waktu yang ada cukup singkat, mungkin kalian dapat memaklumi jika ada typo. Hehehe, mianhae~**

 **Dan kudengar anak kelas 9 SMP akan melihat hasil UN nya hari ini bukan? Semangat untuk kalian semua, semoga hasil yang kalian dapat sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan. Walau hasilnya selalu sesuai dengan usaha kalian sendiri, tapi mana tahu ada keajaiban bukan?**

 **Jadi teringat pada masa SMP saat aku menerima hasil UN, dengan bangga aku berteriak tidak akan menginjak SMP aku sendiri sampai kapanpun. Dan anehnya aku menepati janji itu hingga sekarang, wkwkwkw. Yah, aku sedikit membenci masa2 SMP yang terlalu terikat dengan peraturan dan guru2nya yang ribetnya ngalahin alur sinetron uttaran.**

 **Btw, tidak ada balasan review sepertinya… karena aku mulai mengantuk… jadi bye bye semuanya…**

 **Love and peace :3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Les**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jungkook**

 **Pair : KookMin (Jimin uke)**

 **Genre : Slice of life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Hope u guys enjoy it ^^**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

.

.

.

 _Jungkook P.O.V_

Kapan yah, pertama kali aku melihatnya?

Ah…

Saat terlalu cepat datang ke tempat les.

Iya, aku ingat sekali.

Dia berdiri menatap jalanan, seakan sedang menunggu seseorang. Terkadang memeluk tubuh sendiri, terkadang meringis karena kedinginan. Wajar, musim salju kali ini memang bersuhu sangat dingin. Bahkan di laporan cuaca mengatakan bahwa musim salju ini akan menjadi musim salju terdingin sepanjang sejarah Korea.

Sejak itu, aku rela datang setengah jam lebih awal dari jadwal les.

Hanya demi melihat namja pendek yang mukanya selalu memerah.

Tertarik?

Mungkin.

Suka?

Hmmm…

Cinta?

Tidak.

Tidak sejauh itu.

Aku hanya suka berdiri di sampingnya seakan sedang menunggu jemputan. Anehnya, dia selalu lama dijemput. Hingga aku terpaksa masuk kelas dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di depan rumah.

Iya, rumah.

Ini bukan benar-benar tempat les yang memiliki nama terkenal. Hanyalah sebuah rumah dengan ruangan berlebihan, dan ruangan itu disulap menjadi tempat les mini. Guru yang mengajar kami, sekaligus pemilik rumah bernama Kim Namjoon.

Guru jenius yang sebenarnya adalah guru SMP, tapi membuka kursus untuk SMP hingga SMA. Setiap jam diatur, jadwal perhari juga. Dan sudah sangat wajar jika sedikit sekali waktu istirahat bagi Namjoon sendiri. Jika jadwal les ku dari jam sembilan malam hingga jam setengah sebelas, maka jadwal pria imut itu dari jam tujuh hingga jam setengah sembilan.

Begitu saja.

Jika difikirkan, aku dan dia tidak pernah berbicara. Tidak mengetahui nama, kecuali aku mengetahui bahwa dia setahun lebih tua dariku. Tentu saja setelah bertanya dengan Namjoon. Tapi hanya sekedar informasi itu saja yang aku tahu.

Setengah jam yang aku habiskan bersamanya hanyalah berisi kesunyian. Hening, mungkin terdengar helaan nafas dan umpatan dia tentang seseorang yang selalu lama menjemput. Sebatas itu saja, namun mampu membuat aku tersenyum tipis.

Anehnya, malam ini berbeda.

"Ah, kau… datang lebih awal lagi?" ucapmu yang tiba-tiba membuat aku tersentak. Kali ini matamu menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ah… iya…" jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Santai saja Jungkook-ah, aku setahun lebih tua darimu kok. Tidak perlu gugup begitu. Kenalkan, aku Park Jimin." Aku langsung menyambut uluran tanganmu dengan senyum mengembang. Rasanya senang sekali begitu mengetahui namamu dengan mudah.

Akh…

Park Jimin.

"Nama yang indah…" aku berkata tanpa ragu. Membuat wajah Jimin langsung memerah tanpa sebab.

"Ap—pujian macam apa itu." katamu dengan senyum malu-malu.

Sial.

Imut sekali!

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu hyu—"

"JIMIN!" sebauh suara menghentikan omonganku. Membuat aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan terdiam. Menatap mobil hitam yang berhenti di depan hadapan kami. Kaca mobil itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan wajah kuyu.

"Yoongi hyung! Kenapa selalu lama menjemput sih?!" Jimin langsung menghentakkan kakinya ditambah dengan bibir yang maju lima senti. Astaga! Sungguh menggemaskan!

"Maaf sayang, kau tau sendiri 'kan kerjaanku banyak?"

Aku masih tersenyum tipis saat melihat Jimin yang merajuk, sebelum akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu.

Sayang?!

Mataku melebar, menatap Jimin yang masih dalam mode merajuk. Jangan bilang kalau dia…

"Ish! Hyung lama! Dasar tidak berguna!"

Kekasih Jimin?!

Jimin melangkah memasuki mobil, tidak lupa melambaikan tangan ke arahku dan tersenyum sangat manis.

Aku masih menangkap percakapan mereka yang bertanya ingin makan dimana malam ini atau langsung pulang ke rumah. Dan aku bisa melihat jelas Jimin yang tersenyum sangat senang hingga kedua pipinya bersemu merah, memeluk lengan namja pucat itu. Tampak begitu bahagia.

Sial…

Mataku menatap mobil itu melaju pergi. Sebelum akhirnya mendengus pelan.

Padahal tidak cinta…

Padahal tidak suka…

Hanya tertarik.

Tapi kenapa hatiku terasa sakit seperti ini yah?

 _Patah hati_?

Mungkin.

Payah Jeon Jungkook…

Kau di tolak sebelum menyatakan.

"Abaikan, abaikan…" aku bergumam tidak jelas, mengelus dada sendiri yang terasa sedikit sakit.

Yah, setidaknya aku bisa mengabadikan momen ini.

Kalau ke depannya masih ingat...

Eh tapi…

 _Dia tahu namaku dari siapa yah?_

Akh…

Mungkin aku harus datang lebih awal ke tempat les.

 _Sekali lagi._

.

.

 _AUTHOR P.O.V_

"Jadi itu yang namanya Jungkook." Namja pucat itu bertanya, sedikit menyeringai. Menggoda Jimin yang sudah memeluk lengannya malu-malu. "Apa tadi hyung menganggu kalian? Dengan menjemput sedikit cepat? Jujur eomma selalu memaki hyung karna menjemputmu lama. Padahal hyung selalu tepat waktu."

"Aish Yoongi hyung… demi adik kesayanganmu! Cukup abaikan saja kata eomma… lain kali jemput aku lebih lama! Aku sudah bersusah payah menanyakan namanya dengan Mr. Namjoon dan sekarang tinggal pendekatan saja!" Jimin berkata penuh semangat.

Membuat Yoongi tertawa kecil.

Dasar, adik kecilnya sudah belajar jatuh cinta saja.

Hanya berawal dari Yoongi yang telat menjemput sekali, Yoongi kira Jimin akan memarahinya dan merajuk lalu minta dibelikan ini itu. Nyatanya, mata Jimin berbinar-binar, mengatakan dia melihat pria tampan dan memaksa Yoongi untuk selalu menjemputnya lambat.

Lucu sekali...

"Iya… iya, apa yang tidak untuk kesayangan hyung huh?" kata Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

Yah…

Lagipula si Jungkook itu tidak tidak terlalu buruk. Dari tampangnya…

.

.

.

 **END**

 **BUAHAHAHAHA, gak ada aku apdet2 ini drabble huh?**

 **Seratus tahun kali yah?**

 **Btw gimana kabar kalian yang ulangan dkk. Aku mah libur! Libur! Yeayy!**

 **Bakal rajin apdet ini mah XD**

 **Apakah masih ada yang membaca drabble ini btw?**

 **Semoga kalian suka kisah sederhana yang tidak rumit ini. Sesuai genrenya sih** _ **slice of life**_

 **Walau sudah lama, tapi aku akan melakukan balas-balas review chapter 21!**

 **Gak deh gak…**

 **Aku baru sadar terakhir kali aku apdet chap sebelumnya itu pas puasa tahun kemaren. Belum tentu juga kalian ingat elah.**

 **XD**

 **Btw semoga ada yang masih membaca ini…**

 **Dan salam tak terlupakan!**

 **Love and peace :3**


End file.
